Champion of a Distant Dream
by WhizkidHV
Summary: He had sacrificed his soul to ensure they would remain. Eradicating his own existence to save those he loved, Emiya Shirou vanished from his world, forever. But the death of such a Champion does not go unnoticed, especially when there's a Goddess in the Astral Planes who knows everything. On the edge of the Horizon...
1. Prologue: A Distant Dream

****A/N:** Changed my mind. I'll be working on this alongside Sword of Origin. New writing schedule as follows: 500 words a day for this and Sword of Origin this week, then 500 words a day for Scattered Memories and Live to Lie next week. I'll be repeating that from this point on until I finish a story, then change it up then.  
><strong>

**Edit 11/12/14: Made Shirou a year younger so that he'd still be in High School with Godou and friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Distant Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>His consciousness was breaking apart. It was only a matter of time before it faded completely. An inevitable end. That was the price of the miracle he sought, the miracle he achieved.<p>

Angra Mainyu was before him.

There was a wind. A scouring torrent that ground away at his existence with every instant, every moment he remained within it.

_Stop it._

He'll forget. He'll forget. He'll forget about them, about what he wanted to protect. About what he held dear.

There was something in front of him. Something he had to stop.

He didn't want to forget.

He had to stop it.

A wind, the scouring torrent that marked his inevitable end.

He lost the meaning.

Time stopped.

An eternity. An instant. It didn't matter anymore.

***** ****** lost the meaning behind his existence-

"...All processes complete."

-and the eight verses were spun, entrusting everything he was to the SWORD he left behind.

A flash of blinding white, a tear across reality, opening a path to the origin. The reversal of fate, the revival of souls...

And Emiya Shirou died.

* * *

><p>A place beyond life and death. The void outside of existence. It was the Boundary of Life and Immortality.<p>

"Incredible..."

A voice. Childish, yet wise. Female.

****** noticed it, but could not notice it. There was nothing to hold the memory, nothing to acknowledge the words spoken. It flowed through him, past him, washing over the remnants of what once was. Remnants that would soon scatter throughout eternity, slumbering until time itself came to an end-

A beautiful young girl with lilac-colored hair and emerald eyes, wearing a glowing white dress. She noticed how ****** had resigned himself to his fate and shook her head.

"No. I, Pandora, have been impressed by your valiant deeds. To witness such a tale... to see one such as you usurp the Authority of the Creator Himself, and then sacrifice it and your soul to save those you loved... How could I allow you to meet such a fate?"

A warm embrace, and some of the meaning was restored. Broken fragments being drawn together, piece by piece.

"...I cannot return you to those you hold dear, and it is possible you may never know of their Fate, but even so..."

A soft caress, and the feeling of hair being brushed aside, like a mother would for their child.

"I have decided. As the witch who brought forth All the Evils in the World as well as hope, I declare you to be my new son."

A howling wind, the scouring torrent. The eternal and infinite cries across the universe, across existence. But there in her arms, Emi** Sh**ou was untouched.

A soft smile on the girl's... the Goddess's face. "Emiya Shirou, who obtained the power of the Creator Himself, who have eradicated All the Evils in the World from your reality. Let everyone present grant their blessing and their hatred to this hero."

A dull roar, hate and love. Cries of pain, cries of joy. And more meaning was restored, the accumulated memories returning piece by piece...

"The eighth Campione, the Sword Saint of an Unreachable Dream... I bestow upon you these sacred spell words, the shred of hope that remains when All Evil has vanished from the world."

Emiya Shirou remembered. The sacrifice he made, the Truth he brought into existence.

"Be reborn, Emiya Shirou, as the Champion you truly are... and live on."

A kiss, gently placed upon his forehead. A warmth spreading throughout his body, memories and meaning returning with every instant.

He opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of a young girl with lilac hair. But he didn't pay attention to her. No, his gaze was on the three women standing beside her, familiar faces that shouldn't be there-

_Live, Shirou._

-and the world faded to white.

* * *

><p><em>Loading User: Emiya Shirou.<em>

_I/O Error. Corrupted Data. Missing Partitions._

_The Sixth: Failed to read._

_Aristotle: Failed to read._

_Reality Marble: Failed to read._

_Scanning..._

_Inheritance of battle technique, experience, and physical strength._

_Divine Instrument Forging, loaded._

_Sacred Art "Release Recollection", loaded._

_Magic Circuits, Loaded._

_Accumulated memories, loaded._

_Compiling..._

* * *

><p>Shirou woke with a start, sitting at a familiar <em>(unfamiliar)<em> desk in a familiar _(unfamiliar) _room. _That's right..._ He had been studying for the end of the year exams. Out of habit, he glanced at his phone to check the time-

"Wha-?"

The date wasn't right. No... not the date. It was the year itself. 2012.

2012. That was the year _(it wasn't)_. It was winter, mid-January _(it wasn't)_, and he was a second year student at Jounan Academy _(he wasn't!)._

A blinding pain in his head, his body burning, burning, burning...

He remembered.

He was the adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, retired freelance mercenary. After his father's death, Shirou had moved to Tokyo to continue his studies at the prestigious Jounan Academy, wanting to graduate and continue his education in a good law university so that he could do good in this world, like Kiritsugu had wanted in his youth. He lived alone, in a small apartment, and would be turning 18 this year.

...No. That was the 'Emiya Shirou' of this world, not him.

He was Emiya Shirou, the one who had attained a True Magic to save the ones he cared for.

He was Emiya Shirou, the one who was now an eternity away from the ones he loved.

He was Emiya Shirou, and he was alone.

* * *

><p>AN: To the Guest who reviewed A Different Path today, I don't know whether to hate you or like you for suggesting that idea. I already have too many stories, I don't need another one!

...But this was just too good to pass up, and when I thought about it, it wouldn't let me leave it alone. I already needed to binge ZnT for Sword of Origin, but now it looks like I'll need to binge Campione! as well...

Anyway, the basic premise here is that Pandora felt that his end wasn't fair, and so gathered up the scattered remnants of his soul that weren't used to forge the SWORD (Emiya in Sword of Origin), and reincarnated him in the Campione world.

I hope this was a good read! Remember to leave a review on your way out!


	2. Every Day, to Live On

**Chapter 1: Every Day, to Live On**

Before he knew it, winter had turned into spring, and spring had given way to summer. Half a year, gone in no time at all for Shirou. Every day, falling away into another as the present moved into what was once the future.

Shirou attended class, working diligently on his studies, and he helped out around the school as he had always done, in both this world and his own. He had even managed to get a part-time job to fill in the free time after school as well. A daily routine, repeating until it was already near the end of June.

Shirou lived on. Even so, he couldn't help but feel restless.

This world's Emiya Shirou had been an ordinary person. Not a magus, not a part of the supernatural. While Kiritsugu had pursued his ideal of being a 'Superhero', Shirou's adopted father showed no signs of being a magic user in this world. In fact, there'd hardly been any signs at all of magic or anything similar since he had arrived. The only suspicious thing happening was a city-wide blackout a while back, but it was apparently caused by an incompetent technician that managed to overload the power grid.

Suspicious, but seeing as there weren't any strings of unexplained deaths or disappearances on the news, or even any other strange occurrences in the months following, Shirou thought nothing more of it.

In this world, Emiya Shirou was nothing more than an ordinary student with aspirations of becoming a 'Defender of Justice', which he intended to do through majoring in law and politics. Though he trained his body, it was done out of habit and respect for Kiritsugu, who emphasized the importance of staying in shape for someone who wanted to be a 'Defender of Justice'.

Even if that hadn't helped his adopted father in the end when he died to a viral infection.

And that was that. There was no need for magic in this world. No vampires, Heroic Spirits summoned from beyond the grave, or an omnipotent wishing machine to worry about.

Normal, and ordinary. That was the life that this world's Emiya Shirou had led, and the life that he continued to lead through sheer momentum.

But in the end, Shirou was not ordinary.

After giving his all to save those he cared for, he was given a second chance in a new world to live on... but for what did he live?

He had given up that ideal for their sake. He had seen that you couldn't save everyone, that you couldn't become a 'hero' who would defend the innocent. He had chosen the selfish path, desperately fighting for a miracle to save those he cared for, those he wanted to protect.

And he had achieved it. But the cost...

_Just what am I living for?_

It was nearing the end of June, five months since Shirou had woken up with memories of his past life. Memories that he knew for a fact were real after projecting a sword and almost cutting his desk in half trying out a 'Sword Skill'.

Memories of a war with a confident black swordsman at his side.

Memories of three girls who loved him, who he valued above his very soul.

Sakura. Ayako. Rin.

He would never see them again.

Without a doubt, they were alive and well. It would be impossible for them not to be after what he had done to ensure it.

That should have been enough for Shirou. That was what he had desired most of all, what he gave his very existence to guarantee. But even so, he couldn't help the dull ache in his chest that he felt whenever he thought of them.

It was nearing the end of June, five months since his new life began.

Shirou had easily passed his final exams, and was now a third year student at the high school division of Jounan Academy.

He had dabbled in the Archery Club, making a small effort to socialize with his peers, but it hadn't been the same. He kept expecting to see a certain brown-haired girl there, a certain boisterous woman who was like an older sister to him, or the helpful underclassmen who had pushed herself into his life. Even if it was relaxing to empty his mind and perform Archery, he couldn't bring himself to keep doing it when it brought back memories of those three.

He had tried kendo as well, but no one there could match him. Then again, that was to be expected. After fighting superhuman Servants and various monsters brought to life, none of the club members could hold a candle to him.

After that, he had turned his attention to his studies, doing his best to lead a 'good' life. But that path was unfulfilling as well. On accident, he found out that the eight steps he used for projection gave him an easy framework for learning new subject material, and before he knew it, he found himself at the top of his class.

Because of all that, it seemed that he had attained a reputation as a prodigy, despite being an average and relatively unknown student prior to the start of the new school year. Any discrepancies were explained away as him hiding his talents, and all of his protests that he was just an ordinary student were subsequently ignored.

Rin would have been proud of him for managing to attain a perfect cover story. That, or she would have been laughing at how ridiculous it all was.

...It was lunchtime. After giving the usual platitudes to his classmates and declining various invitations, Shirou quietly grabbed his lunch, some bread and canned tea, and headed towards the roof.

It was something he hadn't done often in the past, since most of his lunches had been spent with Issei in the student council room, or in class, but something he found himself doing more often since he had woken up in this world.

Stepping out onto the rooftop, he walked over to the fence and leaned on it. He absent-mindedly ate his bread while gazing out at the campus below. The gymnasium, outdoor swimming pool. The small forest near the boundary between the high school and middle school sections. An old school building that nobody used anymore. And there was that old-fashioned Japanese building, where all the cultural clubs were.

Though the places were different and there were more buildings around, up here on the roof, Shirou found himself thinking back to Fuyuki and the people he had left behind.

He took a sip out of his tea and then turned his gaze upwards. "It's almost summer now... half a year, already gone."

Time marched on without regards for those caught in its grasps. _Were they happy?_ Shirou would never know, and he had resigned himself to that fact, but in these quiet times with just him and the sky as company he liked to wonder.

Caught up in his reverie, he didn't notice the door opening until a voice called out. "Oh? There is already someone here?"

Shirou turned around, shifting his attention to the newest arrivals. It was a group of three students, underclassmen judging from the color of their ties. The one who had spoken was an elegant girl with blonde hair, clearly a foreigner, and violet eyes.

By her side, with his arm wrapped in hers, was a boy. Black hair, dark eyes. For a brief moment, Shirou was reminded of another person with similar traits, but there was no way that boy could be the same person. And he was proven right when the blonde girl spoke again.

"Godou, did you not say that there would be no one on the roof?" She pulled the boy's arm closer to her chest, and then said, "Have you been telling lies to this poor soul?"

The boy, Godou, glared at the blonde. That action was mimicked by the third person in their group, another elegant girl, but one with a more traditional beauty, black hair with a brown tint and brown eyes.

"Erica-san! To be so shameless, even in the presence of a Senpai..."

The blonde girl gave a wicked smile in return, and only clung on tighter to Godou's arm. "Shameless? No, I am only showing my devotion to Godou, Yuri. For a love as strong as ours, it matters not where and in front of who we express it. Right, Godou?"

Shirou smiled as he watched the trio's interaction. _How nostalgic._ Seeing them act like that reminded Shirou of Rin and Ayako-

_Painhollowyearning_

Shirou suppressed it, forcing the emotions down with a mind of steel, as he always did. But it wasn't fast enough, as Godou gave him an apologetic look.

With another glare at the blonde girl, Erica, to back off, Godou stepped forward and gave Shirou a small bow. "Forgive us for the intrusion. We wanted somewhere private to eat lunch and thought that we'd be able to get it here. We didn't mean to intrude upon you, Senpai."

Shirou shook his head. "It's no trouble. I was already finishing up."

With those words and a brief nod, Shirou left the three underclassmen to have their lunch in peace, not expecting to meet them again.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Shirou encountered one of those three again. He had been walking early to school one day, when he heard someone's panicked voice. It was far away enough that he couldn't hear what was said, but there wasn't any mistaking the distress.<p>

Shirou, being Shirou, decided to investigate. It was probably nothing, but the voice had sounded familiar, and he decided to err on the side of caution.

He pinpointed the source of the voice to behind a tree off to the side, a place that most people wouldn't notice upon a casual glance.

He walked towards the tree and called out a greeting. "Hello? Is someone there?"

The person behind the tree flinched, allowing Shirou to get a glimpse of long black hair that was tinted brown. "A-ah, yes."

A brief moment later, the person stepped out, revealing themselves to be one of the girls he had met on the roof during lunch time.

"You're... Yuri-san, right? Is everything alright? It sounded like you were in distress."

There didn't seem to be anyone around, but there was always the possibility that the other party had fled, or remained hidden nearby.

"Oh... no." She shook her head. "I was merely surprised by some news from an... acquaintance on my phone. I apologize for worrying you, um..."

She fidgeted a bit, as if at a loss of what to say.

Shirou was confused at first, but then gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Ah, I never introduced myself, did I?" He gave Yuri a small bow. "My name is Shirou. Emiya Shirou."

Yuri returned his bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Emiya-senpai. I am called Mariya Yuri."

Shirou rose from his bow and said, "Ah, Mariya-san, is it? Sorry if I seemed rude, but your name had only been mentioned once, and I didn't know your family name."

Yuri did the same, and then said, "No, I understand. But I am surprised. To think that you would remember my name when it was mentioned only in passing..."

Shirou shrugged. "Not many students take lunch on the roof." And it was true, surprisingly enough. Then again, it was somewhat frowned upon by the academy staff, so maybe it wasn't too surprising...

"Mariya-senpai? Is that you?"

A female student with brown hair done up in pink hair bands and green eyes.

Yuri nodded her head in greetings towards the new arrival and said, "Ah, good morning Shizuka-san."

Shizuka glanced between Yuri and Shirou, a strange expression on her face.

Not wanting to intrude, Shirou said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to be heading to class now."

He walked off, leaving the underclassmen to talk about whatever it was that they wanted to say, filing the event away as just another daily school encounter.

...He thought he heard something troublesome like-

"Mariya-senpai! How do you know Emiya-senpai?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Shizuka-san?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean'? He's the number one student in the school, the absolute kendo and archery master!"

-but he ignored it and continued along his way.

It was another everyday occurrence, something that he had gotten used to.

* * *

><p>The days passed, and it was lunchtime. Again, Shirou took his food to the roof, today some homemade rice balls and fried egg. Simple food, but marginally healthier than the bread sold at school.<p>

Again, he ignored the offers to join others for lunch.

...If Sakura was here, she would have scolded him for cutting himself off from others. That was one of the reasons she started coming over to his house everyday, after all. Shirou didn't have many friends back then, and Sakura had pushed herself into his life after the incident with Shinji in the Archery Club.

He was just about to sit down and start on his lunch when the door opened, revealing the trio he had met last time, as well as the younger girl who had been talking to Yuri the last time he saw her.

"Oh? You are here again?"

Like last time, it was the blonde who spoke first.

"Erica-san! I understand that you are foreign, but at least make an effort to show some respect to your upperclassmen!"

Yuri chastised the blonde, nervously shifting her gaze between the two.

Erica raised an eyebrow. "Disrespectful? In what way? I merely expressed my surprise in coming across that person once more, particularly in such an isolated area."

"Erica-san! Such disrespectful language is not..."

While the two girls broke out into an argument, Godou walked over to Shirou and bowed his head. "Sorry for those two."

Shirou shook his head. "Like I said last time, it's no trouble."

Godou sighed, and Shirou got the sense that the boy was relieved Shirou wasn't making much of it.

_Huh... was this what my situation looked like? No wonder that guy found it so funny..._

"We haven't been introduced, right? I'm Kusanagi Godou. The de- er, the blonde is Erica Blandelli. Don't listen to what she says, we're not really lovers or anything..."

Shirou saw how uncomfortable Godou was, so he decided to spare him some of the trouble. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Godou-san. I'm-"

"You're Emiya Shirou!"

Godou sighed. "Shizuka..."

Shirou blinked, and then smiled. "Yes. And you are...?"

"This is my sister, Shizuka. Shizuka, don't be like Erica now. Show some respect for your Senpai."

Shizuka blushed and then gave a curt bow. "S-sorry. It's nice to meet you, Emiya-senpai!"

"It's nice to meet you as well, Shizuka-san."

* * *

><p>Godou had been an interesting character, as well as the other girls he knew. It felt weird seeing his situation, since it paralleled what Shirou had gone through quite a bit, but at the same time it was amusing.<p>

Though being ousted as a 'prodigy' and 'genius' by Shizuka had been a bit bothersome. He had been hoping to finally meet someone without that hanging over his head for once...

Still, it had been an enjoyable lunch. There was something off about Godou though. Nothing bad, just an odd sense of... something, that Shirou couldn't quite place-

"Ah, you're here, Emiya."

Shirou was brought out of his thoughts by a masculine voice.

"Punctual as always, hm?"

The Copenhagen. A bar down in Roppongi, and where this world's Emiya Shirou had gotten a job before Shirou took over. The man who addressed him was Hotaruzuka-san, a suave, middle-aged man with brown hair and a neatly trimmed mustache.

"Of course, Hotaruzuka-san."

The Master of Copenhagen nodded and waved him inside.

It was five, a few hours after school had ended, and a few hours before the real rush would start.

"Come on in then. Otoko needs help moving some of the boxes as usual..."

* * *

><p>Shirou was walking home. After a few hours, Hotaruzuka-san thanked Shirou for the hard work and sent him home with his wages, as always. There wasn't much he could do, anyway, other than move inventory.<p>

In any case, Shirou was walking home. His apartment was in one of the high-rise buildings in this district, so it wasn't much of a walk. It had surprised him that he lived in such a luxurious setting for the first few days, but then he remembered that the old Emiya-residence could have been used as an inn with all the space it had.

...It was raining. A storm had picked up sometime during the night.

"...I don't like this."

It was odd. There hadn't been anything about it in the forecast today. And then there was the fact that there weren't any cars around. In harsh weather like this, he would have expected at least a few, as the late-night enthusiasts rushed home to avoid it.

A feeling of déjà-vu. The last time something like this happened, Shirou walking home after staying late helping out, there had been-

A howl cut through the sound of rain, one soon joined by others. An unearthly call of a blood-thirsty predator roaming the night. Of an unnatural monster that yearned for violence, for death.

In front of him, running across the intersection, was a pack of giant wolves, all with eyes the color of blood and with foaming maws. Most ran past him, chasing an unknown target in the distance, but a few broke off their pursuit and turned their attention to him.

Shirou sighed, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I should have known that 'Emiya Shirou' couldn't live an ordinary life."

The wolves charged-

"Trace, on."

-and a Champion stood his ground.

* * *

><p>AN: Mostly setting things up, a bit of world-building. I'm still getting a handle on the characters and world of Campione, so forgive me if things seem a bit off.

Anyway, here's something for now to get you all excited... while I go figure out the rest of the plot now that the obligatory setup and introductions to the main cast has been made.

Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review! It helps me refine the story a lot, especially in the case of one like this where I'm still a tad unfamiliar with the verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Review Replies<strong>

(In the future, I would like to ask any anonymous reviewers to leave a name other than "Guest" to aid me in organizing these response. It can even be something like Guest1)

C: Glad you're enjoying it so far!

Eh: No, he isn't the 6th anymore. That was entrusted to the body and SWORD he left behind to protect them. As for running everyone over... well, that wouldn't be as much fun, would it?

Lone Gundam: Haha, you'll have to thank the guest who pointed it out, but I'm glad you're enjoying it.

alpha95: Yep. The soul is both infinite and finite, and what remained after creating the SWORD is what makes up the TRUE Shirou's soul. Well, that and the soul of the 'Emiya Shirou' whose body he took over. As for a happy ending, I'll do my best for that. Though I'm still puzzled on how to progress it. Need to go look at the five stages of grief again...

Guest (That guy): YOU! Take all my hate and all my cookies. You're the reason I started my trudge through the barely legible translations of Campione! so I hope you appreciate the effort, dammit. XD

That guy: Your ideas are noted, and I'll think about them more when I get more context.

dark: XD

Guest: He can make Noble Phantasms with some preparation once he figures out how to do it again, bring out the divinity in any grimoires, as well as have two Authorities from Angra Mainyu. He's also got his insane magic circuits and capacity, but he can't utilize it to its full potential considering his lack of training. Reinforcement is possible, but he doesn't know the limits of his body yet. Projection is also possible, and likely, but he can't quite 'fill' what he projects anymore, at least until he figures out the difference.

someone: Right now, no. In the future... maybe?

Guest(I think you're different from that guy?): Maybe?

Guest(I think you're different from the others?): Well... considering that Minaka was a Magus, and Shirou was Minato, I'd think that was obvious? It's definitely a farcry from the actual manga.

Guest(are you different too?): He'll be making weapons still, but what it means by missing the reality marble is that it's 'different' from what the SWORD has, and Shirou has realized what it is yet.

Guest(See how this is confusing for me?): Indeed, I'm going to valiantly write all the stories I can as I attempt to manifest "Infinite World Creation". As for NaNoWriMo, it's national novel writing month, where the goal is to write a 50000 word story in the span of the 30 days in November. As for chapter length, I'll be writing that much a week, but the actual chapter release date may vary depending on how the scenes fall.

Guest(I'll call you Ace): True, but we'll be getting that anyway since Shirou's older. (To be honest, I tried making him a college student, but my mind was running dry on ideas for that avenue)

Guest: We'll see.

Guest (I think you're the same person): See above response.

Guest: I'm thinking about that, actually. The whole idea of Shirou being a Campione and fighting Heretic Gods while remaining anonymous is kind of appealing.

Guest: Yep, I took a bit of a liberty in that aspect. I did show the strengthening part a bit though when Kirito first used Excaliber. And do I have plans for release recollection? Oh yes... yes I do. Especially if he uses it on a grimoire or Divine item... hehehe.

Guest: They weren't boosted even further, but rather obtained the characteristic 'Regression to the Age of Gods', which I think are the types of circuits Campiones have anyway. It doesn't mean much in the long run, since his magic capacity is already obscene, and the magic system of Campione is different anyway.

Guest: Glad that you are!

Guest: How is he going to carry all the swords he makes? That is a good question. As for whether he can make things other than swords, yes. And other sacred arts, no since there's going to be plenty of Authorities to diversify his skill set.

Guest: Well, this is a sequel to one of my other stories, "A Different Path", so an answer can be found there, at the bottom of Chapter 10. Though if you don't want to read that, in short it's the 'Domain of Reality', or the 'Theory of Everything' that allows for the manipulation of all existance. Using it in its full capacity as a human without an 'anchor' to reality causes the person to 'ascend' to the role of the Creator.

Guest: Thanks for trying to help out. I should probably make that clear at some point so that people won't get confused...

That guy: Well, to be honest that's how far I was at the time in the Light Novels, and when I read how despicable a charcter Voban was, I just knew that Shirou would clash spectacularly against that Devil King, so started it off there. He won't be able to just steamroll Voban though. Campiones *are* people who can regularly clash with the equivalence of Heroic Spirits/pseudo-Divine Spirits on a regular basis, after all...


	3. The Devil King

**Chapter 2: The Devil King**

Shirou straightened, his hands kept loose at his sides and holding the hilts of swords that didn't yet exist.

There were four of those unnatural wolves bounding towards him. The aura they gave off wasn't unlike the corrupted monsters he had fought before. A feral intelligence, wanting nothing more than to maim, kill, and devour.

An imperceptible sound, and steel appeared in what were once empty hands. Twin blades, black in his left and white in his right, paralleling his sins of life and death. A design inherited from 'himself' in the future, and in a path he never chose.

-Flawed. They had nowhere near the power of the married swords Kanshou and Bakuya that he remembered. Though the shapes were similar, the stance he took familiar, it was nothing more than a pale imitation of the memories he had of 'EMIYA'.

Shirou couldn't remember the history. The image was vague, and the process blurred. Even so, that guy had used it to slay a creature even more monstrous than the wolves approaching him.

For these wolves, even a hollow mimicry would do.

The first wolf attacked with a lunge, its jaw opened to reveal wickedly sharp fangs. Fast, a charge that an ordinary human couldn't hope to match.

But it was still too slow.

A dance in the rain, a mind of steel, and a body reinforced beyond human limits. Shirou stepped forward and Kanshou cut through the night air, splitting the wolf in half along its entire length, starting from the jaw.

The sound of shattering glass. The black curved sword that Shirou projected broke, vanishing with a small display of light. But he didn't pay any attention to it, turning his gaze instead on the next enemy.

Another wolf, already on the move. This one bounded forward with gleaming claws raised to pierce Shirou's skin and knock him down.

Shirou stepped forward again, twisting his body to bring Bakuya up in a rising slash.

Like its brethren, that wolf was split in half and returned to shadows.

Again, the sound of shattering glass. The imperfect Bakuya broke in that last attack, leaving Shirou without a weapon.

The last two wolves noticed his lack of swords and attacked as one, an attack from high and low.

But his counterattack had yet to finish. With his hand held above his head, a new sword was formed and Shirou stepped forward.

A massive stone blade, cracked and splintered from the flawed image he possessed of it, reinforced to maintain its form for a single strike.

Grabbing the fake axesword with both hands, Shirou swung it down with blinding speed, utterly decimating the two wolves and tearing apart a portion of the asphalt.

Like his other projections, the axesword also shattered, leaving behind only a soft splash of light as evidence of its existence.

Shirou straightened, now that the immediate danger was gone, and winced as a wave of pain passed through his body, like the feeling of small cuts across his skin. "Too much that time... I'm getting closer though."

He still couldn't perform reinforcement like he used to, but he was getting there, unlike the first time he had tried.

That memory brought a grimace to Shirou's face. If it wasn't for the fact that this new body of his had abnormal healing abilities and durability, he would have died the same night he got to start his new life. Feeling your body burn up and your veins feel like they were filled with fire definitely wasn't something Shirou wanted to repeat.

There was the sound of a car spinning out, and an explosion in the distance. In the dark and stormy night, Shirou saw the light of a fire, and heard the screams of the wounded, though it was muffled under the heavy rain.

A cool clarity, obtained by a focus honed with a mind of steel. "It looks like I'm not done yet."

It had seemed like the wolves were focusing on pursuing a particular target, but Shirou realized that wasn't quite true. They were also striving to wreak as much destruction as possible, and would go out of their way to harm the innocent.

Shirou couldn't allow that. Even if he didn't follow the ideal of 'saving everyone' seeing the cost and hypocrisy in pursuing that dream... _It's not wrong to want to save someone._ And in that moment, at that time, there were people that needed him to save them.

He was standing in the middle of the road, having moved from the sidewalk he had been walking on. The intersection was before him, and the pack of wolves had run to the left, moving deeper into the depths of the city.

Along either side of him were towering buildings, the auspicious constructs that gave way to Tokyo's success.

He couldn't see anything from down here. Trying to chase the wolves in this weather wouldn't be possible, not unless he wanted to risk crashing into a building while he ran after them. No, the best place to be would be...

"The rooftops, huh? Geez, even after all this time, Rin's still helping me out with her ideas..."

It reminded him of how Rin had told him she used the rooftops to scout out Fuyuki during the war, jumping from building to building to cover ground, and that one time he saw her doing that.

He wiped away the brief smile that memory gave him and focused, turning his attention inward. He needed to get to the roof. Entering the building wasn't an option, so he had to climb it. But a human body couldn't do that, at least not anytime soon. So he needed to go past that, reinforcing his body to a level that would give him both the agility and ability to ascend.

His circuits flared, and the rain splashing against his skin turned to steam upon contact-

"Hah!"

-and Shirou broke off into a sprint, leaping at the side of a building. The moment he touched it, he kicked off, heading towards another building's wall. A series of flips and bounds, ending with him standing on the roof of a building top, and giving him a bird's eye view of the surroundings.

It was the neighborhood of the Roppongi district. That was where a majority of the wolves were converging, ironically not far from the apartment complex that Shirou lived. But that wasn't what concerned him. No, it was the sight of ruined cars upon the highway, the wrecks and wounded bodies belonging to those who had only wanted to return home.

And prowling among the scene of devastation were more of those feral creatures, malevolent monsters that Shirou had to _end._

He wasn't Archer. Even if he possessed the same potential, he had focused on close combat both in the war and as a hobby. While that guy could probably take out the wolves from this distance, at least half a kilometer, with a bow and arrow, Shirou couldn't-

"Trace... on. Freeze out. Continuous projected fire."

-But then again, he didn't need to.

It will hit. Though Shirou couldn't kill them with a bow and arrow like Archer could, as he didn't have the capability to create that equipment yet, the principle remained the same. Deciding the outcome before the firing, and calming the mind with the act as only a courtesy to the world. That was the ideal of the Archery that Emiya Shirou had learned, and though he didn't use a bow, what he fired were 'arrows', all the same.

Steel swords, reinforced to a level such that they could hold their own against a Noble Phantasm for at least a single strike, cut through the rain. Gleaming like silver light amidst the dark water falling from the sky, they skewered those monsters where they were, returning them into the shadows.

It was a small solace. Wounded as those people were, it was likely that they would die from blood loss or other complications within the hour. Shirou himself didn't know any healing magic, so he couldn't do any more for them even if he wanted to.

But he had given them a chance, and from the flashing emergency lights coming down the interstate in the distance, it seemed that a chance would be all they needed.

With that done, he turned his attention back to the source of all the trouble, and the target of the creatures that were so malevolent. The pack of wolves were headed towards an elementary school, and it looked like their target was-

"Hold on... isn't that Godou and his friends...?"

Godou and the two girls, Erica and Yuri, were standing at the playground.

Erica, the blonde foreigner, was dressed in a red blouse and skirt, though the skirt was torn at the sides. Judging from the divine silver rapier in her right hand, the damage to her outfit hadn't been an accident, but more likely a practical decision.

Yuri was dressed in a shrine maiden's outfit, and stood close to Godou. Even so, her body language was hesitant, awkward, as if expecting Godou to protect her, and yet not wanting him to do so.

Godou himself was calm- no, not calm. Shirou's underclassman was expectant, waiting with a self-assured posture that was cautious, and yet unfearing.

All in all, it looked like Shirou wasn't the only 'abnormal' person in this world. Those three looked like they were used to these types of situation, and weren't panicking like an ordinary person unaware of the hidden aspects of the world would. Shirou probably didn't even need to be here, truthfully, as it was clear whatever was going on had those three at the root of it. It was none of his business, and interfering would likely result in more harm than good. Even so... _What kind of Senpai would I be if I left my underclassmen to deal with this alone?_

The pack of giant wolves had finally reached the playground, and slowly circled the three younger students, as a predator before prey.

They were outnumbered, with about thirty or forty wolves to their three.

_In that case... let's even the odds._

His twenty seven circuits flared once more, and a rain of steel joined the drops of water in the air.

As one, the pack of wolves were slain, with steel swords to mark their deaths.

* * *

><p>"What?" The one who had spoken was the usually composed Erica.<p>

Godou was just as surprised.

It had been a tense situation, and the odds were heavily against them. While he could have used the 'Boar' to blow the wolves away, he couldn't afford to if he wanted a chance of victory against that older devil king, Voban.

Erica had been ready to fight, and was a moment away from incanting the spell words to change Cuore di Leone and attack, to even the odds a little by slaying some of the wolves, when there had been a literal rain of steel.

Swords. One, two, three... a dozen, two. It was an onslaught of steel to which the wolves had no defense, so sudden and unexpected that they died in mid-prowl.

But they weren't ordinary swords either. Only a few moments after the last of the wolves disappeared, they too faded, vanishing with only the slightest display of light to show that they had once existed.

"...Erica," Godou said, his eyes still locked on where the swords had been. "That wasn't you... was it?"

The knight shook her head, her own eyes scanning the night sky. "No, Godou. That attack was not my own. It appears that someone has chosen to interfere in this conflict between you and Marquis Voban."

Godou frowned. "But didn't you say that only another Campione could dare oppose a Campione?"

Erica nodded. "Indeed, Godou, that is the truth. Even so, it appears that one so foolish to do so has appeared."

There was a moment of deathly silence, where the rain itself came to a halt. A moment of eerie calm, where it seemed like the world itself had grown still.

"Well, boy. It appears that a fool has joined our little game." Voban's voice echoed through the night, easily carrying across the unearthly silence. "A competent fool, as they managed to slay my hunting hounds, but a fool nonetheless."

Lightning struck, and Voban appeared in front of them. The elderly devil king looked every part of his malevolent history, as if a demonic tyrant spawned from the darkness, and stepped towards Godou.

Voban smiled, a cruel expression befitting a true predator. "No matter. It will only be a matter of time before they, too, are added to my Dead Servants."

At those words, a veritable army of undead warriors appeared. An army of the knights and mages that Voban had slain and bound to himself, cursing their souls to an eternity of servitude to the devil king they had opposed.

"Now... shall we continue?"


	4. To Slay a King

**Chapter 3: To Slay a King**

Shirou narrowed his eyes. As expected, Godou and his friends were surprised and wary after he had killed the wolves with his swords.

What was unexpected was the old man that appeared out of the shadows in front of them.

-Dangerous. Even at this distance, Shirou could tell that man was dangerous. His demeanor spoke of one accustomed to victory, of an apex predator that would not be denied his prey. But that didn't concern him, so much as the malevolent aura of _power_ that he radiated.

It was familiar. The Servants in the Holy Grail War had a similar presence. But they had been Heroic Spirits, beings beyond humanity, those who had either ascended to the Throne of Heroes or were Divine Spirits to begin with but fallen from grace.

This man was neither. Shirou could tell that much from a single glance. He was human, and yet not human, possessing a power equal to those beyond humanity.

The man casually glanced behind him, as if looking at the weather. A simple gesture that could have been written off as coincidence, if not for the fact that those eyes narrowed the moment Shirou met his gaze-

_What?_

The man had turned his attention back to Godou, but something was wrong.

A sluggish feeling in Shirou's veins, an invasion of his body that instantly took hold. He could feel portions of his body hardening, changing into something else.

On instinct, he sent prana to the affected areas and felt the effect fade.

A brief analysis showed no lasting damage, but the sudden attack left Shirou wary. Those had been mystic eyes, and they had been strong enough to bypass his magic resistance, which Shirou knew was incredibly high due to his changed magic circuits. It had only been brief and easily repelled when he realized what was happening, but to do so at such a distance... _Looks like I was wrong about this world after all._

There were magi. Monsters in the dark, and those who would harm ordinary people who wanted nothing more than to live their lives. And the man in front of Godou was likely one of the worst-

His mind froze when he turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.

An army. Undead souls, bound against their will. Mages, warriors, fighters... even regular people who just happened to have extraordinary abilities. A legion of the dead, damned to a life of servitude.

The man was standing there, haughty, arrogant. Behind him were countless souls, bound to his will and forced to obey his every whim.

It was wrong.

It was _wrong._

Shirou could tell at a glance. What that man had done was a subversion of the World, a feat that went against the common sense saying that those who die remain dead. That those departed from this world have their souls freed from their body and returned to the Origin where they start again with the cycle of reincarnation.

It was_ WRONG_.

Those who were not saved, and those who wanted to save others. Dreams, desires, wishes cut short at the hand of that man standing in front of Godou, that demon in human skin.

_Save them_.

They were those who could no longer be saved, cursed to a fate worse than death at the hands of the one they defied.

_SAVE THEM._

Shirou was moving before he realized it, Kanshou and Bakuya already in his hands, ready to end the _monster_ in front of him-

"So you are the one intruding upon the King's game."

A female voice from behind. The sound of it was enough to bring Shirou back to the situation at hand, and he turned, alert for any danger.

A girl, around his age, or slightly younger. Silver hair, blue eyes. She wore a light blue cloak, clasped with a buckle bearing the emblem of a sideways silver cross. Beneath that was a black tunic with a matching black skirt, and a pair of black boots. And in her hand, a silver saber, blessed with divinity like the rapier Erica wielded.

"...Do you have a death wish?" Her face was sincere, and she was genuinely confused at his actions. "Marquis Voban cannot be denied. All of those who have... they become another of his Dead Servants."

Shirou was silent for a moment, but then said, "So that's how it is..."

He could see it. The only reason a girl like the one before him would serve a man like that. It was not by choice, but rather a result of lacking the strength to oppose him. Of seeing the end of those who had, and relinquishing all hope.

The girl must have mistaken his words as a sign of surrender. "Indeed, that is how it is. And now that you have interfered, I have no choice but to- Hey!"

She shouted in indignation, but Shirou couldn't hear it. The moment he had realized it, that the man below was the worst type of human and responsible for so much suffering, he had left.

...He would SAVE them.

* * *

><p>Erica was on the run. Godou and Mariya Yuri should be safe, the youngest Campione having used his Raptor Authority to escape. As for Erica herself, using her 'Leap' magic, she ran across the rooftops, evading her deathly pursuers.<p>

-Dead Servants. Those were her pursuers. The damned souls of the ones that once opposed the oldest Devil King, souls now bound for an eternity of servitude under the same person they had opposed.

It was inevitable. A human cannot stand against a god. How could they hope to stand against a Campione, the Devil King that slays the unslayable?

...So who was the mysterious individual choosing to do just that?

There should have been no one else. Godou, Mariya Yuri, herself, Voban, and Liliana. Those were the only ones who should have been involved in this 'game'. But someone had interfered, was still interfering.

-A flash of black and white, swerving around her in arcs, and then the blur of a figure rushing past her.

Surprised, she spun around, only to see the four Dead Servants in immediate pursuit vanish, the two in front felled by an explosion of steel shrapnel, and the two in back cut down by the mysterious figure.

"What in God's name...?"

A mysterious figure with silver hair. That was the only thing she could discern about the person who had slain her pursuers, who had easily cut down the four Dead Servants that had once been Great Knights in their lives with a single attack, before they vanished from her gaze.

There was the sound of explosions in the distance, and sparks filling the dark rainy night, but the one who caused that was nowhere to be seen.

"A heretic god perhaps? Drawn to the clash of kings?" Erica muttered.

She didn't even entertain the possibility of it being a human. Even the greatest of mages could not have moved at that speed.

"I said stop- oh. So there's another rat scurrying around in the night."

It was Liliana. The other female knight was flying in the air amidst the strong winds, showing her mastery of flying magic.

Erica smiled. "And it seems you have finally decided to spread your wings, Lily. Have you had enough of that king's company to at last take flight?"

Liliana looked like she was about to reply, but then shook her head. "I've no time for this. I'll deal with you later, Erica Blandelli! Do not think that I will forget your slanderous words!" With that said, she rushed past Erica, not even casting a second glance back.

Odd. For the hot-headed and honorable Liliana to disregard Erica, it must be something serious.

Erica hesitated for a moment longer, but then turned around and raced after Liliana.

* * *

><p><em>Save them.<em>

The words like a war drum, echoing in Shirou's mind, spurring him onwards.

He was running, racing through the wet streets. Around him were the _(deadtorturedmurdered)_ souls that were bound to that man, that 'Marquis Voban'.

_Save them._

Mages, warriors, knights. Ranging from the elderly to those only out of middle school. It was unforgiveable.

Kanshou and Bakuya cut through the night, continuously shattering and continuously reforming as Shirou freed the earthbound souls from their physical form.

_Save them._

It was temporary. He couldn't save them like that, not without killing the one who held their souls in his hands.

Frustration. They were those that couldn't be saved, those who wanted to save, and failed. They were the ones who had no one to protect them, who wanted to protect someone.

_Save them._

Steam. His body was hot, his blood burning as his magic circuits flared to keep up his furious pace.

Faster, stronger. He couldn't allow this blasphemy to remain for even another second, another instant.

_Save them._

Run. Throw. Project. Dodge. Slash. Parry. Stab.

A cycle of death and undeath. Those he cut down returned moments later, their Master calling them to fight without end.

_Save them._

Voban had moved, and now wolves emerged to join the legion of dead. It didn't matter. They were nothing compared to what he had encountered in the past, and with his body reinforced as it was, with his blades as reinforced as they were, Shirou cut them all down.

He stepped onto the street where Voban was standing. Roaring thunder, flashing lightning, and the continual downpour of rain. Even with the furious weather, Voban's voice was clear. "So you finally show yourself, mage."

Shirou didn't respond. Instead, he took the time to examine his foe, to find a single flaw he could exploit. Shirou could tell that this fight wouldn't be an ordinary one, and he would need every advantage he could get.

"Hmph. I will admit that you are more competent than most. Many years have passed since I encountered one that could defeat both my hunting hounds and dead servants."

...There were no openings. The elderly man before him, while old, was far from weak. His advanced age had not taken any of his strength. No, if anything they had been refined, tempered.

Voban narrowed his eyes, and again Shirou felt his body stiffen, begin to slow.

He forced prana through his circuits, in the area that he felt being affected, and the sensation faded.

"...Oho? So you did resist my 'Eyes of Sodom'." A smile, wicked and menacing. "Excellent. You will be a worthy appetizer before that upstart arrives."

Shirou waited, enduring with a mind of steel.

He didn't need to wait for long.

Voban charged, shifting into what Shirou could only call a 'werewolf', and attacked. "Show me the strength that would give you the nerve to defy a 'King'!"

* * *

><p>Erica had followed Liliana in a scattered chase throughout the city, ending at their current location, a street in front of Tokyo Tower.<p>

Liliana had stopped on the roof of a nearby building, and Erica used her magic to arrive at the same place.

"So you decided to land with the rest of us mortals, have you Lily?"

There was no response from the silver-haired knight. Instead, it seemed like she hadn't even heard Erica, too engrossed with something down below.

Curious, Erica turned and followed her gaze.

What she saw was impossible.

"Impossible..."

To her surprise, Erica's thought was echoed by the knight beside her. "Who is he?" Liliana said. "Who is that mage?"

It was something that could not occur.

Below them was the oldest Campione, the most wicked Devil King, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. The Marquis that had lived over three hundred years, and hunted Heretic Gods as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Against that opponent, any mage, no matter how powerful or how well equipped, would lose.

...But the one standing before the ancient Marquis did no such thing.

Blow for blow, wound for wound. A man with silver hair and twin curved swords, black and white, faced off against Voban, who had taken on the form of the monstrous wolf he had used to devour Godou's White Stallion Authority, a silver hound over thirty meters in length.

Familiar. Erica couldn't help but feel that she should know the man below them, that mysterious mage performing the impossible feat of matching a Campione.

...Was it a mage? Those blades he used were Oriental, so he could not be a 'knight'. But they were no ordinary blades as well, shattering and reforming endlessly as they clashed against the oldest Devil King. And then there was the lack of spell words, something that should not be possible, even with a Grimoire or other magical item.

Magic was an imitation of the Campione, of the gods themselves by using sacred spell words to shape magical energy. It should not be possible for that man to reform his swords so. And even if that was an inherent aspect of the blades, the fact remained that the amount of magical energy required to reform them as he did far surpassed any amount a human should be able to maintain.

Ten times. Twenty times. A hundred. A thousand. The man's swords broke and reformed at the speed of light, and he both parried and countered the Marquis with attacks that could be said to be at 'Godspeed'.

But it wouldn't be enough. Erica could see it now. It was as she thought: impossible. A mere mortal could not hope to defeat a Campione, especially one as old as Marquis Voban. Though skilled beyond all belief, the man was losing. The wounds dealt upon the Devil King declined in number the longer they fought, while the wounds he received increased.

_It appears that Godou will be required after all._

It would have been ideal if Voban was taken care of without involving him, as Erica's own king was still far too inexperienced, but at least there was now a greater chance of victory.

She stepped to the side to make a call, ignoring her stunned knight counterpart still watching the battle below.

* * *

><p>Godou slumped against the doors of a building. His body was in pain, his heart pounding in protest of his recent actions.<p>

-The Raptor. It was an Authority of his that allowed superhuman speed in response to being attacked by something beyond normal human speed. He had used it to escape that old king and his Dead Servants, taking Yuri with him while Erica drew a portion of that undead army the opposite direction.

He was feeling the aftereffects of it now, the strain of pushing his body beyond normal limits and resulting pain. But it was fading.

Yuri's concern went a long way in helping with that, as well as the fact that the ones they were fleeing had long since disappeared, allowing Godou to rest.

The pair had taken shelter beneath the entrance to a public recreation center, waiting for Erica to call. They had already found a possible counter for Voban's Authorities, so the only thing left to do was wait for her call.

...It was slightly worrying that she hadn't yet, as over half an hour had passed, but all he could do was hope that the worst had not come to pass.

"...Void? Was it the void? No... that is not an accurate representation. Not void, but false? A lack? Lacking..."

Godou blinked. "Did you say something Mariya?"

"Ah." Yuri flushed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Godou-san. I did not mean to disturb your rest."

"No, it's fine. What were you saying?"

Yuri was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Do you remember the blades that fell from the sky and slayed Marquis Voban's wolves?"

Godou nodded. How could he forget? Those swords had been a godsend, as they had been severely outnumbered. He hadn't fancied the odds they would have been facing, even knowing how skilled Erica was, as well as the strength of his own Authorities.

Yuri frowned. "There was something about them... I do not know exactly what, but there was something about those blades that were not normal."

"...Wasn't that obvious in the way they disappeared afterwards?" That had been strange, but nothing too strange. Erica's rapier could turn into giant steel lions, after all.

Yuri shook her head. "No... it was not that. It was... do you know of the nature of magic, Godou-san?"

"It's supposed to be an imitation of our Authorities or something, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Using sacred spell words to enact a mystery, humans are able to use magic through borrowing the divinity of the gods. A Divine miracle granted by reciting prayers to the gods... that is what magic is. But those swords... they had been magic, and yet they held no divinity."

Yuri's frown deepened. "Yet... that is also not accurate. A divinity that is not divine. Magic that is not magic. Swords that are not swords... It is frustrating. The answer is there, but not there. A void that is not a void..."

"Er..."

Godou didn't know what to say in response to that.

"Ah..." Yuri sighed. "Do not mind me, Godou-san. It is likely nothing after all."

His phone rang, startling both of them. After a glance at the caller ID, Godou picked it up. "Erica? You're safe, right? ...A lot happened? Wait, someone's fighting that guy... and matching him? That's good... right? No? What do you mean I still have to fight?! If that guy's matching Voban... oh. Fine, fine. Yeah, I'll get ready. I lo- wait, what are you trying to make me say, you devil- tch. She hung up."

Godou sighed. "Erica... she really doesn't have a sense for those kinds of things, does she...?" He shook his head and turned towards Yuri. "We'll be heading out soon, Mariya. Someone's fighting that old king, but it looks like they won't hold out for much longer."

Yuri nodded. "I understand, Godou-san. I shall prepa-"

"...Mariya?"

The shrine maiden had suddenly stopped talking and looked off in the distance, her gaze solemn and hollow at the same time. "A king, a hero, a lord. One who saves, and one who was saved. Behold, the true Evil awakens before the gaze of the Tyrant King."

Godou froze. A warning? Or perhaps a sign of what was to come?

Yuri's gaze suddenly focused, and was turned on Godou. "Beware, King. Fate shattered, a new path opened. Beware, the King, the End, the rend."

She blinked, and the otherworldly presence she held vanished. "...Godou-san? Are you alright? You seem pale..."

"Ah... it's nothing, Mariya."

She frowned. "Did I... what did I say?"

Godou smiled, though it seemed forced. "It was nothing important, Mariya-san. Don't worry about it."

Before she could say anything else, a familiar voice sounded out, as if drifting along the wind.

_—Kusanagi Godou! Your knight calls for you. Please descend once again, and fulfill your obligations as king!_

There would be time to think about those words later. Right then and there, Godou had to save Yuri. And to do that, they had to beat Voban.

He held out his hand. "Are you ready, Mariya?"

The shrine maiden nodded, a small smile on her face, and grabbed his hand. "I am."

"Let's go. We've got an old man to beat."

* * *

><p>Shirou's body was burning. Both from prolonged reinforcement and from the cuts all over his body.<p>

A monster. The one he was fighting was more of a monster than any he had fought in the past. A towering body, one with strength only slightly below Berserker, agility only slightly below Lancer, and skill in combat equal to any Servant.

If it had been the him from before this life, Shirou could have beaten him. Could have slain the monster and saved the souls he bound. But he was different now, weaker.

His wounds were shallow, but the blood made fighting dangerous, loosening his grip and slowing his reactions. The same could be said for the one in front of him, but that monster seemed to never tire.

The towering werewolf charged yet again, and Kanshou and Bakuya rose to meet it.

A clawed hand swept towards his head, and was struck by Bakuya. The white sword shattered, but it only slightly slowed the werewolf's attack.

Shirou stepped back, avoiding having his head split open by the smallest of margins, and countered with Kanshou, advancing with a quick step and cutting upwards at the werewolf's exposed chest.

Slow. That body of his wasn't used to prolonged reinforcement, especially the imperfect version he was using, and had slowed down. The attack that should have carved open the werewolf's chest was easily parried, Kanshou shattering as a large paw knocked it aside.

He was defenseless, and the werewolf knew it. That man turned wolf saw how Shirou had slowed and knew that Shirou wouldn't be able to avoid another attack without being grievously wounded. Swords could be in his hands at any moment, but the quality had been rapidly declining as the battle went on, the precision of his already vague images fading as he continued to use them.

...Just as planned.

Shirou held up his left arm, blocking his face as if it would help him avoid being wounded.

The werewolf charged, maw opened to finish the battle-

"Trace, on."

-and Shirou spoke his first words in that fight.

A firing hammer raised in his head. Recollection of the skill he had used multiple times, one associated with a certain stone blade. Taking aim at the nine targets, he stepped forward, meeting the monster's charge with one of his own.

"Nine Lives Bladeworks."

An unexpected counter. Voban had no time to dodge the attack. He couldn't, even if he had the time. A technique created by Herakles to slay the hundred headed Hydra, modified to suit the way of the sword... though Shirou couldn't fully replicate it with his current body, it was still more than enough for the one in front of him.

The battle was over. The monster had been slain.

Shirou let out a sigh and his projected weapon vanished with sound of shattering glass-

"Impressive."

Gathering mana in the air. Danger.

Shirou leapt back, just before he was struck by a bolt of lightning.

In front of him, Voban was still standing.

_Resurrection?!_

The old man looked slightly worn, but other than that he seemed fit for battle.

Shirou on the other hand had put everything he had in that last strike. His body was already protesting his abuse of reinforcement magic and the mental strain of continuously projecting his swords was getting to him.

A wicked grin upon the old man's face.

"It has been many years since the last time one has pushed me this far... For one not a god or a Campione, you are impressive, mage. Yes... with fangs as sharp as those, you will make a fine addition to my Servants."

He had underestimated his opponent. Shirou had battled with every unfair ounce he had at his disposal, but it wasn't enough. It should have been enough, even against Heroic Spirits. But that man in front of him... he seemed to defy that logic.

_...Just like me, huh?_

Shirou should have realized it the moment he fought him. Someone who had gone beyond the World, seizing power beyond Humanity's grasp. Going beyond the natural order to make the impossible possible. Though their motivations and origins differed, Shirou's opponent was someone who had performed something similar to himself, to achieve a 'Miracle' with hands that should not have been able to grasp it.

Against someone like that, while he didn't possess his full powers, a loss was inevitable. _Even so..._

He couldn't fall here.

_Save them._

There was something inside of him telling him that he couldn't lose.

_Save them._

That he could win, no matter how dire the circumstances were.

_Save them._

He couldn't allow it. Those who wished to be saved, those who would not be saved if he fell. It was unforgiveable.

Someone laughed. "Yes! That fire in your eyes... that defiance in the face of the inevitable! Excellent! I will enjoy sundering your life from your body, mage!"

A raised hand, gathering fire in the air...

_O Creator... how shall they be saved? _

Words echoing in his soul, the _Authority_ to cut down the one in front of him, who had inflicted so much pain and suffering upon those who did not deserve it.

_O Creator, who shall stand by the corpse, in a distant place, upon a wild spot?_

Whose malevolence could be said to be pure evil. Whose pride had driven him to harm innocents, all for the thrill of the fight, all for the power to hunt, to oppress.

_O Creator..._

But before they finished, a voice called out.

_—Kusanagi Godou! Your knight calls for you. Please descend once again, and fulfill your obligations as king!_

"Hm? Tch, it looks like that boy and his knight finally decided to show themselves."

A gust of wind, and then another party arrived. Kusanagi Godou, Mariya Yuri, and Erica Blandelli.

* * *

><p>Godou glanced at the man behind him. Silver hair, matching clothes, and a body that looked trained for combat. <em>So that's the one who helped us?<em>

He looked to be in rough shape. His clothes were torn, blood dripped from wounds all over his body, and he looked on the verge of collapse.

Seeing that made him mad. It was supposed to be a battle between Campione. It had already been bad enough to have Erica fighting for his sake, but for someone unrelated to be involved just because he was too weak...

"Mariya. That man... could you heal him?"

The shrine maiden nodded. "As your will, Godou-san."

He ignored Yuri's troublesome words and focused on the one in front of him.

It seemed that the old man had gotten rid of his wolves and undead servants in the fight against that silver-haired man. That was both fortunate and unfortunate. His 'Sword' had been forged to cut the divinity behind those Authorities, not the ones he was using at the moment.

Godou tensed. He had already used the Raptor, Tempest, Bull, and White Stallion. The Warrior was supposed to be his trump card, but it seemed that Voban had decided to use some of his other Authorities instead, so it wouldn't work.

"Worry not, Godou." Erica's soft words gave him a measure of calm. "I believe in you. Marquis Voban has already fallen once by that mage. Victory, once distant, is now within your grasp."

He nodded. _Still... what am I supposed to do about that ominous thing?_

A gathering of flames, red fire that looked hot enough to incinerate all of Tokyo. Godou might be able to survive that by using the Ram, but for the others... No. There was something he could do. Even in a situation as dire as this, 'Victory' was assured. He just had to find the path, the Authority that would let him win-

"Boy. I have changed my mind."

-and then the old king said something unbelievable.

"...What?"

Voban smiled. "Fortunately for you, I have found a new prey, one that sated my thirst for battle. You may leave."

Dead silence.

Erica was the one to break it. "...You would allow us to leave now, after declaring us to be the prey of your 'hunt'?"

Voban's smile turned into a grin, an expression like a predator baring their fangs. "Make no mistake, knight. That young king of yours is still my prey... but I am willing to allow him a reprieve to hone his claws. Now, begone before I change my mind."

An unbelievable outcome. After all of that, Voban was just willing to let them go?

Godou would be lying to say he wasn't relieved. But...

"I refuse."

As much as he wanted to leave, that man behind them... he couldn't. Though Godou didn't know the man's motive for fighting Voban, he did know that the man had helped them out by killing the wolves earlier. He had also cut down the dead servants pursuing Erica, so that put him on the good side in his book.

"...So be it. A pity that I will not be able to fight you at your best, Kusanagi Godou. But rest assured that your abilities shall not languish as one of my servants."

The old king clenched his raised hand in a fist, the flames gathering above condensing into an orb.

...There was something he could use. Though Godou wasn't sure if it would be enough, he could use the Boar to attack. Voban was standing in front of Tokyo Tower, which fulfilled the activation requirements of the Authority.

Voban could dodge it, and the tower could be destroyed, but Godou had a feeling that would happen regardless if he didn't stop the old king then and there.

"This is my boast of victory over the gods, the paean of my strength!"

Godou raised his own arm in a challenge against the oldest Devil King.

"The Boar shall ravage you! The Boar shall exterminate you!"

Voban swung his arm down, as if smashing the air in front of him with a clenched fist. "I declare, those who stand before me shall perish! Burn in the flames of hell!"

* * *

><p>He wasn't thinking straight. Shirou's mind was jumbled, his thoughts scattered. Fatigue, as well as <em>something<em> calling out to him causing him to lose his focus.

_Save them._

An oath. A right. An Authority to end the Evil in his sights.

Someone was in front of him. A young girl with black hair with a brown tint, dressed as a shrine maiden. "Please relax, sir. I'll treat your wounds-"

He shook his head. Not while that man still lived, not while there were still those he needed to save.

The girl frowned. "Please sir, you're severely wounded! Just allow me to treat your wounds, and then you can move!"

_Ah._ He remembered. She was Yuri. Mariya Yuri, his underclassman.

Mariya Yuri... Godou... Erica. They were in danger. They were in danger, but they were still fighting. The younger boy was standing in front of Voban, with Erica at his side.

"...Why is he fighting?"

"Eh?" Yuri frowned. "Do you mean Godou-san?"

Shirou nodded.

It was important. The reason...

Yuri glanced at the young boy. "He had wished to protect me from Marquis Voban. To save me from the oldest devil king." She looked up at the gathering flames and then sighed, a resigned expression. "But it looks like it was futile."

Futility.

To protect, to save. Failing at that.

A malevolent opponent. Sinful pride.

One who has inflicted harm upon the innocent.

Godou defied the old king with a divine boar, but it was slain with heavenly fire, flames that would burn all but their Lord, the one who had summoned them from above.

_O Creator... I shall bear their sins, the mark of all evil..._

Shirou ran past Yuri, his hand raised in opposition to the falling flames.

"Sir!"

"You-!"

He ignored the surprised cries, pushing Godou aside to bear the brunt of the fire himself.

"...For I am All the Evil in this World."

Flames washed away all around them, turning the world into the hellish scene that Shirou had once witnessed in Fuyuki over ten years ago.

"...What?"

The old king was surprised. The heavenly fire under his control was usurped and changed, seized by the 'Incarnation of Evil'. A baptism of fire, distorting reality to enter a scene of purgatory itself.

Shirou stepped forward, ignoring the pain in his body, the sensation of being burned from the inside out, the outside in.

"You... are not a mage."

The old king narrowed his eyes. "That power... I see. Shrouded by divinity, showing me only what I have seen with my own eyes. A Campione hidden from the world itself... but that is not enough! Mere imitation cannot defeat me!"

The flames were wrenched from Shirou's control and vanished. In an instant, they were back in the rain.

"Erica... what's happening?"

"I do not know, Godou. I do not know."

Shirou ignored them, looking upon the one he had to end.

Undead warriors came into existence all around him, their master summoning them once more to fight-

A distortion. The moment they entered Shirou's vision, the curse binding them broke, the Authority to govern their souls shifting from Voban to himself.

They lowered their arms, unwilling to fight the one who had saved them from their fate, who now held Authority over their souls.

But it seemed that Voban had expected that.

Shirou felt his limbs become heavy, slowed by an unseen force. It was only a fraction of a second, barely any time at all. But in that time-

A sword pierced his chest, a divine blade held by the Devil King.

Voban grinned, not a malevolent expression, but one of pure glee. "To have forced me to use this blade... what I had used to slay my first god. You were a worthy opponent, but victory goes to the strong. And this time, that is I."

Shirou recognized it. A sword that he had once held himself. A peerless sword that once belonged to Hector of Troy, and was later given to Roland. One said to grant any three miracles to the wielder...

"Durandal. Break."

The old king commanded the indestructible blade, and Shirou's body was torn apart from the inside-out, blood splattering everywhere-

_No._

He couldn't die there. Not by something like that. Not to someone like that.

Pain. Enough to drive a man crazy. His consciousness was on the verge of fading, and his body had already shut down when the blade was thrust.

_Not like this._

He had to live on. No matter what, he had to _live_.

He had saved them. Those who could not be saved were saved by his hands. There were more who had yet to be saved, so he couldn't fall here.

Godou. Erica. Yuri. He was the only one standing between the malevolent tyrant and them. If he fell, they wouldn't be able to stop Voban. And as riled up as Voban was, he was far more likely to kill them than let them go.

_...So save them._

"You..."

"Oho? Still alive?"

Shirou grit his teeth. "You, whose existence remained. I, who Existence expelled."

Voban's eyes widened. "A spell...? No, an Authority!"

The old king pulled out Durandal from Shirou's chest, and swung it, intending to stop Shirou before he finished-

It was parried, by one of his own servants no less.

"Pain reverberating across the Void, a Wish that will never be fulfilled. Even so, pursuing that distant dream..."

"Begone!"

Voban cut down the undead opposing him in a single strike and advanced to attack Shirou.

"I am the Champion who shall deny Fate itself, who shall bear the cross of All the Evil in this World."

Durandal was swung, to sever Shirou's head-

"Behold, This Illusion."

Time froze, and Fate was rewound. Like a mirage, all the wounds upon Shirou faded, leaving his body clean and unmarked. In that same instant, Voban's body was riddled with wounds, the exact same that had been dealt to Shirou.

"Kuh-"

The old king stepped back, grabbing at the sudden hole in his chest.

Shirou stepped forward, hands raised to slash with swords that didn't yet exist.

-He had to kill him. Voban was someone that could not be left alive, the epitome of evil that a 'Defender of Justice' must oppose. But Shirou didn't have anything that could kill him. Nine Lives was the strongest attack he possessed, and that axesword was his greatest projection at the moment. Kanshou and Bakuya wouldn't work. He couldn't trace the other weapons he had seen in the past. Durandal would not deal a fatal wound.

It was a monster that stood before him, disguised in human flesh. He needed something that could cut down that monster, one who had reached the realm of the Gods. An attack that could cut down even the Divine.

_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._

-It came to him. Words embodying the ideology of the 'Superhero' that 'Emiya Shirou' became. The style of combat he had used to save countless lives, to slay monsters like the one before him.

_Our strength pierce the mountains. Our swords split the water._

Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands, their image sharpened, enhanced.

_Our names, reaching the imperial villa. Two great men, sharing a life..._

He understood. Swords originally forged by a blacksmith for a tyrant. Blades reaching the realm of the gods through human sacrifice.

With that understanding, the blades changed, the image hardening into a reality, forged into a truth that the world could not deny.

_The two of us cannot hold 'Heaven' together._

Ganjiang and Moye. Kanshou and Bakuya. Swords forged by the order of a king, created with Human Sacrifice and reaching the realm of the Gods through it. Blades that could fell any monster in a single strike.

The swords he held weren't the ones Archer traced. They weren't the ones 'Emiya Shirou' had created to imitate the legendary blades. These were greater than that, Divine Instruments born from a desire to save, swords that echoed Shirou's own sacrifice to protect those he had loved. Splintering with his resolve, sharpened with determination, Kanshou and Bakuya cut down the Marquis Voban.

And like that, the battle was over.

* * *

><p>An unbelievable scene.<p>

...Godou still wasn't sure what had happened.

The Boar had been slain, burned in an instant by Voban's flames. In that moment, he had realized that he failed. That while he might survive the attack, the others wouldn't.

But then that man had run past him, shoving Godou to the side to meet the flames head-on.

There was a distortion, and then the flames were gone.

Voban had said something, and then pulled a sword to stab the man.

Godou had thought that would be the end of him, but then there was another distortion, and it was Voban who had a hole in his chest. But as if that wasn't enough, swords appeared in the man's hands, coming into existence like a sketch being filled with color.

Towering blades, black and white. Single-edged broadswords with dangerous looking spikes all across the blade, like steel feathers. They easily cut down the oldest Campione.

Blood splattering to the ground and gaping wounds in his chest. Even with those, Voban laughed. A true, gurgling laugh.

"Hah... to think that I would fall here. That there was a greater predator than myself..."

At the end of his life, the elderly Marquis looked every bit his age. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The man said something, but Godou couldn't hear it.

"****** is it? ...Very well. You have bested me, and the spoils go to the victor. ...Liliana. I know you are there."

The silver-haired girl appeared by the dying king's side.

"...Yes?"

"From this point on, he is your lord. After all, one who bested me is a fearsome beast indeed, is he not?"

Liliana glanced at the man and bowed. "...As you say, Marquis Voban."

The king turned back to the man and said, "My knight and my blade... feel free to take them, ******."

The man gave a curt nod in response, and Voban let out a long breath.

"An end like this... I suppose it is... satisfying."

With those last words, the elderly Marquis died, his body fading into sand.

For a moment, nobody moved, still stunned by the recent turn of events.

Godou was eyeing the man, ready to act if he turned his attention on either himself, Erica, or Yuri. He had saved them from Voban's attack, and didn't seem to hold anything against them... but neither did Verethragna when they first met.

A glance at Erica showed that she was also wary, her hand never straying from the hilt of Cuore di Leone.

It was the man who spoke first, letting his swords disappear and grabbing the one that Voban had left behind.

"Godou, Erica, Yuri. Are any of you hurt?"

He blinked. _How does he know our names?_

"...No, sir," Erica answered. "We are all uninjured."

The man nodded. "Good... That's good." His words were muttered absently, like he wasn't thinking about them. He turned towards Liliana. "...I saw you flying earlier. Could you take me with you?"

"A-ah. Yes. If that is what you wish."

Liliana's response was stiff, and her face was pale.

The man nodded again. "I'll be in your care then, Liliana-san. Take to the air. I'll point out where to go from there."

The rain had stopped, the sudden storm cut short with the death of the one that had called it. Because of that, the moon's light reached the ground, letting Godou finally get a close look at the man's face.

He was young. Maybe only a few years older than Godou himself. But those eyes...

A deep silver, one that couldn't have been human.

And there was something familiar about him. Like Godou should know who the man was, a name on the tip of his tongue.

Before he could figure it out, Liliana had taken to the air.

Godou started after them. "Wait!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Erica shaking her head. "Godou..."

He brushed it off, and turned towards the swiftly shrinking figures in the air. "Thank you!"

They paused, and though they were far away, Godou was sure he saw the man smile.

Erica sighed. "Godou. A king should not thank a possible foe."

"Indeed, Godou-san," Yuri said. "You should be more cautious! Even if he aided us, there is the possibility that..."

The youngest Campione just shook his head in exasperation, slightly amused at their antics. But something still bothered him, the words that Yuri had said when she wasn't herself...

_True evil, huh? That guy sure doesn't seem like it..._

* * *

><p>A battle between kings. Though Shirou was unaware of it, his rash decision to involve himself in that battle of Campione would change Fate itself, breaking the ties that had bound that reality.<p>

News of an unknown individual killing the oldest Campione spread like wildfire across Japan, and soon the world.

The stirrings of a new Fate roused ancient gods of steel, even those slumbering for countless millennia.

A god of Light, fallen into darkness took notice and made his way to the East, curious to see the one who invoked 'All Evil'.

A god of Dark, felled by the youngest Campione expedited her plans, conferred with her colleague on this new development.

Magic societies scrambled to make sense of this subversion, of the power vacuum left by the death of the oldest and invincible Devil King.

And unnoticed by all, a Divine Sword shone, sensing the End of an Era and the need for Salvation...

* * *

><p>AN: Much foreshadowing! Much action! Much drama!

I definitely did not plan to write this, or work on it, but it happened regardless. In a feverish fit, I wrote this over the course of an entire day after being frustrated figuring out what to do next on the stories I was working on this week.

Surprisingly, it's not bad, and matches pretty well with what I had in mind, so there you go.

Have an early gift for Thanksgiving!

Guest replies from the last chapter will be added to the bottom of this chapter later this week, as well as a 'stat sheet' for Shirou.

Thanks for reading, and leave a review on your way out, if you would. They help refine the story, as well as my writing.

* * *

><p><span>Shirou's Authorities, gained from Angra Mainyu<span>

**Void Avesta**

_You, whose existence remained. I, who Existence expelled. Pain reverberating across the Void, a Wish that will never fulfilled. Even so, pursuing that distant dream... I am the Champion who shall deny Fate itself, who shall bear the cross of All the Evil in this World. Behold, This Illusion._

An Authority that cannot be used until all is lost. Upon the point of no return, where death is inevitable, all of the damage that Shirou has accrued is erased, and the attacks that inflicted it are returned to the opponent. As Angra Mainyu was 'expelled from creation', as well as the one who bore the burden of 'All the Evil in this World', this Authority forces the opponent to share that fate, experiencing the pain firsthand in the form of their own actions returned to them.

In addition, for a brief period of time Shirou cannot be touched by any physical attack, magic, or Authority on this World, allowing him to perform a single unobstructed attack.

It is a Curse of Retribution, fueled by enduring what would have killed any other man and allows him to turn the tides of battle in his favor. An ultimate trump that decries the fated end to rewrite creation with a lie that becomes truth.

Though powerful, there are costs to this Authority. For one, though the actual wounds may be erased, the pain is not. His greatest enemy is himself, and he must be able to surpass it each time he uses this Authority, pushing past his limits where his body should have broken down. Secondly, the knowledge of this Authority is erased with every use. It is a transient illusion, a lie binding to creation that does not exist until it does, and knowledge of it is expelled from creation after it has been called into existence. Finally, it does not guarantee success. All it does is allow Shirou one last attack, one final strike that the foe cannot avoid after being weakened. It is possible that it may be survived.

In addition to the above ability, this Authority grants a form of presence concealment.

As one 'Expelled' from the 'Creation', Shirou holds no presence due to this Authority. Coupled with his usual passive nature, this makes him feel like an ordinary person to the average observer. In addition, it prevents him from being recognized as 'Emiya Shirou' if his appearance differs enough from his established identity (Canon Shirou appearance), to the extent that his name will be unable to be heard unless he personally tells it to an individual.

Campione normally possess a distinctive Aura about them that allows even the novice mage determine their nature. Shirou possesses this as well, but it's so minimized as to be unrecognizable to one not looking for it. Gods are able to determine his nature as a Campione, as it is impossible to hide it completely, even with the use of an Authority, but they cannot gauge his powers or strength.

Because he has no 'presence', he obtains one based on a person's judgment of him, and this Authority pushes that judgment of Shirou towards marking him as someone 'irrelevant', though significant information otherwise may break through that perception. However, that requires the ability to change one's own established preconceptions as well as a conscious decision to think of him otherwise, so it is more likely that they will disregard him as 'just another average person'.

**Incarnation of Evil**

_O Creator... how shall they be saved? O Creator, who shall stand by the corpse, in a distant place, upon a wild spot? O Creator... I shall bear their sins, the mark of all evil... For I am All the Evil in this World_

A strange Authority with many restrictions for its use.

First, it may only be used against one who truly desires to inflict pain, suffering, and despair out of their own will.

Second, the opponent must have chosen a defenseless target as their victim, someone who has no way of defending themselves from their malevolence. In other words, the opponent must be so far above their victim that any resistance from the victim is futile.

Third, the victim must have had someone try to save them or protect them and failed.

Fourth, the opponent must be thought of as malevolent by at least 666 people.

Fifth, the opponent must have shown one of the seven deadly sins (lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride) in the time that Shirou has seen him.

And finally, the opponent must have harmed a person within the last 24 hours.

When these conditions have been met, Shirou permanently copies a number of the Authorities that his opponent has used against him since the beginning of their fight, based upon compatibility with his personality as well as Angra Mainyu's 'Curse', modified to suit Shirou's nature. He also obtains temporary control of any active Authorities his opponent is using, though this control may be regained by his opponent once they realize what's happening.

Attempting to activate this Authority without all of the conditions met inflicts a severe penalty upon Shirou. All of his abilities are lowered one 'rank', and he cannot access his Authorities until 'Witching Hour' comes to pass (midnight).

It is a gamble, an Authority that should be used only against someone that is truly 'Evil' and allows Shirou to take their powers into himself as the 'True Devil' that Angra Mainyu had become in their final battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Parameters and Skills<strong>

Emiya Shirou

Origin: ?

Alignment: Sword

Strength: C (B when using reinforcement. B+, when ?)

Endurance: B

Agility: C (B when using reinforcement. B+, when ?)

Mana: A++

Luck: A

Personal skills:

Eye of the Mind(True) - B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Projection - C: He can project anything he can visualize, but the result will more often than not be 'hollow' due to a lack of understanding. His Reality Marble is inaccessible, being wiped clean due to the process of reincarnation, and so he cannot project a majority of the Noble Phantasms he had once held in them. While he can remember their appearance, their powers, and the skills embedded within, the structure, accumulated history, and composition have been lost. (At this level, allows projection of Noble Phantasms, but they suffer a two rank degradation. Kanshou and Bakuya only suffer a single rank degradation due to being projections wielded by 'Emiya Shirou' over his lifetime.)

Structural Grasp - A: Further enhanced due to wielding a Magic that could rewrite existence itself, he can completely grasp the history and accumulated memories of an object given enough time and exposure, depending on the complexity of what is being observed. A single glance is enough to determine the purpose of an object's use or existence, with prolonged analysis allowing the discernment of its concept of creation. However, to truly comprehend its nature, he must have physical contact with the object or mystery. Must be activated, and is not passive. (At this level, allows the analysis of Divine Mysteries)

Reinforcement - A: An extension of Structural Grasp, it allows for both the strengthening and alteration of an object by finding its flaws and filling them with prana. Shirou mainly uses this to strengthen himself and the projections he makes, compensating for the lack of comprehension by reinforcing what he does understand to its utmost potential. But using this without a complete understanding of the object is dangerous, resulting in its destruction if the limits are breached. (At this level, allows rank up in all parameters when used)

Divine Instrument Forging: Allows for the creation of 'Divine Instruments' by using a source of vast accumulated experience and an exacting amount of prana. The 'material' used to forge the Divine Instrument may be in the form of a physical object, such a tree existing for centuries, or in the form of an astral object, such as a soul or source of Divinity. While a similar process may be followed for creating lesser items, 'projection' is preferred in that case, as the expenditure of prana and time require to create those items are too costly.

Release Recollection: Allows for an object with traces of Divinity, or an exceptional amount of accumulated experience, to obtain a new ability by returning to its 'origin'. This may be done in partial release, resulting in modified traits, or full release, in which the full breadth of the object comes to light. In the latter case, there is a high possibility of the user being overwhelmed by the accumulated memories.

Mind of Steel, path of Sword: Although Shirou no longer possesses his origin of 'Sword', he is still drawn to them. This allows Shirou to easily acquire mastery of whatever sword he wields, as if he had been using it his whole life. He also learns any techniques involving a 'sword' at an accelerated rate.

Reality Marble ?: Still inaccessible. It has likely changed from the time of his origin, and Shirou does not know what it is.

Campione abilities:

Magic Resistance (external) - A: At this level, they are practically untouchable to modern magi. However, this does not affect internally applied phenomenon.

Luck of the Devil: Automatically increases Luck parameter to A. In situations determined by pure chance, increases odds drastically in one's favor, and makes it impossible to lose in a match depending solely on chance.

Those who would usurp the gods, Campione!: Allows the 'theft' of a random ability from any divine being they have slain, modified to reflect the mentality and personality of the Campione.

Dark Magic: Automatically increases Mana parameter to A.

Omniglot - A: The ability to learn many languages. At this level, even the most difficult of tongues can be learned within a day, given enough exposure.

Clairvoyance - C: Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms, as well as grants night-vision similar to that of a nocturnal predator.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapon<strong>

**Kanshou and Bakuya**, Fake Married Swords of Yin and Yang - D(+ when reinforced)

The favored weapons of 'Emiya Shirou' in a path where he pursued his ideals. While Shirou is unable to recall their history, he clearly recalls their capabilities as swords that return to their twin, as well as their anti-monster properties.

Due to lacking the understanding of their history and composition materials, the version of the swords that Shirou projects are a 'fake of a fake', blades that possess roughly the same appearance and capability, but in the end are 'empty fakes' that will shatter upon performing a single strike.

It's possible to reinforce them to a level that slightly surpasses the original, but even then, should these versions clash with those that Archer projects, Shirou's would still break upon the first contact.

**Nameless Axesword** - D(+ when reinforced, ++ when used in conjunction with Nine Lives Bladeworks)

An imitation of Berserker's stone axe-sword that contains the skill of the famous Greek hero Herakles. It is a powerful weapon due to the sheer mass behind it, and one that Shirou can easily trace due to its more mundane nature. However, he cannot replicate the enchantments that were placed on the original, and so compensates by reinforcing it to an obscene level.

As a stone blade following the principles of the prehistoric flint weapons, its durability is low, even more since it is a flawed projection made by Shirou. However, it remains a powerful weapon that can easily overwhelm an unprepared opponent should an attack connect.

**Steel sword** - E(+ when reinforced)

The 'default' blueprint of the sword that Shirou uses to project. It's modeled on his understandings of a sword, as well as common metals used to create such weapons. While it uses 'steel' as a base composition material, Shirou is able to add other elements to create varying alloys to increase or decrease durability and sharpness, depending on his need.

It takes on the appearance of an unadorned European longsword, double-edged, and the length of approximately 3 ft, or 90 cm.

By reinforcing it, these projected swords could stand against a Noble Phantasm or Divine Weapon, enough to parry, but they would shatter upon a direct strike.

**Ganjiang and Moye**, Divine Married Swords reaching the Realm of Gods - B(+ when reinforced, A against Divine opponents, A+ against 'Monsters')

Divine Swords, forged with the nature of 'Human Sacrifice' that elevate them to the Realm of Gods. Different from the version commonly used by EMIYA, the nature of these swords align closer to the true legendary blades, though the appearance of both are still different from the originals.

They possess an elegance about them, as well as a subtle danger in their appearance. Steel wings, black and white. The blades are splintered, with a design like steel feathers dusting their surface. Despite that, they are far from fragile, and can stand against even the greatest of Noble Phantasms.

Their specialization lies in opposing monsters and the Divine, with a double rank up for the first and a single rank up for the latter.

Not projections, but authentic weapons forged using the 'image' of Kanshou and Bakuya as the core, as well as an aria embodying the ideology of EMIYA.

Due to a misconception in the forging process, at the moment, these blades only appear when Shirou has a dire need for them. When this misconception is cleared, they may be summoned at any time.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Review Replies from Chapter 2 on<strong>

Sekirei Guy: In that case, I have no idea. You'll have to try asking Phuxed directly, I guess?

divine forging: I'll be doing a bit of both, letting him forge things from souls/wishes/personalities as well as from physical objects. Or something. You'll see more about that when it comes up.

That guy: Yep. Voban's probably the one king Shirou utterly despises due to his actions, as you've likely seen above.

ace: Ah, that would be interesting, but I found this more entertaining to write, so that's just how it went.

guest1: Yeah... I find myself needing to mentally rearrange the sentences so often to make sense that I've taken to just actually rewriting the portions I need to read. At least it helps me remember them, I guess...

dude195: Pretty much, yeah.

jack and diane: Mm... pretty much, yeah. As for regression to the age of gods... er, don't worry about it. If you know, you know, if you don't, it's not really a big deal. It likely won't have any bearing on the story, and is just a possible plot bunny in my head.

guest00000000000: Indeed! Funny how things work across dimensions, eh?

IIIII: It does fit, doesn't it?

That guy: When I read more/watch more Campione.

troll: Sure. Take all my hate, troll. Cookies are on the table to enjoy on the side.

anon: Hope you enjoyed the update!

Haha: XD

That guy: Mm, I have a handle on how I want things to go, actually, but I'll think about that.

guest23: I say that I must be doing something right, and I'm glad that my efforts are paying off. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

Dfnt: Hm... It depends. I'll have to make a decision on who 'King Arthur' is in this story first.

Guest 9: It's working well, though I've changed the minimum requirement to 'just write 500 words period'. I still try to work on the stories scheduled for the week, but this is more relaxing, mentally. I still end up writing a lot anyway, but it's a mental trigger, you know? As for the other weapons, we'll see a few, but not all. There'll be a list sometime soon of what he can and can't project at the moment, and their ranking. It might even be below, depending on if I include it or not. As for Shirou doing what the SWORD did... maybe?

That guy: Mm, I'm not too fond of this idea, so I'll give it a pass.

Guest: There should be one at the bottom of this chapter.

Guest: Not a problem! I understand completely, having that perspective myself when I go to read a story that updated, only to have a short chapter. It's also why when I update, I either leave a succint A/N or don't include one at all, and then add them later so as not to inflate the word count.

That guy: I'm actually considering this, actually. Not until I update everything first, though.

Guest: He is. He's weak because his Authorities are not combat based, at least not initially. Being a Campione doesn't grant you superhuman speed and strength, after all. Just a really strong body, magic resistance, and mana pool.

dude: Yep, yep. That's why you always read the fineprint. :nods:

geust69: Glad you think so! He definitely still needs a lot of work on what he brought over. It's mostly a compatibility issue, since his origin is different, but he probably won't realize that for a while...

b: Oh, have I got plans for that. I would tell you, but that would spoil a huge surprise later on. As for sword skills, yes, but he's mostly incorporated them into a single style, so you won't be seeing him calling them out or anything, unless they're the higher end skills.

Lone Gundam: Yep, not quite as strong, but potentially much stronger... well, barring the True Magic and all.

fellow: I know, right?

tt: Point on there.

7: Mm, he'll likely do that at some point, once they get to know each other more. Though knowing Shirou, he's not going to stay out of things for very long...

Guest: Glad you think so!

i: Amazing, isn't it?

vamp: Probably even more dangerous since his origin would be something ridiculous like 'void' or 'salvation'. And since he wouldn't be locked to 'sword', he'd be more adept at magecraft too. Now _that's_ a scary thought...

shuffle: I'm actually working on that, but I have to make my way through the VN first, as well as figure out how to write 'Slice of Life' stuff. It's a work in progress, and I'm doing studies to make sure I do it right. This idea was easier to write due to the inherent nature of action, which I've the most experience in writing, and because I actually knew a little about Campione for that first spark to get going.

zero100: I was referring to divine instrument forging, as well as release recollection, yes. And we'll probably see that at some point.

that guy: See my response to 7

litch: Ah, it's a bit unclear there, isn't it? What that meant was that he is no longer those things, and he no longer possesses the reality marble he once had. But since a reality marble is essentially the world of one's soul, he still has one, as he's still alive. He can't use the Sixth, and he isn't an Aristotle anymore, as those belong to the 'sword' he forged and left behind in his universe. So long as his 'sword' remains, he himself cannot access those abilities.

type: Let's just say 27 A-plus circuits with a very, very large mana pool. As for regression to the age of gods... er, just pretend I never said that? It doesn't matter, and was just meant to be an off-hand remark.

That guy: Yep, though they aren't heartless. Just... very dedicated to ensuring they survive the wrath of beings far beyond their ability to defend against.

stoppible: That's a secret!


	5. The Genius and the Prodigy

**Chapter 4: The Genius and the Prodigy**

Shirou woke up disoriented, with a slight headache. His body was sore, and he felt a bit feverish, like an all too warm draft was circulating across his skin.

After a few moments of slow breathing to anchor himself, he realized that he was lying in his bed. It looked like he had managed to return to his apartment safely.

He rolled out of bed, suddenly remembering the events from yesterday, and headed to the bathroom. A glance at the clock along the way showed that he had woken up a few hours before school started, so he was fine on that front. But the issue would come if he was wounded-

_Hold on._

Godou and the others had been there, right? How come they hadn't noticed who Shirou was?

A glance at the mirror revealed the answer.

"Is that... me?"

It wasn't the face he had become accustomed to in the past few months, but rather the one he remembered in the past. Older, sharper features. Silver hair that looked like it was glowing, as well as matching eyes.

He blinked, and the image faded, dissolving like a mirage that had gotten too close. The familiar features, red hair, amber eyes, those appeared and Shirou let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly showing up with both silver would have drawn even more attention to him than he already had, something he didn't want to deal with.

He let out a sigh and did his morning rituals, then headed to the living room.

Though he called his apartment small, that was more because he was used to the spacious Emiya residence. In comparison to most apartments that he had been to, however, Shirou would say that his was at least above average in size.

A small kitchen in the corner of the main area, a wide space set aside as the living room. There was even a partition for his bedroom, as well as a bathroom, and both were far from cramped. There was even another bedroom that he used for storage. For a single person, it could almost be said to be luxurious. Then again, it _was_ in the Roppongi district, so it wasn't surprising.

In any case, there was still some time before he had to leave for school, so Shirou decided he might as well use it to check the morning news. Hopefully there hadn't been any deaths yesterday... he'd managed to stop the wolves before they could hurt anyone else, but there had already been some harm done.

He had just walked into the living room and took a step towards the lounge in front of the television when he realized someone was on the floor in front of him.

"Good morning, milord."

A girl. Silver-haired, with startling blue eyes. She looked slightly younger than him, but not by much. It was surprising, but the most surprising part was her posture. Kneeling to the ground, eyes not leaving the floor. She looked like an all too subservient knight.

"I have been waiting here since you retired to your chambers. I... was not sure if you desired my presence or not. Forgive me for presuming the latter. I await your punishment, if I have done wrong."

Shirou blinked. Once. Twice. _This... isn't a dream, is it?_

"...Hold on."

The girl... her name was Liliana. Yesterday, he had been heading home after work and encountered unnatural wolves bounding down the streets. Feeling a bit nostalgic, as well as amused that his life wasn't normal even after reincarnation (or however it was he got here), and not wanting innocents to be hurt, he had chosen to fight them off.

That led to him encountering Godou and his friends facing off against an old man, and then him choosing to fight after seeing the tortured souls that man had under his control. Shirou had won, using some power that he didn't know he had, and that man had left him with Liliana and his sword, Durandal (how was that sword here anyway?).

After that, he had asked Liliana to take him home, using the cover of the remaining clouds to head back to his apartment.

Shirou nodded. _That's everything._ There was still the question of his powers, why his appearance had changed, and also why he hadn't been recognized, but those could be set aside for later.

"Your name is Liliana, right?"

"Yes, milord."

A curt response. Clipped, and brusque.

Shirou sighed. "You don't have to be so formal around me. Actually, you don't have to be around me at all if you don't want. That man's not here to force you to do anything anymore."

It was obvious that Liliana hadn't wanted to serve Voban. She'd just been another victim, like those countless souls bound to the old man.

...The countless souls that he had saved from an eternity of torment.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

Of course luck would have it that his happiness be misunderstood. Liliana happened to look up at that moment to see his expression, and her own face turned pale.

"F-forgive my insolence! I did not know that milord wished to not be disturbed. If my presence irritates you, then I shall leave at once!"

Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose, driving off the impending headache at seeing Liliana scramble to her feet. Then he let out a sigh as the girl banged her knee against a nearby shelf, knocking over his textbooks.

"Relax, Liliana. I'm not going to hurt you."

He spoke in a calm manner, but if anything his words seemed to cause the girl to tense up even more.

Shirou sighed again and waved towards the lounge. "Have a seat."

She gave a rigid nod in return and stiffly walked towards the lounge before sitting down.

Shirou shook his head at that, and then took a seat on the lounge opposite of Liliana, with a table between them. _Hopefully that should be enough room for her to relax._

And it seemed that it was. The atmosphere was more reminiscent of a business meeting or an interview now, and Shirou saw that Liliana was marginally less tense. She still seemed like she was waiting for death to take her at any moment, but it was better than being paralyzed with fear like she was earlier.

"So it seems there's been a misunderstanding."

Liliana paled again. "I-"

Shirou held up a hand and cut her off before she could protest. "Let me speak."

Another rigid nod from the girl.

_Why do things always have to be so complicated?_ Couldn't he save someone without causing another girl stress? First Sakura, then Rin when he achieved his Magic to save Ayako, and now Liliana after saving the countless tormented souls bound to the mortal plane by a corrupt king?

He pushed that thought aside, and focused his attention on the girl in front of him. Musing about his bad luck could be done at a later time when there wasn't such a tense atmosphere.

"First of all, I am not your lord, Liliana. I did not kill Voban to claim you, or any of his possessions. I did it to save the ones he had trapped, the souls of those he forced to work for him after their death."

Liliana's eyes grew wide at his words, and it seemed like she wanted to say something, but Shirou cut her off again.

"Second, I have no intention of harming you or keeping you here against your will. You're free to leave at anytime. Just don't tell Godou or any of his friends about me being the one to help them yesterday." Shirou frowned. "...I'm still not sure why they didn't recognize me, but I'd like to keep it that way if I can." He gave her a small smile. "It's a bit selfish, but it's nice to have friends I can relax with without worrying about strange things like evil monsters or superhuman creatures."

Though it looked like that peace of his wouldn't last for much longer, Shirou would still like for it to continue, if only another day. It would give him the peace of mind, at least, to know that not everything in his life was bound to danger and deadly circumstances.

...It would also give him time to prepare and figure out his new powers, something he sorely needed to do considering the encounter with Voban. It looked like he'd need to do a lot of work to be able to fight off the monsters in this world, seeing as he'd reverted to a level only a few steps above where he'd been before the Grail War.

He blinked, realizing that he had stopped talking and that Liliana was still waiting on him.

"Ah. But don't think that I'm kicking you out or anything. You're free to stay as long as you need. I doubt that guy had left anything for you, and you don't look like you're from around here..." He eyed her clothes. While practical for combat, they looked more like an outfit for cosplay than everyday use. "Do you even have any clothes other than what you're wearing?"

Liliana shook her head, oddly quiet.

"I thought so." Shirou let out another sigh. "Geez, what a troublesome guy... Well, since I was the one who got rid of him, it looks like I'll be responsible for your well-being in the meantime."

That would have made Rin laugh, and Sakura sigh in exasperation. Ayako probably would have made a remark like 'only Shirou could go off to save tortured souls and be forced to take care of a girl in return' or something.

A brief smile came to him at the thought, but he pushed it away.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He'd have to leave in a few minutes if he wanted to make it to school on time. "I have to leave now, but I'll be back around three. There should be some food in the fridge, and the remote to the TV's in the drawer beneath it. The phone's on the counter over there, if you need to make some calls."

Shirou grabbed his bag and buttoned up his uniform. "Make yourself at home if you want, or feel free to leave. Either way, I'll be back later."

With those parting words, he gave Liliana a short wave and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Liliana watched the young man leave, still in disbelief about her turn in fortune. Just yesterday, she had been serving the oldest Campione, the Tyrant with an iron-grip over the Balkans and whose power couldn't be denied.<p>

And then that guy had been killed, and she was sworn to his slayer.

She'd been petrified, and couldn't find the courage to refuse. After all, if the man had managed to kill Marquis Voban, the oldest Devil King who had slain six known heretic gods and who knew how many more, who had lived _centuries_ while hunting heretic gods for sport, who was already so beyond Liliana that refusing him was already impossible, how could she hope to defy his slayer?

The man had led them to an apartment, and she feared the worst... but then he had left her alone and gone to his bedroom, even locking the door behind him and leaving Liliana in the living room.

She didn't manage to sleep that night.

The reason was... it was confusing. That man acted nothing like the one who possessed the ability to kill Marquis Voban. In fact, he seemed... ordinary. And yet her instincts were telling her that he was not one to trifle with. That he was one she could never overcome, that he was one who could easily end her life as if she was but an ant beneath a giant.

It was confusing, and that confusion was only added to when he walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom the next morning without noticing her. Even more confusing was the fact that he was different, appearing younger than he had last night. But she rationalized that as a spell of sorts. Indeed, there were magicks capable of slowing one's aging, so it was not unthinkable that an accomplished mage like him was capable of performing such a feat.

It didn't explain why he no longer felt dangerous, but she rationalized that as his magicks no longer being active after the battle.

But she knew that her reprieve would not last for long. Even if he had ignored her, with the light of day and a night's rest, the man would surely show his true character. And so to stave his fury, to preempt any accidental impertinence on her part, she had knelt before him, prepared for whatever fate he might inflict.

...And then he had explained that his reasons for killing Marquis Voban were to free the captured souls under his command. He then went on to show genuine concern for her situation, and even offer his home for her to freely use while he left for the day.

For a few moments after he left, Liliana just sat there.

Could she believe him? His terms were more than reasonable, and if anything he seemed kinder than the old Marquis. But then he was also far more dangerous, capable of magic that could match the divine Authorities of Campione.

What if it was all just a trap? A test, maybe, to determine her loyalty? What if she failed? He said that he would return at three. What if she left, and he returned to an empty home? Would that anger him and send him on a rampage after her?

What if... what if...!

"Liliana Kranjcar. You are far too wary of the young king."

An impossible voice. Old, intellectual. _It couldn't be...!_

She spun towards it, hoping that she was just hearing things.

She wasn't.

Sitting on the chair that the man had recently vacated was the Marquis that he had killed. The oldest Campione, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban.

The old man held a book in his hand, one Liliana recognized from the books she had knocked off the shelf earlier. "Civil law...? Ha! To walk such a lowly and worthless path when his fangs are so sharp... that king is an amusing fellow."

Liliana blinked, and rubbed her eyes. But despite her efforts, the phantom in front of her didn't disappear. "Y-y-you...!"

Voban closed the book and set it on the table before him. The old man had an amused smile on his face. "Come now, Liliana Kranjcar. It has been hardly a day and you have forgotten my name?"

The silver-haired knight jumped to her feet, reflexively preparing to kneel before the old king, but Voban held out a hand to stop her.

"There's no need for that, Liliana. Do you not remember my words? You now belong to him. That young king has defeated me, the tyrant, and as they say, to the victor go the spoils."

"But you're dead!"

Liliana couldn't help her outburst, and when the old king's expression shifted into a toothy grin, she immediately regretted it.

"Indeed. I am dead."

She blinked. "...Forgive me for my insolence, Marquis Voban. But if you are dead, then how is it that you stand before me now?"

She waited, forcing down her worry that the old king would strike her down for her words, knowing just how much Marquis Voban hated defeat, but she needn't have worried.

"Yes... that is a curious thing, is it not?"

He leaned back against the lounge, his arms crossed as only a king would. "It appears that the young king is more powerful than even he knows."

_More powerful than he knows...?_ Did that mean that his power was so great that even he didn't know its depths? _But... only a Campione would...?_

Liliana blinked. Was that man a Campione? _No. That's impossible._ She immediately discarded that idea. There had been no heretic gods slain recently, and the Bronze-Black Cross would know of any rising Campione. The Marquis Voban himself would have known of another Campione, and as he had done nothing to indicate otherwise before last night...

Yes, the man couldn't have been more than a mage. An impossibly powerful mage, but one nevertheless.

She looked back upon Voban, only to see the old king with a wide smile.

"It seems you are feeling one of its effects already, Liliana. An extraordinary power, is it not? To discount the possibility of his Kingdom until combat... to make his opponents underestimate him until it is too late. Truly, a fearsome foe. The leopard in the night, the beast that preys from the darkness... Ah, but I see you are confused."

Liliana nodded. She could tell that Voban was talking about someone she knew, but at the same time she didn't know what he was talking about. A frustrating feeling, like a name on the tip of one's tongue.

"Hm... while he has not revealed his name or his nature, it should be close enough. Very well! As his knight, it is only fitting that you know of your lord. And as a Servant of his myself, I shall enlighten you to his nature."

The old king waved his hand, and Liliana _understood_. A variation on the 'Instruction' magic that bestowed knowledge on another. That was the spell Voban used, and Liliana paled with its implications.

"An Eighth Campione...? _That_ is who I serve?"

Voban smiled. "Indeed. Young Shirou is a curious individual."

Liliana blinked, realizing that Voban had been saying his name the whole time, only that she had been hearing 'Shirou' as 'king'.

Voban continued speaking. "A fearsome predator, able to turn his pain into a weapon. And one able to replicate an 'evil' individual's Authorities to save those defenseless against a true predator like myself... I would call him naive for such a mentality if not for the fact that he was able to slay me and add my strength to his own."

A moment of silence. Liliana's head went blank as she tried to process what Voban had just revealed.

Emiya Shirou. That was the name of the Eighth Campione... _No. The Seventh. Or perhaps the Sixth?_ With Voban's death, the order had been rearranged. It was unknown if he had become a Campione before the youngest king, but it was possible.

And then there was the ramifications of Voban's death. It would appear that Emiya Shirou had bound the oldest Campione to himself in some manner. _Necromancy? Resurrection?_ It seemed unlikely, but the old king himself had possessed such an Authority-

She froze.

"Ah, so you have realized it."

Again, the old king smiled. "Yes. It appears that I have become a victim to my own pastime. A Dead Servant to a King... though it appears that I have a choice in the matter, unlike those I had slain."

"...A choice?"

Voban nodded, though that smile never left his face. "Yes... to go on to the afterlife or remain here as a Servant of young Shirou. The choice was obvious, was it not?" His smile widened into a grin. "No longer worrying about trifling politics, about foolish mages who seek to 'end my tyranny'... all I have to do is fight. Opponent after opponent, foe after foe. An eternity of conflict, of combat against those that would oppose Shirou. That is the existence now relegated to me."

Despite his words, Liliana had the feeling that Voban was all too eager about his new role. Granted, it had been what he was doing already, so instead of being a setback, it appeared that his death was a step forward?

His smile dropped a bit. "Of course I will have to teach Shirou of his 'duties' and what he has inherited... Hm. It is true that I have always wanted an heir, but none ever proved worthy..."

As Voban trailed off, muttering under his breath about plans to 'educate the young king', Liliana leaned back against her seat and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. Shirou packed away his supplies and left his classroom, heading towards the cafeteria to buy some bread before heading to the roof.<p>

School was the same as usual, thankfully. There'd been some talk about the car crashes along the interstate last night, as well as the freak storm and lightning strikes near Tokyo Tower, but it seemed like there hadn't been any deaths. A lot of people were injured in the crashes the other night, but there weren't any people missing or dead. A 'miracle' they called it.

Shirou was just glad no one was hurt. _Well, no one except that Voban._ But that guy had it coming to him. Enslaving people he had murdered in cold blood, preventing their souls from moving on... that was unforgivable.

He had just bought his bread and some tea from the vending machines when someone spoke.

"That's a scary face you have there, Emiya-san."

Shirou almost dropped his bread. _Rin?_

He turned towards the voice, half-expecting to see a devilish twin-tailed girl, but instead saw a girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes. _Erica Blandelli_.

He gave her a forced smile. "Good afternoon, Erica-san."

"Ara? Is something wrong?"

Shirou shook his head. "No... you just reminded me of someone I used to know. Sorry to have worried you."

Erica nodded. "I see... and who might this person be?"

He frowned at the thinly veiled probe for more information, but let it be. Truthfully, he was just glad she hadn't outed him as the one who helped them yesterday.

"...It doesn't really matter," Shirou said. "She's not around anymore."

And he should probably stop trying to look for her in everything he saw. But it was hard not to. All of the ones he cared for had left a large impression, even if their time had been short- no, it was probably because their time together had been so short.

He didn't want to forget those brilliant times. Even if he knew the memories would someday fade, even if there weren't many to begin with...

"Ah, forgive me, Emiya-san."

An apologetic voice. Erica gave him a small smile and slightly bowed her head. "It was not my intention to bring up troubled memories."

Shirou waved her off. "It's alright. I've... grown accustomed to it."

He looked around, a bit curious why Godou's self-proclaimed lover was talking to him of all people. "Where's Godou-san? Don't you usually drag him around with you?"

It was odd not seeing them together, especially with how clingy Erica had shown herself to be.

"Oh, he's on the roof with Yuri."

A brief answer, followed by a devilish smile.

_Poor Godou._ From the interaction so far, it seemed like Erica was a mix of how Rin and Ayako liked to act around him. Considering that either of those two were more than a match for Shirou when entering that particular field of battle, Shirou honestly felt sorry for his underclassman.

"I see. Then is there a reason why you sought me out, Erica-san?"

"Mm... not really. I was just curious when we arrived on the roof before you." Erica glanced at the food in Shirou's hands. "Did you forget to make lunch today?"

Shirou shrugged, ignoring the growing crowd around them, and said, "I was busy last night."

Erica shook her head. "That won't do at all! Someone like you deserves better than common bread and tea..."

Shirou froze, concerned for a moment that this was all an act to get him off-guard, and that Erica knew it was him yesterday all along.

"...After all, you can't remain the undisputed Archery and Kendo master if you don't eat healthier."

Shirou let out a nervous laugh. "Ahaha... you heard about that, didn't you?"

He started walking towards the stairs to the roof, now that the crowd was growing even bigger.

Erica followed and said, "Of course. To think that such a prodigy lay hidden the entire time I was here... forgive me for the disrespect I showed when I first saw you."

Shirou shrugged, but inwardly he was analyzing his every action and word. _She's definitely like Rin._ That devilish character, the scary intelligence... it'd be better to not say anymore than he had to if he didn't want to expose himself.

After all, he was a nobody in the magic society of this world, and he had apparently ended an important member of their society the other night, if Liliana's mannerisms were anything to go by. Sure, that guy might have been a tyrant, but there would be consequences for his actions, and he didn't fancy having to fight off the magi in this world without knowing more about its structure.

_I should probably ask Liliana more about that if she's still there when I get back._

The silver-haired girl would probably know a lot, considering she was in the service of that guy.

"...So what do you think?"

Shirou blinked. "I'm sorry, Erica-san. Did you say something?"

Her expression dimmed a bit, but she said, "I asked if you would like to join us for lunch. Yuri brought much more than necessary today, and has plenty to spare."

Shirou smiled. _Deciding other people's actions for them... that's nostalgic._ "If it's no trouble, I would gladly accept your offer."

Erica nodded. "Excellent."

She opened the door to the roof, the two of them having arrived sometime during their conversation, and led the way.

"Godou~! Emiya-san's joining us for lunch! Yuri, you'll be a dear and share some of your food with him, won't you? The poor man forgot to pack a proper lunch today..."

Shirou had to resist the urge to laugh as the blonde swept onto the scene like a force of nature and commandeered the situation.

_...Poor Godou. He's got a handful in that girl for sure._

* * *

><p>Godou took a bite out of his lunch, doing his best to ignore the conversation occurring in front of him.<p>

"...So what do you do in your spare time, Emiya-san?"

"Not much. I'm afraid I'm a pretty boring guy."

"Oho? That's not what the other girls say..."

"I'm sure they're exaggerating."

Godou sighed. "Erica. Would you stop pestering Emiya-senpai?"

The beautiful blonde smiled, that same devilish expression that Godou had come to associate with trouble. "Pestering? What gives you that impression, Godou? He doesn't mind. Do you, Emiya-san?"

The red-head smiled, and for one terrible second, Godou could have sworn his expression was identical to Erica's.

"Of course not."

Erica nodded. "See, Godou? He doesn't mind." A pause, and then she sidled close to Godou and said, "Could it be... is my dear Godou _jealous_?"

"STOP SAYING RIDICULOUS THINGS!"

The two broke out into laughter, and to his surprise, Yuri joined along, despite being quiet the entire time.

Godou groaned. "Not you too, Yuri!"

The shrine maiden gave him an embarrassed smile. "Ah. Forgive me, Godou-san, but that was too funny!"

_This is a nightmare. It's gotta be._

The quiet senpai they recently met for lunch was getting along with that devilish woman. Not only that, but the pair had somehow dragged Yuri on their side!

Shirou tilted his head and stared at Godou. "Does he always get like that?"

Erica nodded. "It is regrettable, but it is in Godou's nature to reject a lady's heart."

"Hey!" Godou said. "I'm nothing like-"

Yuri nodded. "Indeed, Godou-san is the most despicable type of man. Stealing away a lady's heart, only to reject it in the next breath... truly, the worst of the worst."

"I see."

Godou coughed and quickly changed the subject. "A-anyway! Emiya-senpai, what are you planning to do for summer break?"

The red-head frowned, and for a moment actually looked concerned, but then his usual small smile took its place. "I'll probably just spend the summer working."

"Work and school... you're far too uptight, Emiya-san." Erica turned to Godou, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

_Uh-oh. _Whenever Erica got that look, things were bound to go downhill for Godou. Like last time, when she forced him to Italy for a weekend.

"How would you like to come with us on a trip this summer, Emiya-san?"

_...Wait. Wasn't that trip the same one that she wanted to drag me along? _What made Erica suddenly decide to change her mind and make it a group trip? Not only that, why did she want to invite Shirou along? _He's a nice guy, but to suddenly invite him out of the blue..._

Did she know something about the unassuming upperclassman that he didn't?

There was that brief frown again, but it was quickly replaced by that genial smile. "I wouldn't mean to impose-"

Erica smiled. "Not at all! We were just thinking about having an older escort along. Right, Godou?"

"Huh? Wait, don't suddenly pull me into the conversation like that, Erica!"

Erica shrugged, keeping that same devilish smile on the whole time, and then said, "Of course, Yuri is invited as well."

"Eh? I am?"

_There she goes again, making plans for people without their consent._ Godou sighed, deciding to just let Erica do what she wanted. It was less trouble to go along than try and rebel at this rate. It was already playing out the way she wanted, and saying anything else would just make him get into an awkward situation.

"Of course, Yuri! After all we've been through, it'd be dishonorable to not let you join us."

Yuri nodded and looked deep in thought about the offer.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Meanwhile, their Senpai gave a noncommittal response. "I'd have to check in with my boss, first..."

"Very well," Erica said. "Do decide before the end of the week, however. I have to make arrangements myself."

Shirou glanced at his phone, and then gave them all a small bow. "Thank you for the food, Mariya-san, and thank you Erica-san, Godou-san, for inviting me on your trip. I'll give it the utmost consideration."

With those words, he left.

After he closed the door behind him, Godou turned on Erica. "What are you playing at, Erica? I thought you wanted to 'get to the next stage in our relationship'?"

He had to suppress a shudder just saying those words, but he needed to know.

"...He's interesting, that Emiya Shirou."

"Interesting?" Yuri asked.

Erica nodded. "It's very subtle, but the way he speaks and the way he moves are not ordinary. His breathing is too steady, his movements too light and precise, and no man is that polite unless they have something to hide."

Godou blinked. "Er... I don't know much about Italian culture, Erica, but that's the average level of politeness for people around here."

The blonde shook her head, brushing off Godou's words. "No, I'm sure of it. That Emiya Shirou is not ordinary, and I'm going to prove it." She smirked. "Who knows? By the end of today, my king might have another knight."

"I don't think that's how you recruit someone, Erica..."

* * *

><p>Shirou blinked. He had been gathering his belongings after his last class when that Erica Blandelli burst into his homeroom with Godou and Yuri in tow.<p>

"Emiya-san! This Erica Blandelli challenges you to a duel!"

"...A duel?"

It didn't seem like she had realized he was the person from yesterday, so that wasn't the reason for such a sudden challenge. Did he let something slip? No, he was sure of it. There hadn't been any flaws in his 'mask', so that wasn't the reason for it-

_Ah. That might actually BE the reason for it._

Didn't Erica hint a lot about his reputation as a 'kendo and archery prodigy'?

"Another duel?"

"Isn't that Emiya's twelfth challenge this month?"

"Isn't _that_ the foreign beauty from the second years?"

"What does she want with our Emiya-sama?"

Shirou resisted the urge to cover his face at the reaction of his peers, especially the female portion. _I should have never tried out for those clubs... They're turning out to be more trouble than they were worth._

"Yes, a duel! Unless... you fear losing to a girl?"

It was such a blatant provocation and out of character that Shirou couldn't help but sigh.

He wanted to refuse. He really did, especially as he didn't want to keep Liliana waiting too long if she had decided to stay. But if he refused, things would probably get more troublesome, with rumors like him being too prideful to accept a challenge unless they fought all his defeated opponents or something. He was already getting close to being somewhat of a local myth in the school due to his 'mysterious aura' and 'genius', and he didn't want to add any more fuel to that crazy train unless he had to.

"...Fine. But it will have to be quick. I have to get back home soon."

The class erupted into chaos at his acceptance.

"Whoa! Emiya-sama accepted?"

"That foreign beauty's calling Emiya-sama out? Who does she think she is?"

At that point, Shirou couldn't help but cover his face. "Let's... just go. Lead the way, Erica-san."

* * *

><p>Godou still wasn't sure what Erica wanted from Shirou. Looking at the guy, all Godou could see was an ordinary upperclassman that was apparently really popular with his class.<p>

...Though his popularity was kind of ridiculous now that he thought about it.

"Hey, Yuri... isn't it a bit ridiculous to have a crowd like this just for a kendo match?"

They were in the gymnasium. Shirou and Erica were standing in front of each other at the center, both armed with a shinai.

"It does seem a bit much, Godou-san. But from what Shizuka told me about him, it's not unexpected."

A prodigy who appeared suddenly at the beginning of the school year. A 'cool and mysterious' Senpai who ranked first in the school's exams, and then proceeded to decimate both the prestigious kendo and archery club, both of which had captains that ranked near the top in the nation. And that guy had done it all casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"...Well when you put it that way..."

Godou still found it a bit odd, but then again he was a Campione. Maybe seeing someone normal was odd for him now? _That's a terrifying thought._

They were in the gymnasium, standing in the front row of the spectators. And when Godou said 'front row', he meant 'front row' out of the hundreds that had packed into the gymnasium. First years, second years, third years... even some middle school and college students were in the crowd.

"They can't all be here for Emiya-senpai, right?"

Yuri shook her head. "No, I think half is here for Erica-san."

"Is that so...?"

Seeing the huge crowd, Godou began having second thoughts about going along with Erica's idea for a trip. _Forget having my life decided for me, if word ever got out that it was just the two of us- no, if Emiya-senpai decides to come along as well..._ There were a lot of fans in that crowd. Very, very enthusiastic fans as well. Fans that made Godou fear for his life, considering the fact that this was only a fraction of their fan base.

Erica swung her sword, testing its balance, and then raised it in her initial stance, holding the shinai lightly in front of her, pointed at Shirou. "First strike, Emiya-san?"

The upperclassman raised his own shinai. "That's fine."

Unlike Erica, the red-head didn't bother checking the shinai's balance. Godou would have called it arrogant, if not for the fact that he held it with a calm assurance, like he had wielded it his entire life. In contrast to Erica's traditional fencing stance, Shirou's was the traditional kendo stance, with both hands on the shinai and the sword held vertically in front of him.

Shirou looked around the crowd and sighed. "Let's just get this over with. I don't want things to get anymore out of hand than they already have."

Erica nodded. "As you wish. Godou! We begin on your mark!"

_Don't just casually involve me like that, Erica!_

Though he was upset, he couldn't really protest. Erica had pointed her shinai at him after her declaration, and he suddenly held the attention of hundreds that would be all too happy to tear him apart if he didn't oblige with their idol.

"E-er... on three?"

Erica and Shirou nodded.

"Alright... then three. Two. One. Go!"

* * *

><p>Erica dashed forward, her sword sent in a rapid thrust towards Shirou's heart. Though she wasn't using magic to enhance her speed, the attack was still more than enough to overwhelm any ordinary swordsman. But as she expected, it wasn't enough for the one in front of her.<p>

Shirou stepped back, just out of range of her strike, and surpassed her overwhelming opening with a blinding counter.

But that was within her calculation. Erica had already felt that Shirou was more than an ordinary student, despite his claims otherwise. Even without his reputation as a prodigy, he was too perfect to be a simple upperclassman like Godou insisted. And besides that, more often than not those that her king found to be ordinary turned out to be anything but.

Erica shifted her sword, and Shirou's strike was sent off at an angle, his stance too awkward to continue his attack. At least, it should have been.

_Style change?!_

He switched grip. Moving with the force of his attack, Shirou spun around for another rapid slash, cutting towards Erica's torso with the shinai held in one hand.

She couldn't dodge in time. Left, right, back, front. Those planes of escape were closed off to her. The only way to avoid the attack was...

A brilliant maneuver. Without hesitation, Erica flipped backwards, avoiding both the attack and retreating to give her room to maneuver.

She landed back on her feet, and was instantly on guard for Shirou's continued attack, but it never arrived. Instead, the red-head was standing a few meters in front of her, his face flushed and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"Ah... sorry about that."

Erica tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean for you to... you know. I'll take full responsibility for any consequences."

She pondered his words for a few moments, then she realized what he meant and smiled. "A gentleman, even on the field of battle? Truly, my Godou could learn a few things from you. But you needn't worry, Emiya-san. Such a thing is only convenient, as it brings me closer to Godou accepting my love." She gestured towards her king. "See how he defends my chastity even now?"

Godou was sending glares towards anyone who looked like they might have even _thought _about taking a picture of that. Those that actually did... well, there was a reason why Campione could face off and defeat the gods that couldn't be beaten.

Shirou nodded, though his gaze was calculating.

Erica raised her sword. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

><p>"...Stupid people and their stupid cameras. Stupid Erica for doing such a stupid stunt in a stupid match."<p>

Godou had finally tracked down the last of the ones that had taken a picture of Erica's accidental flashing. _Thank god that she decided to actually wear them today... even if it was lingerie._

It was at that time Godou was thankful for his enhanced Campione body. His vision had already been good from playing baseball, but it was only after becoming a Campione that he could pick out miniscule details like the number of flashes and cell phones being pointed.

_...Then again, that devil would have already taken precautions against something like that, wouldn't she?_

Godou sighed, realizing that he had probably played right into her hands again.

Yuri gave him a curious look. "You're quite protective of her, even if you don't show it, aren't you, Godou-san?"

Godou shook his head. "If I don't die against a heretic god, Erica's going to be the death of me, I swear."

Yuri just smiled and shook her head at that.

"So are they still at it?"

Yuri nodded. "Emiya-san is a most skilled fighter. It appears that Erica is no longer holding back."

"Eh?"

He looked back to the fight, and froze. "That Erica... is she seriously trying to kill him or something?"

A blistering assault. Erica continuously advanced, her sword a blur as she sent attacked Shirou. A crimson hurricane, launching too many attacks to count towards Shirou, all aimed towards fatal areas.

But if Erica was a crimson hurricane, then Shirou must have been eclectic gale, drifting, bobbing, and weaving around her strikes with fluidity that was incredible to watch.

Having trained her whole life to become a Great Knight, and achieving that goal at the tender age of twelve years old, surmounting peers that were even decades older, Erica's swordsmanship was a beauty to watch. Efficiently elegant, and regally destructive.

Contrary to that, Shirou's was... Godou didn't know how to describe it. Random. Chaotic. It was a cacophony of techniques, strewn together in a wild style that had countless weaknesses, and yet countless strengths. Rigid strikes that Godou recognized from Kenjutsu and Kendo. Soft blows that could only come from Wushu or Aikido. Hard techniques melding into soft, counter and offense exchanged without pause.

...But he messed up.

Erica sent her sword in a heavy horizontal slash, knocking Shirou's sword wide and opening his stance. A powerful blow that completely broke his form, and one that couldn't be recovered from.

Godou saw Shirou stagger, swinging his sword behind him to regain some semblance of a stance. But it was too slow.

Erica advanced, her sword sent in a swift thrust at Shirou's head-

Silence. Even Godou couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Ah... it looks like you win, Erica-san."

"...No, this is my loss."

One-handed sword stopping. Something meant to be performed with gauntlets, as catching a blade with your bare hands was suicidally reckless, and would only leave you lacking one.

Normally.

The reason for that was that you had to catch the flat of the blade with only your fingers, pinching it with enough strength to stop the attack. But due to the fact that swords tended to be metal, there just wasn't enough friction to do so. The blade would just slip past your fingers, no matter how fast you reacted or how hard you pinched your fingers.

It should have been possible with magic, and Godou was sure he could probably do it against a normal human due to his enhanced body. But he couldn't have done it against Erica, especially when she went all out like that.

Not only that, but he had stopped Erica's thrust with one hand, actually forcing her to come to a staggered halt in her movements. A thrust that Godou himself could barely see.

"No. Had that been a real sword, my hand would have been cut off. You win, Erica-san"

The red-head lowered his shinai, which was scarred from the intense duel, and grabbed his bag. "Well, if that is all, I'll be going." He inclined his head. "Thank you for the match."

"Ah!" Surprisingly, Erica did the same. "Thank you for obliging my curiosity, Emiya-san."

The crowd was silent as they watched Shirou leave, and then burst into an uproar.

"EMIYA-SAMA LOST!?"

"No! Didn't you see that? He stopped her sword with one hand!"

"Is that even a legal move?

"It was an informal match to begin with, idiot!"

"Erica-san's amazing! Such beauty, both physical and with the sword! Eeek!"

Godou shook his head at their antics and walked over to Erica. To his surprise, she looked troubled.

"Erica? What's wrong?"

"Ah, Godou. It's nothing."

That worried him. For Erica to just brush him off like that, when she was so amorous all the other times, it must have been serious.

"What did you find out?"

"I-"

She was interrupted by Yuri's voice, sounding hollow and solemn. "He walks the path of a sword, wielding a mind of steel. His body is made of..."

Yuri suddenly jerked, as if she was struck and visibly thrown back.

"Yuri!"

Godou caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Ah... thank you, Godou-san."

Erica crossed her arms, and put a hand to her chin. "So you couldn't get much from him either, Yuri? Troubling..."

Godou blinked. "...Wait. Did you plan for Yuri to use Spirit Vision on Emiya-senpai?"

Erica nodded. "It's suspicious, don't you think? Suddenly gaining in popularity, enough to draw a crowd this large. Skills unrivalled by even the great kendo and archery club in this school, with teams that can compete on the national level... how is that not suspicious, Godou?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

It was kind of suspicious now that he thought about it. _But he's such an ordinary guy..._ Unassuming, polite. He seemed to be the type of person that couldn't hurt a fly.

And yet he had gone toe to toe with Erica, who herself was a Great Knight that had been training in the sword her entire life.

The gymnasium was emptying as they spoke, the crowd diminishing as the act was finished. Even so, Godou, Yuri, and Erica remained, pondering their mysterious upperclassman.

"Emiya-san is a one-of-a-kind genius, that's for sure. Maybe even on the level of Lord Salvatore Doni, but in a different way."

"Eh?! The same level as that guy?! But..."

Erica nodded. "It's strange. The Copper-Black Cross would have been aware of someone as skilled as him, and they would have been eager to recruit him, even with the lack of magic."

She frowned. "And even more strange is the fact that I could feel nothing from his blade."

"What do you mean, Erica-san?" Yuri asked.

"It is nothing special, but all those who train in the way of the sword can 'feel' something from their opponent when they cross blades. I'm sure that Godou understands what I'm saying."

He nodded. "Something like how you can figure out someone's personality from the way they fight?"

"Yes. That's exactly it. For Godou, it is reckless abandon, a berserker style that usually ends up with the destruction of historical monuments. 'Achieving victory against all odds, regardless of the means', you could call it."

Godou opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find it in himself to disagree. It was true, after all, even if worded negatively.

"Lord Salvatore's style is sharp, focused. Like his 'Ripping Arm of Silver' that cuts through everything, his swordsmanship is undeniable, without feints or tricks."

"With how good that guy is, he doesn't really need them..." Godou said.

Erica smiled. "True." Her smile disappeared, turning into a thoughtful frown. "He walks the path of a sword, wielding a mind of steel... that's what Yuri's Spirit Vision said about Emiya-san, is that right?"

"I think so?"

Erica nodded. "I see... that explains it. A sword without pride, without emotion. Locking away all doubt and attacking relentlessly with unthinkable moves. Not locked to one style, but using a style that contains them all within. No, of having no style at all, only 'techniques' to be used according to the situation. Techniques used in a style that has no meaning..."

"...You still won though. Doesn't that mean his style is bad?"

As good of a fighter Shirou might have been, he still lost to Erica.

"No. Like I said, it was his win. He had been using only one sword against me, but near the end his style had changed. Did you not see it, Godou?"

Godou frowned. _It was odd..._ Now that he thought about it, Shirou could have avoided that last blow. Instead, he had brought his hand up to stop it- _No, that's not right._ It wasn't that he meant to stop it by bringing his hand up, but that he had to stop it because he brought his hand up. But the only reason for that...

"Two sword style?"

Erica nodded. "Had he possessed another blade, he could have easily parried my strike and ended the bout. It seemed that Emiya-san was limiting himself out of respect... No. That he wasn't taking me seriously from the beginning."

A devilish smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Godou~!"

The young Campione reflexively tensed, ready for flight at the sound of Erica's voice. "...Yes?"

"It's the duty of an underclassman to look up to their Senpai, so why don't we see what Emiya-san does so we may properly... admire him?"

"...Don't you just want to spy on him?"

Erica grabbed Godou's arm, firmly pressing it against her chest. "Me? Spy? You must think me a shameless woman, Godou. Oh, whatever shall I do?"

"E-E-Erica-san! S-s-such actions! In public, no less!"

Yuri was a beet red, her eyes flitting between Godou and Erica with a dizzying speed.

Godou willfully ignored his arm's current position and said, "Erica! Stop saying things that could be misunderstood!"

Erica smiled, the devilish expression that only marked trouble for Godou. "But perhaps being shameless is the secret to your heart...? After all, playing coy doesn't seem to work..."

And with those words, Erica started pulling his arm lower...

"Fine! We'll go spy on Emiya-senpai! Just stop it already!"

Erica just kept on smiling and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on then. We don't want him to get too far away."

Godou sighed. "Why me...?"

* * *

><p>Shirou was walking home. After a long commute back to Roppongi and the chaotic events unfolding during and after school, he was glad that he managed to get back before the time he told Liliana.<p>

"I wonder if she stayed...?"

It was likely that Voban had dragged her along, so she might not have anyone to contact in Japan. Or if she did, they might not take kindly to the fact that the person she was serving wasn't alive anymore.

"... If she did, I hope there was enough food."

Shirou had some prepared meals in the fridge for when he was either too busy studying or working to cook, but he wasn't sure if he remembered there being enough. "Hopefully her appetite isn't as big as Fuji-nee's, or else it would have been an uncomfortable day..."

He sighed, having reached his apartment door, and pulled out his key. "Well, time to find out."

He unlocked the door and opened it-

"So you're finally back, Emiya Shirou."

-only to stand face to face with the man he had just killed.

Marquis Voban grinned and gestured towards the lounge. "Have a seat. We have much to discuss, young king."

_Stupid luck... Why me?_

* * *

><p>AN: So a friend challenged me to a writing contest to see who could write the most in a single day. Apparently, he thought that since I usually only wrote 500 words a day, I couldn't write more than him, who routinely wrote 2000 words a day in order to meet the goal of 50000 words by the end of November.

I proved him wrong, and now he owes me lunch for the next few days.

Anyway, I wasn't expecting to have this written so soon, but here it is. Don't expect this to be a frequent update speed for this story. I'm actually washing my hands of this for the next few weeks since I've pretty much exhausted my creativity juices concerning this story for the time being.

Guest replies and review responses will be up... sometime. I dunno. What with Thanksgiving and relatives coming to visit, it might be a while.

Sword of Origin is next on my update list, and that'll be up... sometime as well. I'm editing and writing the latest chapter as I go to try a new style of outputting words, so it might not be until the end of this week that it's updated.

That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading, have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, and remember to leave a review if you can. As usual, it only helps me get better, and I do appreciate them.

Until the next!


	6. Beginning Anew

**Chapter 5: Beginning Anew**

Shirou tensed. He was sure he had killed Voban. There was no way that he should still be alive after being struck down by Shirou's last attack-

_Wait... resurrection. He had a ridiculous thing like that, didn't he?_

That had been the second time Shirou killed the guy, not the first. Nine Lives should have taken care of him, but he had used some unknown magic to bring himself back to life.

He must have done the same after Shirou's last attack. Though Shirou was sure that he had saved those souls, the fact was that the man who enslaved them was still alive, and now standing right in front of him.

Looking past the man, Shirou could see Liliana sitting on the lounge, eyes cast to the floor as if avoiding both his and Voban's gaze.

_Save her._

This guy was a threat. So long as he lived, more people ran the risk of meeting the fate of those bound souls. And there was the chance that he would hurt Liliana, that she would face the consequences and wrath of the guy in front of him because Shirou killed him.

A sword. Something that could take him out in one hit while minimizing collateral damage. Nine Lives wasn't useable in such a small space. He couldn't retreat, as Voban would turn his attention to Liliana. Kanshou and Bakuya weren't enough to take him out. Reinforcement wouldn't be enough either.

He had to-

"You need not be so tense, Emiya Shirou."

A genial smile from the old man. Not malicious, not malevolent. It was an expression completely at odds with the vicious and cruel opponent he had met the other night.

"...Huh?"

Seeing that Shirou wasn't going to move, Voban turned his back on him and sat down first.

Stunned at the lack of hostility, Shirou stepped inside and closed the door behind him. _...This is reality, right?_ He didn't usually have dreams, especially since he had arrived in this world, but when he did they tended to be surreal. Sort of like this, except involving a fiery short girl with blonde hair that bordered on pink, or a ruined wasteland spreading out for eternity.

Voban leaned back against the lounge, gesturing at the seat opposite of him. "Do sit. As I said, young king, we have much to discuss."

Shirou sat down, though he was still cautious. Just in case, he held the images of Kanshou and Bakuya at the front of his mind. Voban didn't seem like he wanted to fight, and Shirou really didn't want to in such a small area with innocent civilians nearby, but that man _did_ keep countless souls enslaved under his control in a tortured state of being.

You could never be too careful around those types of people.

He cast a sidelong glance at Liliana. The silver-haired knight was being far too quiet. And he could tell that it wasn't out of respect, but out of fear. Her body was still, as if she was afraid the slightest misstep would be her doom.

_Save her._

That was enough to make Shirou serious. _I don't know why he's here, and I don't know how much he's recovered. Nine Lives won't work here, but I should be able to get him with Kanshou and Bakuya. He's relaxed, so as fast as he is, even he can't avoid them. Especially if I project them from behind him. But even then, I need an opening. He's already seen my abilities, so I have to surprise him._

"Oho, planning to kill me even now, young king? Your fangs are sharp indeed."

Voban's sudden words broke Shirou out of his thoughts. Looking towards the old king, Shirou noticed that the man had an amused smile on his face. "Yes... with such an attitude, only the strongest shall seek you out. And as your Servant, they will in turn seek me out. Truly, a wonderful arrangement."

Shirou blinked. Then he blinked again. _Did he just-_

"Hold on," Shirou said. "My Servant?"

A wicked grin on Voban's face, though it was more devilish in nature than demonic. "Indeed. I had said as much, had I not? To the victor go the spoils. I had intended to just give you my knight and blade, but it seems that with your powers and even greater boon is possible."

Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. "...Alright. Now what's this 'boon' you're talking about. And why do you seem so... different?"

That's what was really getting to Shirou. He couldn't reconcile the image of that blood-thirsty devil king from the other night with this genial elderly gentleman before him.

"Liliana. Prepare some tea for your lord."

"Y-Yes!"

She practically jumped out of her seat before Shirou could stop her and rushed to the kitchen.

"Liliana."

Shirou's voice caused the silver-haired knight to stop in her tracks.

He sighed at her reaction. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to." He sent a glare at Voban. "Even if this guy's here, I won't let him force you to do anything you don't want."

A frantic shake of her head. "N-no, it's alright milord! I don't mind!"

Shirou frowned at her actions, an expression that deepened when he heard pots clattering to the ground, but turned his attention back on Voban.

The old man still had that grin on his face. "And even now you bare your fangs... excellent. I will enjoy our spars in the future, young king."

And there it was again, that genial attitude. At no point in their conversation so far had the old man given him any signs of malevolence, hostility, or even anger. He was... Shirou didn't know exactly how to describe it, but it was like he was amused at everything Shirou did, but with an expression that also held a hint of... approval?

"But to your original question... hm. Can you not feel them yet, young king? The powers you have taken as your own?"

Voban was calm, but Shirou could sense that he was slightly confused.

"Hold on. First off, what's with this 'young king' business?"

It was more than a nickname. Shirou was sure of that. The way Voban said it gave Shirou the sense that it was more a title than another name.

That time Voban's confusion turned into outright shock. "You... do not know?"

_And there that's headache again._

Shirou sighed. "No. I don't know. Now why do you keep calling me young king? And what powers?"

A moment of silence. Even Liliana's clamoring in the kitchen had come to a halt.

Voban laughed. It began as a slow, rumbling sound, and then emerged as a loud uproar. "You... you defeated me, the oldest Devil King, the most experienced Campione and did not know of your own Kingdom?"

Shirou frowned. He opened his mouth to object when Voban cut him off.

"I have heard of Campione possessing extraordinary luck, but to stumble upon one that did not even know of their own status... one that none had even known existed... Truly, young king, you are the most unexpected of us all. Even young Kusanagi was not so ignorant."

Shirou's frown deepened. _So Godou is a 'Campione' like Voban? That would explain why he felt different, and also why he was involved the other day, but..._

"What's a Campione?"

Voban broke out into laughter again.

* * *

><p>Godou let out a sigh.<p>

After Erica's abrupt decision to follow Shirou, the three of them, Godou, Yuri, and Erica, had followed the upperclassman throughout Tokyo.

If he had to put a word to the experience, he would call it 'troublesome'.

Erica, by virtue of being a foreigner and the ideal beauty of one at that, already attracted attention. And since she had been so adamant on clinging to Godou throughout their 'mission', that attention had also included Godou. And then there was Yuri, beautiful in her own right, who kept arguing with Erica and scolding Godou for allowing such indecent behavior.

To be honest, it was almost a miracle that Shirou didn't notice them following him, although it appeared that the upperclassman had a lot on his mind.

Going throughout Tokyo, walking along the streets, taking a cab... after a long journey, they had finally reached their destination: Shirou's home.

Godou blinked when they arrived at the building Shirou had entered. _Senpai... lives here? But he's so normal!_

The Roppongi district, and particularly the area where only well-off individuals lived. Shirou headed straight to one of the more elaborate apartment complexes and then to one of the apartments at the top floor.

It didn't make sense. Well, it did a little. Jounan Academy _was_ a prestigious school, so it wasn't _too_ odd. But Shirou... he gave off such a nice guy demeanor. And he was so normal! He was the kind of guy that Godou expected in an ordinary high school. The kind upperclassman that helped out his juniors, and lived an ordinary life.

Yuri looked at the building with wide eyes. "This is where Emiya-san lives?"

Erica smiled. "So it would appear, Yuri." She pulled on Godou's arm. "Come on, let's go visit!"

"Hey- hold on, Erica!"

He pulled himself out of her arms.

The blonde smiled. "Oho? Can it be that my Godou is scared? That my courageous king is afraid of meeting his simple upperclassman?"

Before he could protest, she had grabbed his arm again, practically wrapping herself around him and pulling him towards the building. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Emiya-san will appreciate his juniors coming for a visit."

"Erica! Stop being so shameless!"

Yuri scolded the blonde for her actions, though it seemed to be out of reflex rather than her actually reprimanding Erica.

_That's a scary thought._ Was it possible that Yuri was getting used to Erica's antics and eventually would stop caring altogether? She had already laughed at Erica teasing him earlier today after Shirou did as well.

With an almost herculean effort, he pulled himself free. Well, he'd say that he did, but it was more like Erica let him get free. Not a comforting thought, but he ignored it and glared at Erica.

"You said you wanted to spy on him, not stalk him! And won't he think it's suspicious if three of his juniors show up without warning?"

This was a bad idea. Godou was already regretting going along with this plan of Erica's.

Yuri nodded. "What Godou says is true... it is impolite to intrude. And we have already seen enough, haven't we, Erica?"

Godou quickly nodded in agreement with Yuri, grateful that she was supporting him for once.

But despite their combined forces, they still weren't a match for Erica's formidable drive. "Seen enough? All we have found is more evidence that Emiya-san is suspicious. It's far too odd for a student to be living here, of all places, isn't it?" Erica frowned. "And he's living alone too, from what the school records state."

"School records?" Godou frowned. _When did she have the time to-_ He sighed when he realized it. "Was that why you had to use the restroom before we left?" He shook his head. "I knew something was odd... wait. You looked at his school records?"

Erica just gave him that same devilish smile. "The principal was most accommodating to my request."

Godou sighed. "You shouldn't go around hypnotizing people to get what you want, Erica. And isn't that supposed to be against your honor or something?"

With those words, Erica's face suddenly turned serious. "Not if it keeps you safe, Godou."

"Erica?"

Yuri's questioning voice. She must have noticed how serious Erica had gotten, and how odd it was in comparison to her previous behavior.

The blonde was quiet for a moment and then said, "...It's probably nothing, but I have to make sure." After saying that, her mood completely flipped, and she was back to her normal self. "Let's go, Godou! You too, Yuri!"

After seeing her react that way, Godou could only give her a meek nod and follow.

If Erica was serious about this, then he couldn't afford to mess around. Anything that could garner the full attention of her as a 'knight' and not 'Godou's lover' was something to be cautious about.

...Even if Godou still couldn't see what was so threatening about Shirou.

* * *

><p>Shirou rubbed his forehead, trying in vain to get rid of the pounding headache he had.<p>

"...So you're telling me that I'm a god slayer that's pretty much untouchable to modern day magi- er, mages and that I can do whatever I want with no repercussion unless other Campione or Heretic Gods decide to get in my way? And even then I just have to beat them to do what I want, and if they're gods I get even stronger?"

Voban nodded. "It is exactly as you say, young king."

Liliana poured Shirou a cup of tea.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Liliana."

"I-It's no trouble, milord."

With that, she took a seat on his lounge, opposite from Voban, but also as far away as she could be from both of them.

Shirou sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be getting rid of her fear anytime soon.

It probably didn't help that Voban was now apparently his Servant either.

"Right. And because of one of my 'Authorities', when you died by my hand you were given the choice to become my Servant instead of going to the afterlife or resurrecting, and because of your personal code of honor you decided to do so?"

Voban nodded again, though the hints of a smile were at the corner of his mouth. "It is as you said."

_...I need to figure out these powers of mine._ It was one thing to be able to kill gods. Shirou didn't really mind that, though he found it ironic since he technically classified as one in his previous life. But it was another thing entirely to have random powers spring up out of nowhere like they did when he fought Voban, especially since a guy like that was suddenly made his Servant.

Servant, as in the same type that existed for the Holy Grail War.

Shirou could already feel his headache getting worse, but pushed it aside. "...You aren't going to randomly kill people again, are you? Or enslave them to be your undead servants for all of eternity?"

Voban scoffed. "Such a naive outlook you have, young king. In this world, might makes right. You should take every opportunity you have to expand it, to become mightier than even the greatest of gods. Who cares about the weak, so long as you may fight worthy opponents, test your mettle against beasts with fangs as sharp as your own, if not sharper?"

Shirou just looked at him. "I do. And since you're my Servant, you have to listen to me, right?"

Voban seemed like he was about to protest, but decided to let it go. "Very well. As one who fell by your sword, I shall fall in line with your path. But I will not forgive you for letting your fangs dull, Emiya Shirou." He gave Shirou a wicked grin. "The moment that my own might surpasses your own, we shall fight again. And at that time, we shall see who is the Servant and who is the King."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "If it means preventing you from killing innocent people, that will never happen."

A tense moment, and then Voban gave him a curt nod. "Liliana is capable of informing you of the greater details entailed with being a Campione. She will answer any further questions you may possess."

Voban rose to his feet.

Shirou did the same. "And where do you think you're going, Voban?"

The old king let out an exasperated sigh. "Since my young king is so inclined towards protecting the 'innocent'... bah, what a foolish word." Voban shook his head, and then continued. "My defeat at your hands will no doubt have spread by now, and I require a show of force to reassert my control."

He cast his eyes towards the door. "And in any case, you have guests." He gave Shirou a curt nod. "We shall speak of this another time, Emiya Shirou. I shall contact you when the dust has settled upon this chaos."

With that, Voban turned into a dragon (thankfully intangible, as he would have broken a lot of Shirou's furniture otherwise) and faded from view, leaving just Shirou and Liliana in his apartment.

When he was gone, Shirou let out a deep sigh. _First a God and Ultimate One, now a God Slayer and King. Can't I ever save someone without changing into something beyond humanity?_

It didn't really bother Shirou, especially since he actually had powers he could use on a regular basis to protect people, but it was still a bit ridiculous in his opinion. It was like 'Emiya Shirou' was fated to be some larger than life existence or something. Archer, that Counter Guardian, himself... _Then again, it's not like I could be a normal guy anymore with what I've been through._

A knock on his door.

Liliana sprung out of her seat. "I'll get that, milord, don't worry about it!"

"Wait, Liliana-"

Shirou got out of his seat and made to stop her. If the visitors were people that could make Voban leave, then it wouldn't be safe for her to answer the door. But before he could stop her, she had already opened it, revealing a familiar trio standing at the doorstep.

A moment of tense silence, and then a cheerful voice. "Why hello there, Lily! What a surprise meeting you here."

Erica looked past her to Shirou and smiled. "May I ask how you know Emiya-san?"

Shirou sighed. _This is not going to end well, is it?_

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the lounge in the living room. Shirou had taken it upon himself to make some tea for everyone, while they all got settled in.<p>

Godou, Erica, and Yuri were sitting on one lounge, the blonde being almost indecently close to Godou as usual, holding his right arm, while Yuri was on the Campione's left, looking like she wanted nothing more than to yell at Erica, but restraining herself due to being impolite in the current company.

Sitting opposite of them, with her gaze anywhere but on the blonde, was Liliana. She looked concerned, confused, and afraid all at once, as if she were standing before a ticking bomb.

Shirou didn't really blame her. If Godou was a Campione like Voban said, those 'God Slayers' that had gone above and beyond to do the impossible act of killing a god, he could understand her worry completely.

And while the guy didn't seem that bad (he actually reminded Shirou a lot of himself before the war) Shirou couldn't forget how he had summoned a giant boar out of nowhere to attack Voban. Not that it had worked, but if he could do that, what _else_ could he do?

With that in mind, Shirou decided to do the simple thing and make tea. People never fought when they had tea. Well, maybe. It was probably a vain hope, but at least it gave him something to keep his mind off of the fact that his guests probably knew a lot more about this Campione business than he did and could probably make his life much more complicated than it already was if they found out that he was one as well.

So, tea. If making it had let him get through Rin and Ayako talking about his love life while that guy had mercilessly teased him the entire time, it could let him get through this.

"This is a nice place you have, Emiya-san."

Shirou walked over to the living room, having finished prepare the tea, and set down a tray with the pot and cups on the table between the two parties before taking a seat next to Liliana.

It made him feel slightly better that his presence made Liliana more relaxed, though only by a fraction.

"Thank you, Erica-san."

He poured them all a cup of tea. It wasn't the best, since he hadn't expected any guests, but it was still better than the average cup of tea due to the high quality of ingredients he made them from. His money had to go somewhere, after all.

The blonde nodded in thanks, an action mimicked by Godou and Yuri.

Silence again as they all drank their tea.

Shirou sipped his with an outward calm, but inwardly he couldn't help feeling a bit panicked. It wasn't like they would or could do anything to harm him. Even knowing that they weren't ordinary underclassmen like he originally thought, Shirou could still tell that the three in front of him were good people. Still, it would complicate things a great deal if they were to realize that he was Campione, or if they realized that he was the one who helped them out the other day.

Uncomfortable questions, answers he couldn't really give without bringing up more questions. And then there was the fact that he had showcased a lot of his abilities to Erica today in their duel... _I should really think these things through before I do anything._

Rin would have heartily disapproved and called him an idiot for getting into this mess. Ayako would have laughed, and Sakura... well, she probably would have called him an idiot too. _And there I go thinking about them again._

"You make good tea, Senpai."

For a second, he recalled those distant days where Sakura said the same, but quickly forced it down.

That was Yuri, not Sakura. She took another sip from her cup and smiled at him. "Have you considered joining the tea ceremony club? You would do well, especially if you can already make tea as well as you do."

He returned her smile and shook his head. "Thank you for the suggestion, Mariya-san, but I'll pass. I'm already busy as it is with work and my studies."

"Oh?" Erica said.

Shirou was instantly on guard, being careful to avoid giving any more hints to the blonde. He'd already made plenty of mistakes in her presence. He couldn't afford to make any more.

Erica smiled, and Shirou realized he had tensed. _Well, there goes that plan..._

"If you are so busy, may I ask what you're doing with my dear friend Lily? And how is it that you two met?" She turned to Liliana and said, "I was under the impression that you were otherwise... preoccupied, Lily."

The silver-haired knight was startled at being suddenly addressed. "I-I... Um. M- Emiya-san and I... he..."

The devious blonde mercilessly targeted Liliana's weakness. "You and Emiya-san...?" She trailed off, and then put her hand to her mouth, as if reaching a sudden realization. "Can it be? Has our unassuming Senpai-"

"It's not what it seems-"

"Stop saying misleading things, Erica!"

"N-no! We're not-"

Shirou blinked, something mimicked by Godou and Liliana, who had spoken at the same time as him.

Yuri frowned and turned on Erica. "Do you really think that Senpai is as shameless as Godou, Erica?"

Erica put a finger to her chin, looking between Liliana and Shirou. "Hm... well, Godou seemed normal at first, didn't he?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes... perhaps you are on to something, Erica. They do say that like attracts like..."

Shirou sighed. "We're not like that, Mariya-san. I met Liliana the other day after coming back from work. She seemed a bit lost and didn't have anywhere to stay, so I invited her over."

Erica's eyes grew wide. Yuri looked stunned. And Godou looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Liliana, on the other hand, had turned a deep crimson.

Shirou was confused at the sudden change in atmosphere, and then grew tense. Did they realize it? Did they know that he was the one from yesterday? He had mentioned a vague enough truth, but could it have been enough to jump to that conclusion? His disguise had already been flimsy at best, but he had hoped that it would be enough. But now it seemed that-

"Exactly the same..." Yuri muttered.

Erica looked at Liliana, seeming both amused and exasperated. "Lily. I understand that you recently arrived in a foreign country, but I would have thought you had more sense than that. A lone girl wandering around the streets at night, a young man inviting you to his apartment..." She trailed off leaving the implications hanging.

Shirou blinked, and then it clicked in his head. "N-No! That's- I'd never do that! She looked like she needed help, so I- What are you even- I don't... Erica-san!"

The devilish smile on Erica's face made Shirou realize that she was making fun of him.

"...You're terrible."

Just like Rin. That blonde was just as bad as Rin was in teasing him.

Shirou glanced at Liliana to see that she had turned a deep crimson. On the bright side, it seemed like she wasn't afraid or tense anymore. On the downside, she seemed like she might faint out of sheer embarrassment.

"Of course, I can see how you might be attracted to Emiya-san. He's far from unattractive. Ah, but don't take that the wrong way, Emiya-san. My heart fully belongs to Godou." She leaned against the younger Campione's arm. "Isn't that right?"

Godou blushed and leaned away from her. "Erica! Stop that!"

The blonde sighed and leaned back. "So cruel..."

Liliana spluttered, finally snapping out of her embarrassment. "I'm not- He's my- um... Emiya-san is..."

Erica smiled and leaned forward. "Emiya-san is...?"

Godou sighed. "Stop teasing Liliana, Erica. Haven't you done enough already?"

Erica frowned, though there were still the hints of a smile at the corners of her mouth, and said, "I only tell the truth, Godou. Wouldn't you agree, Yuri?"

The shrine maiden nodded, looking all the while like someone who just had her world shattered. "The same... yes. The same as him..."

Shirou raised an eyebrow at that. There was something about Yuri's words that seemed off...

"Well, I think we're done here." Erica got out of her seat and gave Shirou a quick bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, and I apologize for the intrusion, Emiya-san."

"Ah." Shirou automatically got to his feet and returned the bow. "It's not a problem, Erica-san. Thank you for coming."

Erica straightened and gave him a smile. "Take care of Lily, Emiya-san. She's a bit naive and uptight, but she has a good heart."

"Of course."

A brief series of farewells from the three, and then it was just Liliana and Shirou alone in his apartment.

He stood there, staring at the door for a few moments longer, dazed at how he had been played by the devilish blonde.

_No... not as bad as Rin. She's worse. A devil wearing red Prada._

Shirou sighed. He had tried. He really did. But from that knowing gaze Erica had before she left, it seemed that he had failed in hiding his identity.

_Why can't things just be clear cut? Beating the bad guy, protecting the innocent, saving people... can't I just get a break? I'm not cut out for these kinds of fights!_

* * *

><p>Erica walked back with Godou to her house. Yuri had excused herself on the way back, mentioning something about her shrine duties. From the thoughtful look on her face as she left, however, Erica knew that it was more than just simple duties she had.<p>

A Campione. Erica didn't know how she hadn't figured it out until after they met. She had suspected Shirou was more than an ordinary person, especially after their duel. No regular person could force her to stop holding back in a spar like that, let alone wield the sword in such a strange and effective manner.

_What does this mean for Godou?_ It was unheard of for two Campione to occupy the same territory. They were competitive by nature, after all, so conflict was inevitable.

...Yet hadn't Shirou taken painstaking efforts to remain hidden? And then there was the fact that he had helped them out the other night by fighting and beating Marquis Voban. Though different, now that Erica had the benefit of hindsight, she could see that the man from yesterday was the same as their 'unassuming Senpai' as Godou put it. And now that she thought about it, she could see that his changed appearance was obviously the result of manifesting an Avatar, turning his body into an ideal form to wield his Authorities.

But that begged the question of what god Shirou had slain to become a Campione. There hadn't been any reports of Heretic Gods other than the ones Godou had faced recently, and even if Shirou had managed to slay them, neither Athena nor Melqart possessed an ability to call forth swords like Shirou had.

_A Chinese god, perhaps?_ The swords had been oriental in nature... but then that Luo Hao would have taken notice had a Heretic God appeared in her domain.

No, it wasn't a Chinese god that he had slain. Perhaps Hephaestus? But that didn't explain the Authority he had used near the end to both subvert Voban's own Authorities, as well as erase all of the wounds he had and turn them back on Voban.

It bothered her. A complete unknown quantity, with unknown origins, as well as unknown motives. _Well, not completely unknown._

It was apparent that he wanted to live a normal life like Godou, judging from the fact that he had remained hidden until the previous night. But then why had he chosen last night to make an appearance?

_He said he met Liliana the other night while walking home from work..._

Could that be it? A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or perhaps being in the right place at the right time?

"Erica?"

And he had been happy that they were safe near the end, hadn't he? Perhaps he was someone like that American Campione that wanted to protect the city from the shadows? No, if that was true then he would have interfered when Athena had obtained the Gorgoneion. Why hadn't he?

"Erica."

A Campione staying out of the way was unheard of. It was in their blood to seek out conflict. Even Godou, who claimed to be a pacifist, naturally possessed the instincts for combat. He tried to cling to normality, but Erica knew deep down that her king was meant for more, that he was denying his true nature. It showed in his ruthlessness during combat, and how he cared not one bit for their surroundings. A love of the fight and nothing else.

But Shirou was different. Erica hadn't been wrong in her assessment. The other Campione's style of fighting was one without pride, without meaning. Combat was more a method than a goal in itself like it was for other Campione.

He had been fighting not for the joy of battle, but to utterly destroy Marquis Voban. Methodical, attempting and discarding techniques to cut down the one in front of him. Almost like a machine.

Though Erica had faith in Godou, a battle between him and Shirou was something to be avoided at all costs. Focused, relentless. Shirou would not give up until Godou was destroyed if they ever became enemies, despite the kind face he showed to them at school and in his home.

"Erica!"

She blinked. It seemed that they had arrived at her home while she was lost in thought.

"Ah... thank you for coming all this way with me, Godou." She gave him a warm smile. "Such a gentleman... you should act like this more often. This is how you should treat a lady who holds you dear."

Godou flushed at her words, but his expression was serious. "Are you alright? You've been... really quiet since we left Emiya-senpai's house."

Erica couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. It seemed that Godou was deadset on continuing to address him as a 'Senpai', despite the fact that they could be called 'friends' after being invited into his home. _Then again, my king so adores his normality._

"Is my Godou worrying about me?" She tilted her head. "Can it be? That at last, you are-"

"Erica."

A focused expression, the same look that reminded Erica just how much she loved him. "What's wrong? And no distractions this time."

She smiled, a real one instead of the playful expression she always gave him. "Thank you, Godou."

Her words came out softer than she intended, but seeing how Godou flushed at them, she let it be. "I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about now."

Godou kept looking at her, but then nodded. "You'll tell me if it's something important, right?"

"Of course. You are my king, after all."

Yes... her king. And now she had to make sure that another didn't come into conflict with him.

_Perhaps I should pay another visit to my dear friend Lily..._

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this for me, Milord."<p>

Shirou sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Liliana? Call me Shirou."

Liliana hesitated, but nodded. "As you wish Sh-Shirou."

They were walking through the Roppongi district. Despite his insistence on her going back home to her family, Liliana had adamantly refused and said that she belonged at his side as 'his faithful knight'.

His protests had been immediately shot down, especially when she reminded him that there was a lot he didn't know about the supernatural world, as well as his duties.

"Anyway, if you plan on staying with me... and I still don't get why you won't let me rent you your own apartment-"

"It's my duty to stay at your side, mi- Shirou. And I don't want to make too much trouble for you."

He sighed at the instantaneous rejection, as well as how meek she was being.

"And I keep telling you that it's not a problem. It's my responsibility to take care of you for getting you in this mess. Eating plain meals for a while so that you can have some privacy is-"

"I will stay by your side, Shirou. It's my duty."

Shirou shook his head. "Fine... have it your way. But in any case, if you're planning on staying here instead of going back, then you're going to need clothes, toiletries, and other things, right?"

Liliana flushed a little, but nodded.

"I thought so. In that case, I refuse to let you stay with me unless you let me pay for those."

"But Shirou-"

"It's either that or you stay in my apartment while I rent out another one."

Liliana sighed. "...Very well. But won't it be expensive to shop here?"

Roppongi Hills. Practically a city in a city, with over 200 stores, various offices, apartments, and even things like an art museum and a hotel. That was where he'd taken Liliana to go shopping, and the two had just arrived inside the central shopping area, where crowds of people, ranging from young teens like them to middle-aged businessmen, milled about

...To be honest, it was a bit selfish of him. He'd caused a lot of trouble for Liliana, and she seemed to be the reserved type that didn't get the chance to enjoy herself very often. That, along with the fact that she insisted on being Shirou's 'knight', becoming even more reserved, made Shirou bring her here, so that she could act like a regular teenaged girl instead of being his knight, like she so insisted.

Shirou smiled. "It's fine. Now, where do you want to start? Clothes? ...Come to think about it, there probably wasn't anything good in the fridge, so maybe we should stop and get some food first."

Liliana hesitated. "You have work, don't you? You don't have to take me-"

Shirou crossed his arms and stared straight at Liliana. "I've already decided to spend today for you, so don't worry about me. We're going to buy you clothes, get you some real food other than the leftovers I had in the fridge, and do whatever else we need to do so that you'll be comfortable l-living with me."

He shifted his gaze at that last part.

_That's right_. Liliana would practically be living with him from that point on. He'd forgotten about that tidbit between Voban and the others arriving at his apartment. Thankfully, there was room and his lease allowed for more than one person to live in the apartment, so that wouldn't be a problem. But still...

_They'd be laughing right now, wouldn't they?_

Liliana blushed, and then gave him a meek nod. "A-alright. Then... can we go to that store first?"

Shirou nodded. He'd ensure that Liliana had fun today no matter what, in exchange for causing her so much trouble.

* * *

><p>...A few hours later, he was regretting his decision to take her to Roppongi Hills of all places. Not completely, since he was happy that the younger girl seemed to be enjoying herself. After all, seeing someone else happy because of his actions couldn't fail to make Shirou happy himself. And since it was something he was used to doing, even before the war, he didn't mind.<p>

It only took the first few stores for Liliana to relax around him and start having fun. Surprisingly, once you got past her solemn demeanor as a knight, Liliana was pretty much a normal girl, as he had thought.

Of course, because of that, everyone they met were treating them like a couple, something that bothered him. _But if she's happy..._

He was sure that they would have understood. As the person who caused Liliana to get in this mess, it was his responsibility to take care of her because of that. Logically, rationally, it made perfect sense. And he was sure that they would have said the same thing to him, though in a more colorful manner like Rin calling him a noble idiot and Ayako saying he was too kind for his own good.

Still... it felt like a betrayal, even then. _No._ Shirou shook his head. Not a betrayal. No one could replace them. Even if their time had been short, and even if he wished he could have spent time with them like this, there couldn't be anyone else.

_You can be an idiot sometimes, you know, Shirou?_

"Yeah... I know, Ayako. I know."

He could almost hear them scolding him for that.

Liliana had gone inside one of the stores that only women could go into (well, he could have gone too but he decided it would be better for his sake not to follow) and left Shirou outside the store holding what they had already bought. Mostly clothes, but a few things as well to give her room a more personal touch, like some stuffed animals.

He sighed. "Really, I wonder how things ended up like this... Well, I guess it isn't that bad."

He had saved people. He had made someone happy. He had made some friends. And he even had powers he could use to protect people from any monsters that might show up in the future. He really didn't have anything to complain about, now that he thought about it...

"Thy name... what is it?"

A formal address.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts, and looked up to see who had spoken.

A beautiful girl, almost inhumanly so. Sleek black hair that fell down her back in curls. Eyes the color of rubies, and just as precious. Pale skin reminiscent of the moon on a pure night. She was dressed in a simple kimono, made of green silk that contrasted well with her ruby eyes.

"...Huh?"

An inarticulate response. Caught off guard, he didn't manage a proper reply to the girl in front of him.

She frowned. "Thy name is... 'huh'? How strange..."

"Ah, no." Shirou shook his head. "Sorry, you just surprised me. My name is Shirou. Emiya Shirou. But... is there a reason for you asking?"

The girl nodded. "Thy name is Emiya Shirou... yes, this seems more fitting." She tilted her head, giving Shirou a once over. "This Kushina meant no offense. Thou... has a most curious air about thee. One that is most familiar to this Kushina, like a memory of spring and autumn..."

Shirou frowned. "A... curious air?"

The girl called Kushina shook her head. "Pay it no mind, Emiya Shirou. This Kushina thanks thee for indulging in her curiosity."

With those words as parting, the mysterious girl vanished into the crowd.

He didn't have much time to think on her, however, as Liliana reappeared from the shop just after.

"Sh-Shirou. I've chosen what I want to buy."

"Ah. I'll be right there."

He cast another look towards where the girl had vanished, and then shook his head. It was strange, but she hadn't seemed dangerous. In fact...

_Her face before she left. That had been regret._

* * *

><p>Liliana sat down on her bed, staring at her new belongings. It was night, hours since her king- <em>No. Shirou. <em>Yes, it had been hours since Shirou had taken her out shopping.

Clothes. Shampoo. Even selfish things like stuffed animals or romance novels. He had bought them all for her, and even given her the spare room in his home.

"...I don't understand."

It was too much. Even for a knight that had earned her lord's favor, this was too much. Not only that, but he was... different from what she had expected.

She was just a lowly knight. As skilled as she might have been, she couldn't have hoped to reach the heights of a Campione. As a God Slayer and a Devil King, Shirou should have held his life above her own. Should have let her be.

It was her duty to serve him. And yet... he had been the one aiding her, as if her desires were more important than his own. As if she was an equal.

An image popped into her mind of Shirou standing in front of her, swearing to protect her against everything in the world-

"No!" She frantically shook her head. "Bad thoughts!"

He wouldn't do that. Even if he had been nice to her today, Shirou was still a Campione above all else. Someone like her... it didn't matter. Yes. She was a knight to a Campione, one who had slain her own king and obtained her loyalty as a result. If anything, she should be the one protecting him.

She nodded.

Yes, that was right. She didn't deserve all of this, so she would only have to earn it.

She wasn't a princess to be pampered. She was a knight, one who had earned her skills and title, so she would be the one protecting her king.

...Even if she would admit that it was nice to be treated like today once in a while.

"Oh Lily~! Are you here?"

She froze. _That voice..._

Liliana really didn't want to believe it was Erica Blandelli calling out to her from outside her window. _But that crimson devil would do that, wouldn't she?_

She sighed. At least Shirou wasn't home, having gone to his work downtown after letting Liliana back in his apartment. She'd insisted on following him, but he'd refused, telling her to 'make herself comfortable'.

Liliana debated leaving Erica outside and pretending she wasn't there, but decided that it would bring too much trouble to Shirou in the future.

She walked to the window and opened it, then glared at the one hovering there above the window.

"...Blandelli. What are you doing here?"

The blonde made her way inside, and then made herself comfortable on Liliana's bed. She took a look at the unorganized shopping bags and let out a low whistle. "King Emiya is quite generous, isn't he? My Godou could learn a few things from him on how to treat his lover."

Liliana paled, and then blushed at Erica's implications. "He's not... Shirou isn't my lover!"

Erica smiled, and shook her head. "Lily, Lily, Lily. You should be more honest with your intentions. You're living your dream now, aren't you? Like that lovely story you kept inside your drawer?"

Liliana froze. "H-H-How do you know about that?! There shouldn't be... I didn't..."

Erica waved her off. "I have my ways, Lily."

"...I'll kill you if you tell anyone, Blandelli."

Erica smiled. "Even if you did, a copy is in my will, dear Lily. Now, why don't you tell me more about this king of yours? He must be someone special to have captured your heart, is he not?"

Liliana grit her teeth. "You don't know anything."

Erica continued talking, completely ignoring Liliana's response. "Of course, if you want him to return your affections there will be some effort involved. Kings can be ever so fickle, like my own Godou, you see..."

Despite herself, Liliana couldn't help but listen to the blonde with a sort of morbid fascination.

* * *

><p>Shirou was walking home from work. He'd been worried about being late, but when he arrived he found that Hotaruzuka-san was more than understanding of the situation. He'd also explicitly told Shirou to take a few weeks to enjoy himself during the summer break and to not bother showing up.<p>

Apparently, the staff of Copenhagen felt he deserved the rest after working so diligently without complaint. He'd tried to refuse, of course, but Hotaruzuka-san had outright denied his protests, pointing out that he had worked through enough breaks.

Which led to Shirou's current situation, walking back from his last day of work for a few weeks.

_Well, at least this works out?_

He was free to take Erica up on her invitation now, but he was wondering if he should after today's events. It was clear the blonde had figured something out, if not realized completely what Shirou was.

"Is it you, I wonder?"

He blinked at being suddenly addressed, and turned towards the speaker.

The intersection leading to his home just a few blocks away. Standing there, with no cars in sight, was a young man.

"...Who are you?"

He wasn't ordinary. Like the girl from earlier in the day, Shirou could tell that the young man in front of him was different from a regular human. Even from a regular magic user.

Hair that had gone prematurely gray, eyes with shifting colors every color of the rainbow. A youthful face, impossibly fair. He was dressed in a simple white suit and pants, though they seemed more like attire fit for burial than everyday use.

Peaceful. Pure. That was the impression Shirou got from the young man.

Even so, Shirou remained cautious.

The young man shook his head, that fair face twisting with an expression of... grief? "Yes, it is you. The Fates are cruel to bring us together like this, young king. In any other circumstance, we would have made for fine comrades, you and I."

"...Huh?" Out of everything he expected the young man to say, that definitely wasn't it. "What are you talking about?"

The young man shook his head again. "One who bears all evil and was expelled from creation. One who was expelled from life and must obtain all the world's sorrow... it is cruel, but it seems that this is fate, young king."

"All the world's sorrow...?"

Shirou didn't get it. He didn't understand what the young man was talking about. He should have been concerned that he knew about Angra Mainyu, but for some reason, Shirou couldn't find himself threatened by the one in front of him.

-Lost. In that moment, the young man reminded Shirou of himself when he first arrived. Someone who lived on, but didn't really have a reason to live anymore.

"I don't really know what's going on, but... are you alright?"

It was never wrong to want to help someone. And right then, despite the fact that he wasn't a regular human, that young man needed his help.

A soft smile. "Yes... it is most cruel. I should not have come, but I had thought at last..." He shook his head, fixing Shirou with a focused gaze. "Do not mourn me when the time comes, young king. I do not deserve your sorrow. And remember that you cannot save everyone."

A resigned expression. Someone who had given up on salvation.

Seeing that expression and hearing those words triggered something in Shirou and he spoke without thinking. "You're wrong."

The young man just shook his head, disappearing from view like a mist meeting the sun's rays. "We shall see, young king. Pray to the Fates that you are correct and I am wrong."

Shirou frowned, but continued on his way, the image of that young man's troubled face in his mind.

It remained up until he arrived at his apartment, which at that point he had other concerns.

Shirou took out his keycard and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"... and then she said, Welcome back, Mas... ter?"

He blinked.

Liliana blinked back.

There was a moment where neither of the two did anything, Shirou still standing at the doorstep with his hand in the air from where he had pushed the door open.

Liliana was dressed in a maid outfit. Where she had obtained it, and why she had it, Shirou didn't know. From the blush spreading across her face, though, it was obvious that she wasn't actually planning on greeting Shirou like that.

He sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "I'll remember to knock next time, Liliana. But if you're going to do something like that, could you do it in your room?"

"You..."

"I mean," Shirou said. "It's none of my business of what you like or don't like, and I'm... glad? That you're taking your role so seriously, but you don't need to go to those lengths. I've already said that I'll take care of you while you're here, so-"

He was cut off by a pillow being thrown in his face. Almost right after that, a door slammed shut and Liliana was nowhere to be seen.

Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the budding headache. "Liliana... that's my bedroom."

The door opened and a red-faced Liliana walked out. She gave Shirou a stiff bow and then walked into her room, locking the door once she entered.

Shirou sighed. _Why do I feel that Erica is involved in this somehow...?_ It would be just like her... or rather, just like Rin to put Liliana up for something like that. And since Erica was similar, he wouldn't put it past her to have tricked Liliana into something like that.

He shook his head and walked to his room, purposefully putting the incident at the back of his mind. Like he had said, he wasn't one to judge another on something as trivial as their hobbies or what they did in their free time.

...Though he would prefer not walking into another scene like that. The neighbors might misunderstand the situation.

Closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked, Shirou took out Durandal from where he had left it earlier and sat down on his bed. Lifting it up, he frowned as he examined the blade.

_It seems the same, but..._

"Trace... on."

Structural analysis. One of the few spells that Shirou had always been good at, and one that had become only that much better after attaining his Magic, allowing him to perceive even the most complicated of concepts with enough time. He used that now to examine the blade that Voban had left for him, the one he had apparently used to kill his first god.

"So it's different after all, huh?"

It looked the same. It even had the same powers, strangely enough. But in the end, it wasn't the same.

Durandal had been a divine blade, given by an angel to Charlemagne who later gave it to Roland. A Divine Instrument forged by the gods and later given to mortals to wield, eventually becoming a Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit Roland. It was an indestructible sword that granted three miracles to its wielder, and would remain ever sharp.

This sword was different. Though the abilities were the same, this sword was never wielded by Roland. No... instead of being wielded by Roland, this was a sword that contained the divinity of a 'god' named Roland. A 'Grimoire' containing the essence of divine 'Steel'.

The moment that Shirou understood that, it changed. That essence of 'Steel' shifted, and it felt like something was forcing its way into his circuits, a power that didn't belong, and yet did.

It was only a moment, but when he had realized what happened, Durandal was gone. But at the same time, it wasn't gone.

He could still feel the sword, and intuitively knew it would appear if he willed it. Even so, the sword itself was nowhere to be seen, as if it was just an illusion existing in his mind.

"...Huh. I didn't think I could still do that."

It was similar to when he had pulled a sword out of his reality marble, or put one in. But that couldn't be it, since his reality marble had been destroyed in whatever way he got to this world, shattered like his soul had been. He was sure he still had one, but the reality marble allowing him to store and retrieve blades at will no longer existed. The only reason he could project anything in the first place now that it was gone was because he had 'memorized' the blueprints for the few swords he could use, or at least enough of them to fudge the details for a usable end-product.

No. He hadn't put Durandal in his reality marble. It was more like... it was more like Durandal had become a part of him, an extension of himself that he only needed to think in order to make appear-

_Oh. That's probably why._

Shirou's origin and alignment had been 'Sword'. Though he doubted his origin was the same after being reincarnated... or whatever it was that you called how he got here, his alignment might still be the same. Since this Durandal was more an embodiment of divinity with a mind of its own than an actual sword, maybe it decided to take him as its master?

_It doesn't really matter, does it?_ He had another weapon at his disposal, one that he could use without draining his own resources.

With that in mind, he turned his attention inwards and began his daily routine of seeking his body's limits, as well as deciphering the new powers he had gained.

Not that he had ever had success with the latter, but maybe tonight would be different...

* * *

><p>Upon a building overlooking all of Tokyo, two girls stood. One looked young, in her early teens, and had silver hair with violet eyes, tinged red. If not for those features, she would have been mistaken for a school girl with how she was dressed. A white dress shirt with a black tie and a tan sweater vest over it. A short black skirt and long purple leggings. Yes, it would have been easy to dismiss Athena as just a simple girl from her appearance alone.<p>

The girl next to her, however, was not so easily placed. She appeared to be in her late teens, and possessed all the beauty that came with that age. Black locks of curled hair, appearing like trails of dark clouds from the night. Piercing ruby eyes that shone even in the darkness. She was dressed in a dark green kimono, emerald in contrast to her ruby eyes.

Counterparts. That was what they were. And at the same time, they were colleagues, two 'snakes' seeking a common goal of regaining their powers.

But first, there was the matter of a Campione's sudden death the previous night.

"You have found him?"

The dark-haired goddess nodded. "Thy divination proved true. There is indeed a new king to replace the old. Though it is curious..."

Athena tilted her head. "How so?"

Kushina hesitated. "He... is familiar. There is a certain air about him that reminds this Kushina of earlier times, of days long past. Autumn and spring..."

She shook her head. "But it is meaningless. The young king is not even on the level of Athena's own prey."

"I see."

Silence, as the wind blew through the night.

"...The Heraneion?"

Kushina smiled, a sly expression reminiscent of a snake. "Obtaining the Queen's power shall be no trouble. Its protectors are nothing more than prey for this Kushina."

Athena nodded, but her attention was elsewhere in the city.

Kushina followed her gaze. "An intruder?"

Athena shook her head. "One called by its invocation."

"Hoh?" Kushina smiled again, that same serpentine expression. "Thy Fate is one most curious to have gained the attention of the mourning god."

Her following words were soft, unheard by even her ally. "Perhaps it is thy strength this Kushina requires. Autumn and spring... yes. Perhaps thou art this maiden's salvation..."

* * *

><p>AN: First off... what does the scouter level say about this chapter's word count?

...It's over NINE THOUSAND!

Ahem.

So it's mostly setting things up this chapter, introducing the first Heretic God, as well as Athena's mysterious colleague. Cookies to the ones who guess their identities. I think I've laid enough hints for you to figure it out... the latter might be more difficult as she's a composite god though.

Now to forstall any confusion about Shirou being able to be found by the gods, they actually would have ignored him if he hadn't answered their questions, but Shirou's too polite for his own good sometimes. Well, that and he still doesn't know all about his powers yet.

Other than that... I don't really have anything?

I'll send out review replies later tonight and early tomorrow, appending the guest ones to the end of this chapter.

Oh yeah. You can thank Marcus Galen Sands for this chapter's prompt appearance. Seeing the latest chapter of God Slaying Blade Works gave me the motivation to update my own story.

That's about it. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review on the way out. As always, it only helps me improve my writing and the story. I'd greatly appreciate pointing out any areas that could be improved.

Until the next!

* * *

><p><strong>Authorities<strong>

Death Ring

_The Master of Death itself. With this ring as proof, I declare. I am the one who governs the cycle of life and death. I am the one who will decide if death is just. (And so I say, people will not die if they are killed.)_

An Authority that represents the right to govern the passage of souls, as well as control over any earthbound souls. When active, it appears as a ring on his finger, with a black stone.

It is an Authority over the cycle of life and death, and allows him to halt it, expedite it, or reverse it completely. With this Authority active, he may send those souls unable to pass on to their afterlife, he may halt one's death, or he may reverse their death completely, provided it was recent and the connection between body and soul remains.

Those killed or mortally wounded within his presence are 'marked', and may choose to linger for Shirou to decide their final fate, or move on to the afterlife. From those that linger, they have an additional choice of deciding to become Shirou's "Servant", to pledge their fate to him as an eternal vassal, to become his sword that would go against the gods themselves and grant him absolute authority over their soul.

Due to being obtained through Angra Mainyu's Authority rather than usurped from a Heretic God, when resurrecting a soul, they are given a body similar to that of a Servant's from the Grail War, with parameters dependent on their own abilities in life, rather than the deathly servants that Marquis Voban employed. It is not a complete resurrection, as such abilities lie in the domain of the Third Magic, and only grants them a temporary material form lasting so long as their own 'spiritual core' may sustain them. (Marquis Voban is an exception due to his Authority 'Otherland's Dragon' which allows him to physically return from the Netherworld)

There is likely a way to perform complete resurrection using this Authority, however the control required to enact such a miracle is currently beyond Shirou.

In terms of prana expenditure, the cost depends upon what's being done and how much it goes against the natural order. To send an earthbound soul to the afterlife takes little to no prana as it is the natural course of life. To revive someone recently dead requires enough prana to heal their body as well as restore any damage to their spiritual core that has occurred since their death (similar to Rin's healing of Shirou's heart). To halt someone's death entirely requires a continuous stream of prana equivalent to sustain a Servant using their Noble Phantasm over an extended period of time, as it forces the cycle of life and death to a standstill. It also requires absolute focus or determination, as the world itself fights against such an act.

As of this chapter, Shirou only knows that he can bring back people he killed.

Red Punishment

_Flames that consume all, the cursed fire from a blackened sun. Within this red world, I walk alone, moving on as wishes, dreams, and desires burn around me._

An Authority summoning fire from the sky that can incinerate even gods to nothing.

Due to being obtained through Angra Mainyu's Authority rather than usurped from a Heretic God, it has changed to become cursed flames with an affinity towards 'Heroic Spirits', or Gods of Steel.

In activation, it distorts reality and turns the entire area into a hellish scene from the time of Shirou's "birth", with a black sun and malevolent flames that seem to reach out for any signs of life.

Shirou is able to focus the flames on a target, but as they are malevolent in nature, his control over them is not absolute and using this Authority within the presence of allies runs the risk of slaying them as well.

The only one able to walk unscathed within these cursed flames is Shirou himself, as they embody the burns he carried inside his very soul, the ones that hollowed out his humanity and forged the 'Sword named Emiya Shirou'.

It is not very effective against those with a 'monstrous' origin, or those with an affinity towards 'malevolence', and not effective at all against Sun Gods, but those also aligned with Steel will take some damage from the flames.

Shirou is currently unaware of this Authority.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarifications<strong>

Void Avesta's revised Presence Concealment 

As one 'Expelled' from the 'Creation', Shirou holds no presence due to this Authority. Coupled with his usual passive nature, this makes him feel like an ordinary person to the average observer. In addition, it prevents him from being recognized as 'Emiya Shirou' if his appearance differs enough from his established identity (Canon Shirou appearance), to the extent that his name will be unable to be heard unless he personally tells it to an individual.

Campione normally possess a distinctive Aura about them that allows even the novice mage determine their nature. Shirou possesses this as well, but it's so minimized as to be unrecognizable to one not looking for it. Gods are able to determine his nature as a Campione, as it is impossible to hide it completely, even with the use of an Authority, but they cannot gauge his powers or strength.

Because he has no 'presence', he obtains one based on a person's judgment of him, and this Authority pushes that judgment of Shirou towards marking him as someone 'irrelevant', though significant information otherwise may break through that perception. However, that requires the ability to change one's own established preconceptions as well as a conscious decision to think of him otherwise, so it is more likely that they will disregard him as 'just another average person'.

Liliana had already rationalized Shirou as an impossibly strong mage before a Campione, and since she didn't have anything to contradict that while he was in his 'ordinary' appearance, she couldn't bring herself to think of him as a Campione. She realized otherwise when Voban forcefully changed that preconception.

Erica was already suspicious of Shirou from the start, being an observant and naturally curious individual, and the duel with Shirou allowed her to piece together the fact that Shirou wasn't 'ordinary', despite what he appears and could be said to be on the same level as Salvatore Doni. A fact that tentatively equated him to a Campione in her mind, as the level of Salvatore Doni was the same level that allowed someone to take a god's sword, which should not be able to harm them being their own Authority, and kill them with it. Seeing Liliana with Shirou, who shouldn't know her allowed her to make the final leap to the fact that Shirou was a Campione.

Clarification on obtaining other Authorities

Shirou permanently copies a number of the Authorities that his opponent has used against him since the beginning of their fight, based upon compatibility with his personality as well as Angra Mainyu's 'Curse', modified to suit Shirou's nature. He also obtains temporary control of any active Authorities his opponent is using, though this control may be regained by his opponent once they realize what's happening.

Clarification on Shirou's Reality Marble being destroyed

It's not so much that his Reality Marble being destroyed completely to the extent that it's unavailable, since Reality Marbles are the reflection of the inner world in one's soul, but that his Reality Marble that could store swords at a glance and keep them there are gone. That's what he meant when he said that it was destroyed.

His soul was completely shattered, with only fragments leftover after the events leading to this story, so it's a given that his Reality Marble suffered a similar fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Review Replies:<strong>

Chapter 4

tihr: Glad you enjoyed the fight! Mm, I can see where you're coming from on the restrictions, and I'll review them in my reread this weekend. Glad you like the authorities though!

LL: Maybe yes, maybe no? Not willing to answer yet.

Guest 7: Yes, she was referring to the authorities Shirou has.

That guy: Glad you like the chapters, and I do indeed have an idea of where I'm going with this.

Guest: Not as of the latest chapter, though he'll realize it in the next.

Knight of zero: To an extent yes? And serial escalation is something I quite enjoy in a story, so... yes to the latter part as well?

Guest who keeps correcting typos: Thank you, and I'll endeavor to be even more vigilant in the next update.

Mm: He's a red-head, though he looks like Archer when using reinforcement.

FSN Guest: The wiki says it can also be romanize as Void Avesta (not sure how, really...) but since it fits, I went with it. He will indeed get an offensive Authority in the near future through defeating a certain Heretic God. Glad you're enjoying it, by the way.

Guest: I do plan on giving him a Reality Marble, though that's more endgame stuff. I'll try not to screw things up, but I do apologize in advance if things get derailed. I'll try not to do it deliberately, and try to be careful, but, well, I am also learning as I go, so it might happen. But I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job.

Anon: Indeed. It's truly ironic, isn't it?

77777777777: I do have something planned for the restrictions, though I might adapt it to the meeting every restriction gives a powerup. I'll think about it some more on my next reread.

Guest: Indeed, Shirou is happy to have saved so many people.

edus: Yep, Shirou killed Voban, and the following chapters revealed what happens next.

Guest11: No comment?

That guy: Magic.

Shuffle: Gotcha, and thank you for your understanding.

b: Yes, I'll let you know when he's using something specific, but he won't call them out. This isn't a Shounen anime or manga, after all.

IIIII: I... don't really remember either.

divine forging: Yep, all of the above. Not too sure where I'll take it just yet, but I'm brainstorming.

Type moon: Er... I'll just leave it vague and say 'a lot' since I don't want to be wrong on any possible numbers.

Guest: Yes, Ganjiang and Moye look like the broken versions of Kanshou and Bakuya.

TGIF: I have no comment?

Frack: It is something outrageous, but also something that could be guessed at from recent events. I will not confirm anything though.

TCMad: Interesting thought, but maybe a bit too contrived in my opinion.

Chapter 5

Guest1: I meant that I intended to take a break without touching it, but I couldn't resist after GSBW was updated.

a: It is indeed from the second authority. I should make that clearer, in hindsight...

kadzooks: Well, I suppose so. Shirou would indeed be a Campione Killer.

Original: I greatly appreciate the long review you left. I'm not sure how to respond to it, and I don't really want to fill up the chapter with a long response, but I do thank you for it.

LL: Hope you enjoyed the next one.

Guest: I'll explain more on that when I add on what Authorities he gained.

Different: Glad I'm doing things right so far.

Guest: I can see your point, and I have modified the scene a little to suit.

edus: Glad you're liking it still.

Anon: Hah... that would be funny, but we'll see.

Good for you: I did. They were very delicious and put a hole in my friend's pocket. XD

Thank you: Yep. That absurd luck is both good and bad at times, I guess.

Guest: Thanks!

Guest: Thank you as well!

Troll: Of course I listen! It's the only way I can improve, particularly since I'm well aware of how blind I can be to my own work's flaws. It's always constructive to hear other people's perspectives. And yes, the best lunch is one acquired at the cost of another's loss. :nods:

That guy: I do try. For the second part, no I didn't?"

snark/guest: Never underestimate the power of focused 15 minute sessions spread throughout the day.

That guy: Your suggestions, as always, are noted.

Guest: That about sums it, yes.

We: A lot? Think about three times rank A?

Vamp: No, it was because his affinity was only towards swords. He could use other magecrafts, but not with precision. Granted, he was also using it improperly, so we don't know how formidable he'd be if properly trained as a specialist.

Guest: ...Dramatic foreshadowing that may or may not mean anything?

Sage: Mm, interactions between characters will need some more thinking on my part. I plan to have them react organically once I get a good picture in my head, but I think it might boil down to if they actively try to hurt people or not while in his presence.

Guest: I'll not disrespect the efforts put in for the translations, but I do agree that I wish it was better worded.

j: No. Shirou will be the only other fate character here. No one else knows he's even alive, after all, from that world.

that guy: They were magnificent. As for being polar opposites, I meant in terms of narative filigree, though that might just be my (admittedly biased) opinion. GSBW can be very tangential at times, where the main plot is buried beneath other things that don't advance the story, while I attempt to ensure everything written comes up at some point again. Well, key word being attempt. There might be some plot holes here and there, but I'm still learning, so forgive me on those.

random guest: Mainly just slight edits in wording and making Shirou's apartment a two-bedroom one.

Chapter 6

Bleach5700: I'll make a note explaining this later, but it's mainly because it prevents him from being 'recognized', not hide his identity completely. Given enough hints, intentional or not, or fighting against him will allow someone to make the connection, however. As for the second part, you know that, I know that, no one outside of the ones who saw him fight knows that.

Pattern: I'll make no promises, as I might break them. I can understand your concern however. As for Shirou being somewhat unbelievable, I'll reread the chapter with that in mind and edit accordingly this weekend.

Hints: I can't confirm or deny anything on the mentioned gods, but I will say that I find it interesting how people jump to it being Greek in origin.

Neshuakadal: I'll address that in my edits this weekend. Seems like it brought up a lot of confusion, so I'll do my best to remedy it.

Typo: Again, I appreciate it and shall endeavor to be ever vigilant.

Guest: You got it! Though since it isn't quite clear from this chapter, I'll edit it to make sure it's less obscure.

Troll: Just a little cameo. Nothing important will come of it. As for that... yes. Yes I did. Do not underestimate the power of spaced out writing sessions. :nods:


	7. Salvation of the Damned I

**Chapter 6: Salvation of the Damned I**

Shirou was examining his new powers, his 'Authorities' that should have come with being a Campione. He had managed to get a look at them for once, no longer obscured as they were when he had first tried analyzing his body and its limits. It seemed that using them had managed to 'break' the veil that were hiding them from him. Or rather it was more like using them had connected Shirou to their divine nature. Either way, he had figured out what they were.

First of all, they were Authorities gained from Angra Mainyu. One for both forms of the god he had killed, as the embodiment of all evil, and one as the sacrifice expelled from creation to bear the curse of all the world's evil.

'Incarnation of Evil' and 'Void Avesta'. Those were the names of his Authorities.

The first was something that let him permanently copy a few of the Authorities that had been used against him from an opponent that could be called 'True Evil'. It was powerful, as it let Shirou copy Voban's Authority that let him bring back the dead, but also heavily restricted.

The second was... well, Shirou wasn't entirely sure what it was. The only thing he really got from it was that it 'hid' him from the World and everything in it, while making people jump to conclusions about him being 'ordinary'. Of course, it wasn't perfect, and if there were enough hints about his powers, intentional or not, people could figure out he was a Campione, or at the least someone not normal.

"...Crap."

If he had known that earlier, he would have been more careful. As it was, he had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Erica had figured out he was a Campione. He had already tipped his hand by sparring with her, but seeing him with Liliana, who would have only gone with the one who had killed Voban, someone that had clearly used Authorities in that fight, would have been the last hint she needed.

Still, it wasn't unsalvageable. He just had to be more careful from now on. Void Avesta made it impossible to recognize him if he was wearing a disguise (and was Shirou ever thankful that his reinforcement magic changed himself to his old looks when he fought), so he just needed to pick out an outfit to make himself indistinguishable.

Kind of like a super hero costume.

Shirou blinked as that thought came to mind. "...It's gone full circle, hasn't it?"

He had stopped pursuing that dream to save the ones he cared about, but now it seemed that he would be picking it up again. "A super hero... huh?"

Someone who was a defender of justice. Who protected the civilians and could save everyone.

It was ironic how things turned out.

A glance at the clock showed that it was close to midnight. Shirou didn't really need much sleep these days, but he decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Dreaming. He was dreaming again.<p>

Thankfully, this one wasn't another of those surreal dreams, but a rather calm one.

An endless wasteland, stretching out towards the horizon. The ground was war torn, cut as if countless blades raked across the earth, leaving a twilled pattern in its wake, parallel diagonal lines reminiscent of a weaved quilt.

It was... peaceful. There was no conflict here. War once crossed its lands, but now there was nothing left but this empty expanse. No... that wasn't right. There was something left, a small patch where life continued. A distant hill on the horizon bearing a single tree, with petals scattering.

A nostalgic feeling, a hollow yearning.

_**** body *** made to ****_

* * *

><p>Shirou woke up with a start.<p>

A glance at the clock showed that it was still far too early to get up, only four in the morning. Even then, Shirou wasn't tired, and he wasn't one to lie around in bed until it was time to get up.

He got out of bed and sat down at his desk, deciding that since he was up he might as well be productive and get some studying in. At least he tried.

"...Should I really be doing this right now?"

A question echoing in his head. What should he be doing now that he knew that peaceful life was a lie? And was it even worth pretending to be normal anymore?

He was a Campione. A God Slayer who stood above all others, save his peers. Someone who had done the impossible and killed a god, taking their power as his own.

There were magi out there... no. Mages. That was the term used here. There were mages out there, who may or may not be targeting regular people for experiments.

He couldn't continue as he had now that he knew. That thin veneer... the veil had been pulled away on his life.

So, what should he do?

A defender of justice. He had given up on that ideal. It was impossible to save everyone. To save one meant to condemn another. Every action had a reaction, and he was-

_Now aware of loss, but not of gain_

-not going to be able to fulfill that dream. Even if he tried, he was doomed to fail. He couldn't save everyone...

Shirou sighed, closing his textbook. "...But it's not wrong to want to save someone, either."

He had already paid his dues. He should have died, and he was sure he did die in saving them. But now he had a second chance in a new world, placed in a position where he could save people. Where there were monsters and gods that people needed saving from.

"Man. I guess I'm really hopeless after all, aren't I, Rin?"

It was decided from the start. Emiya Shirou was not someone that could stand by and watch when there were those who needed help, when there were those who were placed in danger.

The question was... how could he help them?

No. That could be decided later when Liliana woke up and he learned more about this world he found himself in. There was a far more pressing matter at hand, something that he had to address before he could do anything else.

"What should my disguise be?"

* * *

><p>Liliana was awake and determined to make up for the embarrassment the previous night.<p>

"Stupid Erica..."

That blonde devil had gone on and on about how 'romantic' the whole situation was between her and Shirou. Liliana had gotten swept up in the moment and before she knew it, she was wearing a maid outfit and lost in her own fantasy of herself and a kind lord, someone who would save her from harm and stand by her side no matter what.

Then Shirou had returned without her noticing, and she had thrown a pillow at his face out of sheer embarrassment. That was bad enough on its own, but then she had accidently gone into his room instead of hers.

She was thankful that he didn't seem to take offense to that, but Liliana was still determined to make up for last night.

It wouldn't happen again. That was just a momentary lapse in judgment, an irrational decision caused by her childish fantasies, something she wouldn't allow to repeat itself.

Shirou was a Campione, first and foremost, before he was a person. Despite how kind he was, as her King, it was her responsibility to serve him as best as she could. That meant doing the exact opposite of everything Erica had told her the other night, like addressing Shirou as her M-master.

Liliana shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. _Focus!_

It was morning. Shirou was a morning person, as she discerned from the time he woke up the previous day, and performed his morning rituals the moment he exited his room. However, he seemed to be the type to leave the house without eating. That couldn't do. Even a Campione shouldn't skip the most important meal of the day.

Liliana nodded. It was well in her capabilities to do that much.

While she was a capable knight, her King wasn't the type who needed her help in combat. In fact, it was more likely that she would hinder him rather than aid him.

But she could support him in this manner at least. Unlike Erica, Liliana was quite well-versed in the 'homemaking' skills, which included cooking. Even Marquis Voban couldn't deny her talents (something she was thankful for as she doubted he would have kept her around if she had been anything less than masterful in preparing his food or cleaning his estates) so she was confident that she wouldn't fail him in this regard.

With that in mind, she quickly changed into a more presentable attire, her uniform, then headed towards the kitchen to see what she could prepare for her king.

* * *

><p>Shirou came out of his meditative trance and looked at the outfit in front of him. It was harder than he thought it would be to come up with a disguise, since it seemed that his mind was drawn towards Archer's outfit when he thought about creating one.<p>

No one in this world could make the connection between him and EMIYA, but even then something about that felt... wrong.

The outfit was a symbol of the hero EMIYA. It was something that the man had crafted through blood, sweat, and tears, just as symbolic of his path as the man's Reality Marble. The mark of a hero, even if he regretted his path.

Shirou couldn't take that from him. Even if it was extremely practical and perfect for his use. No, he had to find something different, something that was both distinct from his usual look and yet just as practical as that red knight's attire.

As he scoured his head for any other ideas, he found a memory coming to mind, belonging to this world's Emiya Shirou.

In his prime, Shirou's adopted father had commonly worn a black longcoat on his travels over a black suit and dress pants, with matching shoes.

Not quite practical for Shirou's mode of fighting, since that outfit was designed to both give Kiritsugu an authoritative presence while he went about his business as well as the space to hide his tools, but a few modifications made it work.

First, he decided to make the coat leather. That had a higher threshold for reinforcement than simple cloth, and would offer a layer of additional defense.

Next, the dress shirt and pants were exchanged for a loose fitting black long-sleeved shirt and pants. The dress shoes were swapped with a pair practical sneakers, white with good grip.

To finish off the outfit, there were a pair of white gloves and a crimson scarf that would cover the bottom half of his face.

With that design decided, Shirou projected a mirror and a copy of the outfit he had in mind, swapping out his clothes for the disguise. A quick reinforcement later and his disguise was complete.

Shirou stared at his reflection in the mirror, examining the disguise from all angles and refining details where his image wasn't clear.

It probably would have been easier to just get it tailor made, but Shirou never knew when he might need it, so memorizing it and projecting it when he needed it was much more practical.

Though he might have to alter his shirt and pants rather than project them, now that he thought about it...

A familiar sound drew him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Pots and pans shifting, a knife hitting a cutting board.

_Is that Liliana?_ Shirou sighed and changed back into his regular clothes before heading towards the kitchen.

Like he thought, the silver haired knight was cooking. That wasn't too surprising. No, what was surprising was the sheer focus she was putting into the action.

Completely gone was the cheerful girl from yesterday, and back was the stern knight. She went about her efforts with enough determination that Shirou was concerned she was going to hurt herself in her efforts.

Shirou made to stop her, but hesitated and decided to let her be. If she was going to put that much effort into it, he wasn't going to stop her. It would be like trying to stop Sakura when she put her mind on something...

He sighed when he realized where his mind was taking him and headed towards the bathroom. _Maybe a shower will help me clear my head._

* * *

><p>Liliana let out a satisfied sigh as she finished setting out the food on the table. There hadn't been much in the fridge, as it seemed her king didn't take to eating in very often, but what was there allowed her to cook some elaborate dishes. She would have to take a trip later to the stores and buy some groceries, but this would do for now.<p>

She wasn't sure if her king was partial to Western or Eastern food, so she hoped that he wouldn't mind that she had gone with what she knew. She had to get a bit... creative to make up for the missing ingredients, but if that failed her king could at least eat the simple continental breakfast she had made. Toast, an omelet, and some tea. You couldn't go wrong with that. Well, maybe some orange juice would have been better, but there hadn't been any in the fridge, so-

"That looks good, Liliana."

She spun towards it, her instincts causing her to act before rationale kicked in.

Shirou was standing behind her, wearing his school uniform. He raised an eyebrow and said, "...I appreciate the dedication, Liliana, but it wouldn't hurt to relax a bit. I don't know what that old guy made you do as his knight... and I'm seriously starting to get concerned from the way you act, but I can take care of myself."

Liliana blinked. She blinked again when she realized that she had grabbed the plate with the omelet and was holding it in front of Shirou, like some... maid.

She cringed. _Not again! _"I- this isn't..."

Shirou gave her a calm smile. "Relax. I don't mind."

Before she could protest, Liliana found herself gently pushed into a seat with a plate of food in front of her.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a quiet affair. Liliana seemed to still be uncomfortable around Shirou, but at least she didn't seem scared of him anymore. Instead, she appeared to have thrown herself into her role as a 'knight', trying to be as stoic as possible.<p>

Shirou sighed, but decided to let it be. Things like that didn't change overnight, especially if they had a long precedent.

At the moment, Shirou was washing the dishes. Liliana had tried to dissuade him, but he wouldn't budge on the issue, and she backed down, going to do her own morning rituals in the meanwhile.

After everything was done, Shirou sat down in the lounge, and had Liliana sit across from him. She still seemed embarrassed about something, but when she saw Shirou's expression, that faded.

It was time to get serious.

"Voban said that you could tell me more about what it means to be a Campione."

Liliana nodded. "Yes, mi- Shirou. If you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them."

Shirou paused for a moment. A Campione. A God Slayer, and one beyond humanity's grasp. He understood that part. But...

"Are there any organizations out there to stop Campione or Heretic Gods?"

That was the biggest question. He was lucky that there hadn't been any casualties in the last battle. While he would always do his best to save people, he couldn't be everywhere. If there were some others that would stand by him, people who could evacuate the bystanders, he would be much relieved.

Liliana frowned. "You don't know, Shirou? But... aren't you a mage?"

"...Yes. But I was never a part of any organization." Kiritsugu had warned him about the Clock Tower enough to put him off ever considering revealing himself. "I was always more of a spellcaster than an actual magu- mage."

A part of the truth. It seemed to confuse Liliana, but she accepted it. "I see. Then it's no wonder you didn't know what a Campione was. Though... I'm curious. At least one organization should have contacted you when you became a Campione, Shirou. You mean to say that none have?"

"No. Up until a few days ago, I didn't even know organizations like that existed."

Liliana's frown deepened. "But you are a mage, are you not? How did you learn magic if you were not part of an organization?"

Shirou hesitated. "That's..."

Kiritsugu had taught him. But that was 'his' Kiritsugu, the one who had wanted to become a Defender of Justice, a superhero that could save everyone. The magus who had saved him from the cursed flames in Fuyuki over ten years ago.

This world's Kiritsugu wasn't like that. Cold, ruthless. He had tried his best through mundane methods, and saved countless lives, but he had also doomed countless others. He knew that from the memories of 'Emiya Shirou'. An ordinary man who chose to try and become above ordinary, a man who became a mercenary to save as many as he could from the corruption of this world.

Even so, he hadn't been a magus.

So... what could Shirou say? He hadn't considered it at all, but the fact that he knew magic was important. If what Voban said was true, he didn't have anything to fear from modern mages, but they could make his life a lot more complicated if they found out that he knew magic without having a way to know magic.

"Ah, nevermind," Liliana said. "I was only curious, Shirou. You don't have to tell me."

He nodded. Yes, it was better to let her come to her own conclusions. After all, he couldn't say that he learned magic in a past life and just so happened to still be able to use it in this one.

"As for organizations, they're generally called Mage Associations. I, myself, am from the Bronze-Black Cross of the Seven Sisters in Italy. That de- um, Erica Blandelli is from the Copper-Black Cross, also of the Seven Sisters."

"Are there any in Japan?"

"I believe that Japan's association is the History Compilation Committee. If I recall correctly, however, they are more oriented towards controlling the knowledge of the supernatural than directly intervening like some of the others. Ah, but even then, there aren't many that can oppose a Campione or Heretic God."

Shirou froze, almost missing the last part that Liliana said. _It can't be..._

That sounded all too familiar. The Clock Tower had a similar policy, didn't they? To eliminate the witnesses, and absolutely not allow any signs of the supernatural to get out. To keep magic a secret, ruthlessly and effectively, even if it meant killing everyone related.

There had been no casualties. That was what Shirou heard, but was it true? Was it possible that it was just a lie? That there were casualties, and that their deaths were just 'erased'?

He didn't know, but in hindsight the fact that there were no casualties was too good to be true. There were too many people downtown at the time. It was impossible that none were killed.

So they hid it. Yes, that made sense. They completely suppressed the knowledge, controlled the information and erased all records. If there were deaths, they were of people who didn't exist. So in a sense, there were no casualties.

A startled gasp, and then a rushed apology. "Forgive my insolence, milord. I do not know what I have done, but if there is a way I can make up for my slight-"

Shirou blinked, and then realized that Durandal had appeared in his hand without thinking. Not only that, but he held it with a white-knuckled grip, with enough force to break any regular sword.

He let out a breath, and willed Durandal away.

When it faded, Liliana relaxed a bit, though it looked like he had reversed any progress he had made with the silver-haired knight.

"...Sorry." A wry smile.

Like a drawn blade... wasn't that how he had been described once? Yes, a sword drawn and prepared to slash without second thoughts. Durandal had come forth on its own volition in response to his thoughts.

He had to be more careful. More wary. He couldn't save anyone if his first impulse was to cut people down. And he would save them, so why did Durandal come into hand without thinking?

He shook his head. "I was just... surprised. How exactly does the History Compilation Committee prevent knowledge of the supernatural from getting out?"

Liliana was still wary, but she seemed to accept his words. "...I am not too sure, milord. But if you wish to know, I can arrange a meeting for you today. Would... would that work?"

Shirou nodded. "That will be fine."

A meeting with the mages behind the scenes, the ones responsible for the secret of the supernatural. He would determine if they were what he believed they were. If they were as ruthless as the Clock Tower in their methods to prevent the knowledge of magic and the supernatural.

_If they are..._

Shirou would stop them.

A King. A God Slayer. Someone beyond humanity's grasp and untouchable to any but his peers and the Gods. That was the role now given to Shirou, and he refused to allow such a travesty to go on if he had the capability to stop it.

A superhero... he couldn't save everyone, but he could at least save those within his reach.

An alarm went off. His phone.

Liliana jumped, and Shirou suppressed the sigh at her reaction.

A glance at the display on his phone showed that he would need to leave in a few minutes if he wanted to make it to school on time.

He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll be back later today, Liliana. Thank you for your hard work." He inclined his head towards the silver-haired knight and gave her a sincere smile. "I really appreciate it. Ah, make yourself at home while I'm gone. I left some money on the counter for you to buy lunch in case you didn't want to cook, and there's a spare keycard for you to get back in as well."

Liliana gave a hesitant nod in response.

Seeing that, Shirou headed towards the door, but he stopped before leaving and turned back towards Liliana. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. It's just... the thought that there might be an organization like that killing people off to keep things secret-" He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not mad at you. And I really do appreciate your hard work. So... thanks."

He smiled at Liliana again, and then left.

* * *

><p>Liliana was once again confused by her king's- Shirou's actions.<p>

It was almost like he was two different people at times. One was the ruthless warrior that had killed the oldest Campione. The other was a kind, ordinary person, who was sincere in his actions and words. Someone who would do everything in his power to make sure you were comfortable and safe. At least that was how he came across.

Was it a mask? And if so, which one was the mask and which was his true face?

_It doesn't matter, does it?_ Either way, she was sworn to serve him, and at the least he was better than Marquis Voban. He wasn't the type of person who would kill someone out of hand just to add their power to his own, at least.

That reminded her. She was due to report back to the Bronze-Black Cross. Marquis Voban might have already informed them, but there was always the chance that he hadn't. And then there was the issue of her serving another Campione, who had been completely unknown until his appearance.

Liliana sighed and walked over to the phone to make a call.

* * *

><p>Shirou was on his way to school. The thoughts of the History Compilation Committee were still in his mind, but he set it aside until after school. Liliana would take care of arranging the meeting for him. For the moment, all he had to do was be 'Emiya Shirou', and follow his regular routine.<p>

And he did just that. He sat through class, paid his dues as a student, and interacted with his peers.

...Which reminded him. His Authority was supposed to make him seem like a regular and ordinary student. Just how did he get the role as a prodigy then? Sure, he had managed to do better than a majority of the club members... or rather all of them now that he thought about it. But that didn't mean that he was a prodigy. Anyone could do just as well with some hard work... or was that it?

Maybe instead of being suspicious of his talents, people thought that they were a given and attributed them to 'Emiya Shirou' as being ordinary for him?

Shirou sighed as he headed his way to the rooftop again for lunch, having slipped away from his 'fans' that were deadset on interrogating him about the duel the other day.

He was halfway through opening the door when he suddenly remembered what could be waiting for him on the other side.

Erica was a member of one of those Magic Associations, wasn't she? And Godou was her king, the Seventh and youngest Campione.

The guy seemed nice, but he was still a Campione, a Devil King and God Slayer. Who knew how he would react to finding out that Shirou was a Campione? And a fight breaking out here in the school was something Shirou wanted to avoid at all costs. There were too many people, too many that could be hurt.

_Right._ Shirou should just leave. Maybe he could go eat in that old building no one used anymore. It would be just as isolated as the roof, and he wouldn't need to worry about a possible superhuman level fight breaking out in the middle of the school.

Shirou turned around to do just that-

"Oh, you're here, Senpai?"

-and came face to face with the person he was intending avoid.

Godou smiled and waved his hand, the other holding onto a wrapped lunchbox. "I was kinda expecting you to be absent too, but I guess not."

Shirou frowned. "Absent...?" Were Erica and Yuri not at school?

Godou nodded. "Yeah. Erica and Yuri didn't show up today. I'm kind of worried, actually... They didn't seem so well after we left your house the other day and haven't answered any of my calls."

That was concerning. He didn't know much about Yuri, but Shirou could guess that she was involved in the supernatural side of things as well. And if both her and Erica were absent, it could only mean that they were reporting to their organizations. Though why they left Godou out of the loop was strange, since Shirou would have figured that telling a Campione about another Campione being in the general vicinity would be the most important thing to do.

"Are you still going to eat lunch on the roof, Senpai?"

Godou's question drew Shirou out of his thoughts and reminded him of the precarious situation he was in.

_...Is he faking it?_ It seemed like Yuri and Erica had figured out who he was, so it would follow that Godou should know who he was as well. But he didn't show any signs of knowing that Shirou was a Campione. In fact, he was treating Shirou just like any other underclassman would an upperclassman.

Shirou hesitated. Godou didn't seem like a bad guy, but there was the chance that he was pretending to be normal and polite only because they were at school. Then again, he had thanked Shirou at the end of the fight against Marquis Voban when it was unnecessary and still possible that Shirou was an enemy.

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, but my classmates tend to be a bit... rowdy if I'm by myself. If you don't want me here though I can always go eat lunch with my sister. Sorry about the way she acted last time, by the way. And for the others too. Especially Erica. You don't have to come with us on the trip, you know. It's fine, really. And sorry about how she challenged you to a duel too. Oh, and the other day..."

Godou let out a long sigh. "Nevermind. You probably want your privacy after all we've done. I'll see you around-"

"I don't mind if you eat up here, Godou-san. It's not like I own the roof."

Shirou decided. Even if it was an act (a convincing one too, if it was), he'd risk it. That clumsy response and attitude reminded him a lot about himself when he had started in the war and had to make excuses for it. Besides, even if he was faking it, the Godou he saw in the fight against Voban as well as the one in front of him were hardly the type to involve bystanders in a meaningless fight.

He opened the door and headed towards the roof, Godou walking behind him.

_...I hope I don't regret doing this._

* * *

><p>Erica sighed and slumped back into her bed, having just returned from an urgent trip to Italy early that morning. To be honest, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the recent events, especially when it came to what she should tell Godou.<p>

The Marquis was alive. Not only that, but he had sworn his loyalty to the one who killed him, who the oldest Campione called the Eighth Campione. There was also the fact that he insisted on being called the Eighth Campione's Servant, and so stirred up a portion of mages and Heretic Gods alike that thought he had been weakened.

Of course, it turned out that far from being worse off from his encounter with the mysterious Eighth Campione, he had become even stronger, not even needing to use any of his Authorities to defeat his challengers.

Key word being defeat. Surprisingly, as well as exceedingly worrying, the Marquis hadn't slain any of those who opposed him. Well, other than the Heretic Gods, but after the first two fell the rest were wise enough to retreat before being killed.

...And he had let them.

Erica sighed and went looking for an aspirin for her headache.

Emiya Shirou was sending waves across the world, even if he didn't try to. In less than a week, he had overturned the carefully wrought power balance set in place for centuries, all while remaining unknown to the world at large.

A Campione not only cooperating with another, but being completely subservient to him... it was unthinkable. And then there was the fact that said Campione had not been weakened from the ordeal but rather strengthened... a frightening thought.

Emiya Shirou, the Eighth Campione... who just so happened to share the same territory with her own King. Who also would be impossible to connect with the 'Eighth Campione' unless they saw him break that normal image with their own eyes, to the extent that they didn't hear his name when someone said that was the identity of the Eighth Campione.

Erica poured a glass of water and downed the aspirin. With the pain lessened, she could think a bit more clearly.

So she had found out that Emiya Shirou was a Campione. Her dear friend Liliana was his knight, and while Erica had offered some suggestions to her friend to try and divert Shirou's attention, she doubted that it would work.

Erica hadn't forgotten the expression he had given her a few days ago when she called out to him at lunch. Neither did she forget what he said.

_No... you just reminded me of someone I used to know._

_...She's not around anymore._

Though he didn't say it, Erica could tell that he once held someone dear, but that same person was dead. Going further along that line of thinking, it was possible that whoever he had once held dear had died in the same process that led to him becoming a Campione.

It would explain a few things, like how his fighting style was so... empty. As well as the wistful looks he gave whenever he didn't think people were watching.

It didn't explain, however, why he had remained hidden for so long, or how he was so skilled in combat and magic. Nor did it explain why he had suddenly changed this year.

Yes, it was only this past year that Emiya Shirou had changed. His school records showed that he had been a relatively unremarkable student until the beginning of this year. While helpful and studious, he was the type of individual that a person wouldn't take a second glance at.

And that was the problem Erica had.

Emiya Shirou was a mystery. While it seemed that he wasn't a threat, especially with the way he acted at school and around them, there was every chance that he was just a bomb waiting to go off.

No remaining family, independent, and no close associations. He was a man with nothing to lose and everything to gain, yet did not take advantage of his powers. In fact, the only time he had used them was against the Marquis, which was strange in itself as he had ignored the conflict with Athena.

Erica froze. _Could that be it?_

He only interfered after he had met them. Prior to that first day on the roof, there wasn't even a single sign that Emiya Shirou knew of the supernatural. And yet after meeting them, he had taken an active stance, directly involving himself with a battle between two Campione- no, in a battle involving Godou and his friends.

_Does Shirou... consider us friends?_

It was the only thing that made sense.

But even then, it was odd.

Campione couldn't be friends. History had shown that. Throughout time, Campione were either enemies or ignored each other. One coming to the aid of another... it was unthinkable.

But then again, Godou was the type to avoid fights as well, despite his true nature of being a warrior.

Could it be that Japanese Campione were the exception?

Erica sighed. "...At least it seems that Shirou will not be fighting Godou in the near future."

Yes, Erica would have to settle with that. Emiya Shirou would not fight Kusanagi Godou. That was the only thing she could hope for.

Whether or not that would come to pass was something that Erica couldn't predict, but she didn't think that Shirou would decide to hurt them after doing so much to save them from Voban.

...Unless it was all an act and he was waiting to find out more about them before he killed Godou and conquered Japan.

Erica groaned and walked back to her bedroom to take a nap.

She could talk it over with Godou later to decide on a plan of action. If her king could befriend a god, enough that the god would give him all of his Authorities, then maybe that charisma would be enough to avoid making an enemy of Shirou.

She hoped.

* * *

><p>Lunch went better than Shirou had expected.<p>

Godou was the one doing most of the talking, but Shirou didn't mind. If anything, it let him get a better grasp of Godou's character.

And after lunch with just the two of them, Shirou was sure of Godou's character.

To sum it up in one word: normal.

Kusanagi Godou was a normal high school student who managed to stumble his way into the supernatural. He hated breaking from the status quo, didn't like fights, and was also pretty dense. A passive, ordinary, and altogether unimpressive character.

If Shirou had to give his honest impression of the guy from the way Godou had talked to him, as well as what he mentioned, Shirou would say that Godou seemed to be running away from his duty rather than facing it head on. No... not quite running away, but rather avoiding it out of fear, or some other emotion.

_That's going to get him or someone close to him hurt someday._

Shirou shook his head and picked up his bag.

School had ended, and now he had other things to worry about. Godou and his reluctance could be dealt with another day. Hopefully before he made a mistake that he couldn't take back.

Though that would require Shirou revealing that he was a Campione. And since Godou liked his normal life, he would probably reject Shirou out of hand, or react badly. Then again, he was bound to figure it out eventually, so it would probably be better if Shirou told Godou himself before someone else did.

Maybe he should go on that trip with them after all? It would let him get a good read on the rest of their characters, as well as how they interacted.

Shirou let out a breath, relaxing his body. He had been doing it again, applying cold rationale to something he shouldn't.

Though he didn't know them for very long, he counted Godou, Erica, and Yuri as his friends. Even if they were involved in the supernatural, and could potentially become his enemies... they weren't bad people. He didn't think they would try to kill him, or bring organizations like the Clock Tower to his doorsteps.

...On second thought, that Erica might. But that would probably only be if he threatened them, something he had no intention of doing.

Right. That was settled.

Godou, Erica, and Yuri. For those three, he would just act as he always did. Even if they knew he was a Campione, until they broached the subject, he would treat them like he usually did. Godou, at least, would do that if he knew, so Shirou would do the same.

Shirou nodded, and then walked out of the school building... or at least he tried to. There was a crowd of students blocking the entrance, and he couldn't make his way through. Well, he could, but he didn't want to be rude. Not to mention he might hurt someone by accident.

He tapped the closest student, and then said, "What's going on?"

The student didn't turn around, but said, "There's a foreign beauty waiting out there! Silver hair, a pretty face like a fairy's... ooh, who's she waiting for? Is it that Godou. The bastard... if he's snared another girl in his Harem...!"

Shirou blinked, taken aback at the student's venom in regards to Godou, but then realized what he was saying. _A silver-haired beauty, huh? That's gotta be Liliana._

He sighed and braced himself for what he had to do. Then he cleared his throat and said, "I think she's waiting for me. If all of you could get out of my way..."

An instant reaction. Shirou suddenly had the eyes of the entire crowd (which he idly noted was mostly male), and the crowd burst into an uproar.

"What?! She's waiting for Emiya-sama?!"

"Emiya-sama has a girlfriend?!"

"Hey, he's kidding, right? Someone like that can't be waiting for Emiya-sama..."

"Are you stupid? Of course she's waiting for Emiya-sama! Who else could it be, that Kusanagi guy?"

Shirou cringed as the crowd instantly polarized, but took the time to make his way through them. Thankfully, though the crowd was in an uproar they weren't violent or obstructing him.

When he passed them, he quickly made his way to Liliana and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"E-eh?! Milord? What's happening over there? Are you alright?" She tensed. "Did that Erica Blandelli do something? Is it because I'm here?"

He shook his head. "No, Erica didn't come to school today. I'll explain later, but right now let's just put some distance between us and the school."

* * *

><p>They headed back to Shirou's apartment. Along the way, Shirou explained the situation at the school to Liliana.<p>

"I see... so because I stood around at the gate, they thought I was your lover?"

"Yeah... my classmates- actually, high school students in general tend to jump to conclusions when they don't have enough information."

Shirou still remembered how easily everyone had been convinced he was a closet gamer heading out to late night gaming tournaments back when he was in the Holy Grail War. You really couldn't trust students to draw logical conclusions, especially when they could find something much more interesting to gossip about.

Liliana nodded. "Understood. I will clear up the misunderstanding at the earliest convenience."

She was being formal again. Shirou had been expecting it after the way he had acted, but it was still a bit disheartening to see her that way.

"Anyway," Shirou said. "Did you manage to get in contact with that group?"

"Yes, they're expecting you at your earliest convenience, Milord."

Shirou sighed at being addressed like that. "It's Shirou, Liliana. I know you want to take your duty seriously, but can you please call me that and not 'Milord', 'King', or 'Master'? At least when it's just us? I mean, I get that we have to keep up appearances, especially when we go to actually meet people, but you don't have to be so formal all the time."

Liliana shook her head. "Milord Shirou is my king, and my master. I had been... lax in my duties until now, so I'm afraid I must decline." She bowed her head. "Please be understanding."

Shirou sighed again. "Fine. I get it, even if I don't really like it."

Liliana raised her head and smiled. "I'm grateful."

They arrived at Shirou's apartment, and he took out his keycard to open the door. "You know where we're supposed to meet them right?"

Liliana nodded. "Yes, Milord. They've given me the location, and will have someone waiting there to guide us as well."

"Alright. I'll put my stuff away and then we can head out. I won't be too long, so you can just wait in the living room, Liliana."

He walked to his room and put his school supplies away, closing the door behind him. A few moments later, some applied reinforcement, some projection magic, and then he was ready.

He glanced at his reflection on a projected mirror one more time, before leaving.

Silver hair and slightly tanned skin from reinforcement. Black leather longcoat and matching clothes. White gloves.

He narrowed his eyes, and a piercing silver gaze reflected back at him.

Seeing that, he nodded. They wouldn't be able to recognize him as 'Emiya Shirou', and at the same time they wouldn't want to ignore him either as just an ordinary student.

A defender of justice and a superhero... he couldn't be one, but at least he looked the part.

It would have to be enough.

He opened the door of his room and headed back to the living room. Liliana was sitting on the lounge. When Shirou walked out, she got to her feet, as if to greet him, but then froze when she saw him.

"Milord?"

A questioning voice. Of course. He didn't look anything like his usual self.

"...Let's go meet this 'History Compilation Committee'."

* * *

><p>They had met a man called 'Amakasu' downtown, their contact to guide them to the meeting. An ordinary sort of guy that could be mistaken for just another businessman.<p>

At the moment, he was driving Shirou and Liliana to the meeting place, some nondescript building that housed the heads of the committee.

"So," Amakasu said. "You're the Eighth Campione, huh?"

Small talk. Shirou didn't have to answer it, but he decided to anyway.

"I suppose."

His response came out clipped, sharp. Not what he intended, but he was a bit unnerved. He hadn't expected the one to meet them to be such an ordinary looking guy, considering he was supposed to be a mage. Granted, Shirou hadn't met many magi or mages yet, but the impression he had of them so far definitely wasn't like Amakasu.

The guy didn't look like he could be part of a ruthless organization similar to the Clock Tower was said to be, but until he knew for sure, he couldn't be too careful.

If he came across as someone too weak, they might think they could beat him and endanger countless lives in the process.

That he couldn't allow.

"Haha, there's no need to be so grumpy. You're making Liliana-san over there uncomfortable, you know?"

Shirou glanced at Liliana, and sure enough the silver-haired knight was tense. It wasn't deliberate, but it seemed that she was also trying to put as much distance between her and him as possible too, her hand twitching towards a non-existent sword at her side.

He let out a breath. "...Sorry."

His nerves were getting to him, and he had been settling into his usual 'mind of steel' that he adopted for combat. He relaxed and saw that Liliana visibly did the same, though she seemed ashamed when she realized it.

"That's better. A king should be mindful of his followers, and especially if one of them is a lady like Liliana-san, who had a tyrant for a previous lord."

"...Are you implying something?"

It was strange. He didn't seem scared of Shirou at all, even treating him casually. Like he was disregarding him out of hand...

"No, I don't mean to criticize you. Think of it as meaningless drivel to fill the silence."

Shirou frowned. _Are they that arrogant?_ To not take him seriously... were they so confident in their ability to oppose that they disregarded him entirely?

It was possible. Even if Campione were supposed to be absolute, standing above everyone else, it was possible that they had a trump card that could be used against him. That they were so confident in its use, they didn't care that he was in their presence.

Shirou was pulled out of his thoughts by the car coming to a halt.

"We're here."

It was a library. Non-descript and out of the way in the corner of Aobodai.

Perfect for an ambush.

Shirou narrowed his eyes and made sure to keep the images of his swords close at hand.

He also stepped close to Liliana, making sure to keep her within his sights at all times.

He might be able to stop any attacks, but she wouldn't be able to.

* * *

><p>A shadowy room. If Shirou were to describe it, he would say it was similar to those scenes in the movies where the villains were hidden, with only their silhouettes visible behind. An auditorium, with four high seats looking down upon the entrance.<p>

Amakasu had led them through the library, past various personnel, to a room in the back, and then left them alone.

Shirou was tense, but it didn't seem like they would attack him. Maybe they were analyzing his reaction to the situation?

Either way, he got ready for a fight.

Liliana seemed to have realized his intentions, as she was just as wary as he was, continually scanning their surroundings.

Now, faced with these mysterious figures, she stayed close by his side, slightly to his right and behind.

Silence, and an oppressive atmosphere.

They broke it first.

One of the shadowed figures, the one at the center, said, "Liliana Kranjcar of the Bronze-Black Cross. You and your king sought an audience with this committee, did you not?" A gravelly male voice that brooked no nonsense.

Liliana nodded and stepped forward. "Yes. Milord wished to learn more of the History Compilation Committee and its operations."

Another of the figures spoke, this one an elderly woman. "And what is your lord's name? You neglected to mention it, and it is clear that he is not Marquis Voban."

"Ah, he's..."

Liliana glanced at Shirou, unsure of how to respond.

He was silent for a moment, analyzing the situation.

_They're confident._ Looking down on him. The four figures before him showed no fear, hesitation, or doubt in their words. He wasn't completely sure, since he couldn't see them behind whatever effects distorted their image, at least without using more reinforcement than he already was. That could be seen as a sign of hostility though, so he didn't want to risk it.

"Milord?"

Liliana's questioning voice.

Right, a name. He had to give them a name to address him as. Shirou wouldn't work. He wasn't sure if his Authority counted that as revealing himself. Something different then, but not too different to forget.

Hm. Rin used German in her arias. A little homage to her then.

"...Weiss."

The first figure nodded. "Well then, Lord Weiss. What is it that you wish to discuss with this committee? Knowledge? Aid? Or perhaps you wish for us to turn a blind eye to your endeavors?"

The words themselves would have sounded patronizing, if it weren't for the sincere tone in which he said it.

Suspicious, but he didn't feel any hostility from them. Only... caution?

Shirou narrowed his eyes.

A test then.

"Before anything else, I want to know how you hide the knowledge of magic and the gods from the public."

He waited. If they refused to tell him, this meeting was done, and he would make plans to actively oppose them. If they were as corrupt as he thought they were, he would end them right now.

A long silence, and Shirou prepared to fight his way out if he had to.

The central figure broke it. "You... want to know how we keep the supernatural hidden?"

Shirou nodded. "Do you kill all the witnesses? Hypnotize the ones you can and eliminate the loose ends by silencing them permanently?"

Another long silence. The air was different though, not tense or oppressive like the other ones.

Shirou glanced at Liliana to see her reaction, and was surprised that she looked stunned at what he said.

The elderly woman from before spoke first. "...My. What a ruthless outlook you have, Lord Weiss. If Mariya Yuri hadn't made her report, we would have assumed you were making overtures of war. Coming in with magic pouring off your body, killing intent clear from the moment you walked in..."

Shirou tensed.

Yuri. He forgot about her. _That's right..._ She had realized something the last time she saw him. What was it?

"Let us be blunt, Lord Weiss," she continued. "We know nothing about you, and you know nothing about us. At the same time, Lord Kusanagi has already made overtures of support, and we have already offered him some in return."

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "Stop avoiding the question. Do you or do you not forcefully silence any witnesses?"

They were wasting time. No, stalling. Were they calling Godou to come help them while he was here? And was it true that the Godou he knew was just a fake after all?

No... he didn't want to believe that.

Movement on the sides of the room. Figures hidden from sight to all but the most observant. Even he barely noticed them, and Liliana had yet to realize it.

_Trace-_

The figure in the center waved his hands and the movement stopped. "Stand down."

Shirou couldn't see him, but he was sure that figure was scrutinizing him.

"Why are you so insistent on that, Lord Weiss? What does it matter to a King like yourself whether or not the public knows of his presence?"

"If you're going to kill innocent people just for something like that, I'll stop you."

A quick response. There was no need to hide it, or hesitate to reply.

Shirou knew nothing about this organization, and they knew nothing about him. That was true.

But if they were an organization that would murder innocent people just because they had stumbled on a scene by accident, or if they were a victim of bad luck, being in the wrong place at the wrong time...

Laughter. Not condescending, but clear and sincere.

Shirou blinked. _What?_

The lights came on, and the shadowed figures were revealed to him.

An elderly woman with long black hair. A gruff middle-aged man with a stern expression. A red-haired man with an analytic gaze. And then an honest looking old man with balding hair.

"It seems that Mariya Yuri was correct, Lady Seishuuin. Our country does indeed hold the oddest of the Devil Kings."

The elderly woman, seeing Shirou's confusion, gave him a small bow. "We apologize for the deception, Lord Weiss, but we had to ensure that you were sincere." She looked at Liliana next and smiled. "Though it appears that it caused no small amount of stress for your knight."

Sure enough, Liliana was tense. She sighed, and then shook her head. "This was a dangerous play."

The gruff man nodded. "Indeed, but it was a gamble worth taking."

He grinned, an expression that reminded Shirou a lot of old Raiga Fujimaru, Taiga's father and head of Fuyuki's local Yakuza.

"Now that the charade is over with, why don't we get to business?"

* * *

><p>Shirou resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, despite his growing headache.<p>

The four figures, Shirou learned, were the heads of the four ancient families that ran the History Compilation Committee. The elderly woman was the head of the Seishuuin, the gruff man was the head of the Renjou, the red-haired man was head of the Sayanomiya, and the honest old man was head of the Kuhoutsuka.

It seemed that Yuri had divined that he was a Campione in their last meeting, as well as that he wanted to save people. She had reported back to the History Compilation Committee, of which she was an associate, and they had decided to test him to see if he was as she reported, and to support him fully if he was.

Apparently, while Godou was a good guy and tried to avoid battle, his few battles had ended with large collateral damage to historical monuments. Granted, it had been in other countries, but the four heads were sure that it would only be a matter of time for his destructive to spill out in Tokyo. And considering the population density of Japan's largest city, the casualties would be immense.

At the moment, the four heads, Shirou, and Liliana had moved to a more casual office room with a plain desk to continue the meeting.

"Let me get this straight. You want to support me, since this whole committee is devoted to protecting the normal people from the supernatural, rather than hiding it from them, and our goals coincide. Not only that, but you want me to stop Godou when I can, since he's prone to mass destruction in his battles?"

Lord Renjou nodded. "As you say, Lord Weiss. Of course, you are free to do as you will. Even if we marshaled all our forces, we would not be able to match the might of your Authority, but we would like to avoid such a scenario if possible."

"That won't happen. I'm glad, actually. I'd seriously misjudged you all." He bowed his head. "Sorry."

There was a collective gasp, and an assortment of reactions to that.

Lord Renjou shook his head. "Hah, a humble Campione? I've seen it all now."

Shirou raised his head.

This meeting had gone even better than he expected.

He had gone in expecting to make enemies, and instead found willing allies. Not only that, but his allies were people that could help those he couldn't reach, protect those that had no means of protecting themselves.

Of course, that was all contingent on Shirou taking care of any threats, as well as minimizing his younger Campione peer's destructive impulses, but considering that he expected to have to fight off people left and right throughout Japan after this meeting, it was a pleasant surprise.

Yes, everything was great. With that, he could become a... well, not a superhero. That was still impossible, but at least like this he could protect a lot of people.

Shirou smiled, happy at the promising future-

The door to the room slammed open, and a haggard Amakasu ran in. "It's a disaster! A Heretic God's appeared downtown, and casualties have already reached a few hundred! Lord Kusanagi is present, but his Authorities aren't having any effect!"

Shirou's smile vanished, and he jumped out of his seat. "Liliana."

The knight nodded. "I'm with you."

* * *

><p>Amakasu drove them downtown at a breakneck pace, but they were forced to stop when they got into the urban part of the city due to numerous car crashes on the roads.<p>

From that point on, Shirou and Liliana took to the rooftops, Shirou using his reinforced limbs to leap from building to building while Liliana used her flight magic.

They were still far from the sight of the god's appearance, but Shirou could already see and feel the effects of its appearance.

An oppressive air... no, one that pulled at your nerves, making you feel on edge. One that sapped at your strength as well as dulled your mind.

"Liliana. Regular humans can't fight Heretic Gods. Is that true?"

"Yes," she said. "Mages and knights like myself can wound them, but it will be up to a Campione or another god to kill them."

Shirou nodded. He wasn't too sure if that was just because gods were so far beyond ordinary people's abilities or because of a concept preventing them from dying to normal human hands, but he wouldn't take any chances.

"Then I want you to stay back when we get there. Help people who need it. I'll take care of the god myself."

"But-"

"I don't want you getting hurt. If it's true that humans can't match gods, then there's no point. Please."

For a moment, Shirou thought she would agree, but then she shook her head. "I refuse."

"Good, I thought- wait. Did you say you refuse?"

Liliana's face was red, but she nodded. "I... may have been remiss in my duties recently, but I _am_ a knight, milord. I've trained all my life in the sword and magic to aid in situations like this. And as a knight, it would be against my honor and pride to leave my King to fight alone."

Shirou came to a stop.

Liliana did the same.

"...You're being stubborn."

"As are you, Milord."

"...You could die."

A faint smile. "Even so, I will fight by your side as best as I can."

Shirou crossed his arms. "As your King, I order you to remain behind and out of the battle."

Liliana hesitated, but then shook her head. "Forgive me, Milord, but that is an order I cannot accept. You may punish me afterwards, but I will be at your side in this fight."

He stared her in the eye, willing her to back down.

It would be dangerous. She could die, though Shirou would do everything in his power to prevent that.

_Why did I bring her along again?_

If Shirou really wanted to protect her, he would have knocked her unconscious and left her behind. That was an assured method to keep her safe.

Instead, he had asked her to come with him. They were already this far, so why was he hesitating?

"...Why? I already told you that you don't have to go this far, Liliana. I might be a Campione, and Voban might have entrusted you to be my knight, but you don't have to do that. There's no reason for you to go this far."

That was the answer.

It had been an unconscious reaction. He had rarely gone into a battle alone in the war, so he accepted Liliana's aid without hesitation.

But there shouldn't be a reason for her to go along with it. Even if it was duty or pride, to go so far for him when they barely knew each other...

"I've done nothing but trouble you since we've met," Shirou said. "If anything, you should be upset with me, angry that I caused so much trouble. You've already done your part."

Liliana shook her head. "You're too kind, Milord- no, Shirou. But I'm not a maiden to be rescued d-despite what I may have implied through my recent actions." She met Shirou's gaze with an unyielding look. "I will fight with you, whether I live or die. That is my oath right now as your knight. I will protect you."

He looked into those eyes, a clear blue that reminded him of a different girl with aqua eyes...

Shirou sighed. "Fine. But stay close to me. I absolutely won't forgive you if you die."

Liliana nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, now let's-"

A malevolent presence, one that was almost suffocating. A feeling that put all his nerves on edge, telling him to _fightkillend_ the one in front of him.

_Save him._

No. That was wrong. It was a fake feeling, a curse that was trying to bend his will to oppose the one in front of him.

"Truly, the Fates are cruel, young king. Though in this respect, perhaps it is rather that He is afraid enough to bring us together as foes rather than allies."

A young man with hair that had gone gray. Eyes shifting every color of the rainbow...

"Forgive me."

Darkness blanketed the rooftops. When it cleared, the young man wasn't alone.

Over a dozen men and women of various ages, with elongated fangs and yellow eyes appeared at his side.

Liliana took a step back. "It can't be... you are-"

The young man smiled, a twisted and mocking expression. "Scorn me, young king. Hate me, and hunt me down. Until then, until you have killed me, they cannot be saved."

Shirou froze.

"You..."

A cross on his forehead. The mark that was both a curse and divine protection.

The one who committed the first murder, as well as the one who had suffered the most because of it.

Caine shook his head. "Time is short, young king. You cannot save everyone, despite your desire. Who will you choose to let live and who will you choose to die?"

The first murderer stepped back off the roof, leaping into the air. "Decide soon. I cannot stop this curse once it has been released."

"Wait-"

Shirou started after him, but was intercepted by Caine's minions.

_You cannot save everyone._

_Save them._

_Save him._

A drum, a compulsion.

_Choose._

Shirou grit his teeth as the vampires approached.

_Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Chaos. A scene from hell itself.<p>

Monsters roaming the streets, the dead rising once more to attack the living and add to their numbers.

One of them surged towards Godou, clawed hands reaching to tear out his throat.

Erica intercepted it with her blade, cutting the monster down.

"Pay attention, Godou! If you don't hurry..."

A pained gasp. Yuri clutched her chest behind him, her breath ragged.

Erica wasn't in much better shape. She had a gaping wound on her side, the aftermath of the brief exchange between her and the Heretic God.

_"Time is short, young king. You cannot save everyone, despite your desire. Who will you choose to let live and who will you choose to die?"_

"Dammit...!"

They were in the Roppongi District, hiding in an abandoned building.

Afterschool, Godou had gone to see Erica. After some discussion, they decided to get Yuri and go talk to Shirou again, after some veiled hinting from the girls.

Godou wasn't sure why they were so insistent on it, but went along with their plans.

And then everything went wrong.

Crimson air. Average people convulsing and then turning into vampires. Death all around.

The source of it was the sudden appearance of that Heretic God, the gray-haired young man.

_"Scorn me, young king. Hate me, and hunt me down. Until then, until you have killed me, they cannot be saved."_

Godou was helpless. He was unaffected by the curse since he was a Campione, but Erica and Yuri...

He clenched his hands.

This wasn't like with Voban or Athena. At least with them, he had a fighting chance.

Caine. That was the name of the descended Heretic God. One so famous that even Godou knew about him, enough to use the Warrior Authority.

But it wasn't enough.

It wasn't an Authority, but a curse from another God. One that couldn't be challenged, with an absolute dominion.

Because of that, Erica had to attack Caine, and was injured. Because of that, Yuri was on the verge of losing her humanity and becoming a vampire.

"Dammit!"

Godou punched the wall.

Useless. He was useless!

Erica placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Godou. Relax." She gave him a smile, dimmed with pain but still bright. "I believe in you, my King. You'll surely find a way out of this."

"I-"

The wall burst open, and a horde of vampires emerged.

Godou froze.

It was an instant. He could see the situation about to occur.

He had already used the Raptor to escape from the vampires earlier, taking Erica and Yuri with him. He had already used the Camel to fight off the ones they couldn't flee. He had already used the Boar to stop another horde. The Bull had been depleted to stop another ambush. And his other Authorities couldn't be used here.

"Take Yuri and run! I'll hold them off!"

Erica squared her shoulders and faced the vampires with Cuore di Leone.

"No, Erica-"

She turned towards him and smiled, her usual brilliant expression. One offset by the tears running down her cheeks.

"Aishiteru."

_I love you._

With only that word, she rushed forward, a desperate act to buy Godou just another few moments. To try and protect the one she loved for just a few more moments.

-He didn't deserve it. To have someone like that supporting him, to have the absolute faith of a brilliant girl like that...

He didn't deserve it. He hadn't earned it.

He was just an ordinary guy who stumbled upon supernatural powers.

But Erica didn't think so.

She believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself.

She trusted him to pull through, trusted in his assured victory.

She... was willing to give her life for this foolish guy that couldn't even fight by himself.

Yuri was behind him. Erica was in front of him.

_Choose._

He couldn't save both. No, he didn't have the ability to save either.

"...Ridiculous."

He was a Campione, wasn't he? The Devil King that defies Fate, that could overcome any odds.

So it was stupid. No, it was unacceptable.

_Do you approve of this, child of man?_

A voice in his head. One he vaguely remembered.

Of course he didn't. The cold rationality of the gods, the ones that dictated fate to be this way.

_Then all you need to do is smash it. The irrationality that allowed you to slay the gods... That is what you are._

A Campione.

One who overturns the reason of the gods. One who is the enemy of the world, defying the natural logic of what should be.

"Like hell I'll accept this messed up reality!"

Godou didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know if he had the ability to stop them, to save Erica and Yuri. But even so, he had to try- no, not try.

He _would_ save them, even if he made the world and all the gods his enemy...!

A sweeping scythe of black magic and a flash of emerald. In an instant, the horde was cut down.

"Well said, Kusanagi Godou. Fitting for my fated opponent."

Godou's eyes widened. "Athena?"

The goddess nodded, offering him a small smile. "Indeed, it is I, Athena."

"Hm... this Kushina finds your king lacking, Athena."

He stared at the other speaker, an older girl in her late teens with an emerald kimono and black locks of curled hair.

Athena shook her head. "He is still young, but his potential is great." She paused and scrutinized Godou. "And it seems that he has already awakened to it. Excellent."

_Potential...?_

"Ah... you're safe." Erica's weak voice. "Then I... suppose I can rest now... right, Godou?"

Godou smiled. "Yeah, you-"

A thud. Erica fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"ERICA!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well... this chapter didn't go quite how I planned it to go, but there's so much I have to set up for the end game.

Still, I hope it was a good read. It might have its high and low points in terms of quality, but I think overall it should be decent.

For now, that's all I'll say.

Leave a review on the way out if you can. Each one helps me refine the story and only serves to make it better.

I'll see you all next year, or in Sword of Origin if I can finish that up.

Until the next, Happy Holidays!


End file.
